Ugly like me
by Twisted mind melissa
Summary: This story is about how the sweet and kind Elsa everyone knew, turned into a cold sadistic chick, Modern Au, warning story contains, bullying, suicide attempts, incest in later chapters, mental break down, character death (by natural causes)...it will have smut in because, c'mon, it's me lol
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Author's note:This story's actually quite a serious story, so it won't have fapping material in it, so all you Omegle fappers(guys) and all you I don't masturbate girls can fuck off. Anyway I'm here to explain the shit about the story, ages and what not, the story will have additional time and dates and place locations, because you are going to get to know a sweet little girl turned into a cold heartless...witch?...Elsa is born on 6 June 1996, Anna is a year younger so she's 6 July 1997, they have a younger sister named Gerda born in 12 Dec 1999, Older brother named Jack born in 13 Oct 1976, the rest of the cast ages will be explained during the story, don't expect any fluff...cause this here is a true story...that I just made up!

Year 1999,12:34pm, The winters' backyard.

Elsa and Anna were riding their toy bikes that's powered by using their legs to push. They were riding in a circle on the gravel section of their backyard, the rest of the area was covered in grass with flowers at the end near the wall, and they had a swing for two; during the summer a sprinkler system was used.

"Smile Elsa, smile!"Jack shouted playfully. He was holding out a camera filming the two girls riding in circles, and when Elsa heard her name she stuck her tongue out at her brother. Jack filmed that and chuckled, then he recorded Anna's face; she was trying her best to catch up to her sister, tongue sticking out in concentration. Jack looked down to see their dog marshmallow, a big fluffy dog staring at the two girls riding around in circles.

"Hey boy, you going to chase after the girls? C'mon, c'mon go get em, bite em!"Jack demanded, the fluffy dog just stared up at him and made his way back into the house, Jack just shook his head and went back to see Anna had stopped riding. This caused Elsa to stop as well, and Jack zoomed in on her face to see she was daydreaming, staring at the ground. She did this for a good 9 seconds and then she started riding her bike again, and Elsa did so too. Jack burst out laughing at his silly sister.

"What was on your mind Anna?" Jack muttered wiping a tear away.

Every day their father came home at 5 p.m, greeting his girls with a kiss on their head and hugging them. Sometimes he'd bring toys home; it didn't matter what it was, it was heavily valued by the girls.

25th Dec 2001.

As far as the years went Elsa and Anna always got a bunch of presents from their mother and father; good barbie dolls, superhero action figures, etc. Elsa loved her father and knew whenever she broke something he would always fix it. Then Elsa cut her finger trying to open the action figure packet.

"It's bleeding,"Anna said looking at Elsa's finger. Elsa's lip quivered and she ran to the one person who could cure her wounds.

"Mama! Mama! It's sore!" Elsa wept, tugging her mother's skirt. She was in the kitchen working on the food. She looked down and smiled warmly at her little girl, then picked her up and put her on the counter.

"Aw Elsie, did you hurt yourself?" Their mother cooed. Elsa nodded with a pout, pointing to her injured finger.

"It's bleeding," Elsa whimpered with a sniff. Their mother giggled and went to the cupboard to get a medkit. Then Anna ran to the kitchen and saw her sister on the counter, and Elsa stuck her tongue out. Anna did it back and ran away, and Elsa was examining her finger when she heard a loud bang against the counter. She looked down to see her sister climbing up her small chair onto the counter, trying her best not to fall, leg wiggling for leverage, and she sat up and hugged her sister. Elsa tried to shake her off, and when their mother arrived and exaggerated being shocked to see Anna on the counter, it caused both girls to giggle. She did it again, and they burst out laughing. Their mother fixed up Elsa's finger and gave it a kiss. Anna pouted until their mother gave her a kiss on her head, making her giggle. She took both girls off the counter and they ran back to the toys they had gotten, Jack was, of course, recording how they played. To Elsa, their mother was very kind and caring woman. She loved her parents and their sister Gerda; she was going to have another friend to play with as soon as she's 3.

They had the best of times playing outside, especially with Jack. He always introduced them to the best of ideas and he always played hide and seek with them. Sometimes he would take them to the Old Arendelle Park when everything was still working. They played there every weekend, as it was just a few blocks so Jack normally took them there by foot. Occasionally there were a few kids there but they didn't mind. Jack also loved doing Elsa and Anna's braids. He had done it since they were little, and they loved the way he did it .When the sisters got upset, he always knew how to make them laugh. Jack was a funny brother and fun at times.

Elsa didn't notice but she really liked Anna the most, aside from her always being by her side and always running up to her to show her something irrelevant, or pooping when they took a bath. She loved playing with her. Every time Elsa came up with an idea she always agreed and played with her; she never had ideas of her own. Sometimes she would ask Elsa if they could play the same game again. She would spend the rest of her life with her.

Anna looked up to her sister. She thought her sister was super smart and thought she would totally kick all the Power Rangers' butts. Anna loved showing Elsa new things because, it just felt nice, and she wanted to share every new thing with her sister. Sometimes she hugs her sister because she's so warm and cuddly. She hoped Gerda wouldn't steal Elsa away from her.

Elsa loved her family very much. They were the happiest family ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 first impressions

Year 2002,6:32am, The Winters' Household

"Mama, I'm so sleepy," Elsa said softly, rubbing her eye. Her mother began brushing her teeth in the bathroom. Mrs. Winters was eyeing Elsa's teeth making sure she wasn't missing any spots.

"I know sweetie, so am I. But don't worry you'll be done in a second. Rinse and spit the water please." Mrs. Winters advised. Elsa did as she was told, then the brushing began again. Once they were done, Elsa's mother wiped her tiny face with a washcloth and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Go get your cereal on the kitchen counter alright? I'm going to go wake your sister. Oh and ask your brother to do your braid, his in the lounge watching TV with Gerda." Elsa nodded and walked slowly downstairs. She headed to the kitchen first, trying to see if the bowl was present on top of the table. She stood on her toes, and when she she saw her goal, she took the bowl carefully and walked to the lounge area and went to go sit by the family table behind the couch, she spotted Jack and Gerda watching Telletubbies on the couch.

"Mornin', snowy," Jack greeted happily. Elsa smiled and climbed up the chair and began eating her cereal.

"Can you do my hair please?" Elsa asked sweetly. Jack got up and walked towards Elsa, but Gerda did not notice. She was in a trance, drool dripping down her lip. Jack got started on Elsa's hair, brush already in hand.

"Are you excited for your first day of school?"Jack chuckled, Elsa blinked in confusion.

"What's dat?" Elsa asked, munching her cereal.

"Well my little sister, school is a place where you learn things and make new friends," Jack started, when Elsa didn't say anything he continued.

"You and Anna were supposed to go last year, but it turns out this Kindergarten requires you to be the age of 6 to be in there. It's a grade school as well so when you go next year you will be there again. Oh and you going to have to wear uniforms next year,"Jack explained. Elsa didn't understand any of what Jack was saying. School? Uniforms? Next year?

"Can Anna and you come to school with me?" Elsa asked, staring at the remains of her cereal waiting for Jack's reply.

"No snowy, I'm done with school and Anna is too young to be in your grade," Jack chuckled. Elsa felt a weird feeling in her gut. Jack finished her braid and patted her head.

"There you go, all done," Jack said. Elsa looked up and smiled at him. They heard fast thumping coming down the stairs. It was Anna. She ran to the kitchen, grabbed her cereal, paced and tried to put her cereal on the table beside Elsa's bowl, making cute little grunts in her struggle. Jack helped her and picked her up to put her on the chair.

"Jackie, I had a dream that that that, uh, uhm, you were a unicorn and when you fly you pooped cheese!" Anna exclaimed excitedly raising her arms. Elsa giggled, and the weird feeling in her stomach went away.

"Really?" Jack mused. Anna nodded excitedly, stuffing her mouth with cereal.

"Yeah, and you went to the Telletubbies' house and met Noo Noo and said..." Anna made loud slurping noises, Jack burst out laughing."Yeah and then you flew away." Anna finished, going back to eating her cereal. Elsa just shook her head and sighed. Jack was banging his fist on the table still laughing.

"Oh man, of all the times not to have the camera,"Jack sighed, wiping away a tear. Once he was done laughing he fixed up her pigtails. Elsa was just watching TV from the table, then they saw their father pass them. They greeted him and he return the greeting with a grunt and headed out the back door.

"ELSA! Come to your room so mommy can put on your clothes!" Their mother shouted from upstairs, Elsa jumped down from the chair and walked up the stairs to her room. She opened the door to see her mother with her clothes on the bed.

"Come come come, we are going to be late," Elsa's mother said. Elsa hurried to her mother and she put on her dress, blue leggings and shoes. Her mother licked her thumb and rubbed her cheek which had cereal on it. Once she was done she called Anna, and the red head ran up quickly into the room and face planted on her sister's bed giggling. Elsa giggled and their mother sighed.

"Anna come now, no time for this we are going to be late," their mother said trying to put on Anna's clothes. Elsa just watched the whole ordeal in thought. Once mother was done, they all headed downstairs and out the front door. Jack waved goodbye, as he was going to stay at home with Gerda. She was still drooling and watching the television. They all got in the car and went on their way. While they were on their journey, their mother handed Elsa and Anna their bags.

"Here girls these are your bags, it has your lunches, paper and pencils. Anna has a coloring book and some crayons and Elsa you have some puzzles in case you both get bored," their mother explained. Anna was checking if she had all her colors, as she loved her crayons. Elsa wasn't too happy about being alone.

"Mama, why do I have to go to school?" Elsa asked softly.

"It's just how it is Anna...I mean Elsa. We all went to school already, now it's you girls' turn." Mrs. Winters said, and Mr. Winters nodded in agreement.

"Can I go with Elsa to Kindergarten."Anna asked, but their mother sighed.

"No sweetie, you are too young to go to school. We are taking you to preschool. Elsa's going to have to go there alone and make new friends." Elsa felt that funny feeling in her gut again. She didn't want to be alone.

"I don't want to go to school," Elsa whined.

"I wanna go with Elsa," Anna whined and sniffed. Mrs. Winters pinched the bridge of her nose. She wasn't exactly a morning person. She took a deep breath and sighed; she wasn't going to yell at her children.

"We're here," Mr. Winters deadpanned. Elsa, Anna and Mrs. Winters looked outside to see the Arendelle Academy. Arendelle Kindergarten was behind the school building. Mrs. Winters looked for the entrance to the Kindergarten, and when she saw all the Arrows pointing towards the area of each grade from Kindergarten til 6th grade, she took in all the directions. Elsa was looking at the children her age and older walking with their parents towards different buildings of the school, and she felt that funny feeling in her gut again. Anna was watching the birds, giggling at the sounds their wings made once they flapped it.

"Alright Elsa, say goodbye to your sister and father. We're going now," Mrs. Winters said, getting out of the car and walking towards the front sign of the school that read Arendale Academy. Elsa kissed her daddy on the cheek, then she did the same with Anna, but her little sister wasn't satisfied with just a kiss. She pulled her into a hug, rubbing her cheek against her sister's. Elsa giggled, and returned the hug. She put on her bag, got out the car and ran to her mother. Anna closed the car door. Elsa held her mother's hand. Her mother was pacing following the signs to their destination. Elsa's little feet couldn't keep up, as she was practically running to keep up with her mother. Mrs. Winters saw there was a lady standing by a classroom. She smiled and walked towards the woman, reading the sign Kindergarten on the wall and began asking her questions. While she was doing that, Elsa hid herself behind her skirt and watched all the children inside the classroom, some were crying, some were playing and laughing, Elsa's held her mother's leg tighter.

"Elsa sweetie, it's time for you to go inside. This nice lady is going to take care of you," Mrs. Winters said softly. Elsa looked up at her mother, then the lady. The lady smiled at her. She then looked at the class full of children screaming and crying, she shook her head vigorously, The lady giggled. Mrs. Winters pulled her daughter off of her gently, and bent down so they were the same height.

"Elsa it's okay I know you're scared but it's only going to be for a few hours then I will come pick you up and you will play with your sisters again, alright?" Mrs. Winters reassured her. Elsa gave a slight nodded, hugged her mother, then went inside finding a place to sit. Most of the children were playing on the carpet.

"That's a sweet little girl you have there," the lady said.

"Please contact me if there's any trouble. She's never been without her sisters before. They are inseparable," Mrs. Winters said. The lady nodded, and with that Mrs. Winters was on her way.

Elsa was sitting on a chair, her puzzle on the table. There were children were crying for their parents. She didn't understand why her mother left her in a place like this. All she wanted was to play with Anna and pinch Gerda's cheeks. She just wanted to go home. Tears streamed down Elsa's face. All the other kids had settled down but Elsa started crying alone. The lady sighed and decided it was time to introduce herself.

"Good morning children, I'm Helena Incredible. You may call me Mrs. Incredible or just refer to me as teacher. Welcome to Arendelle Kindergarten. Whenever you need to use the bathroom you ask me first. You can play as much as you want to; these toys are for your entertainment. If there's any questions please raise your hand and say your name, so that I know a little bit about you guys. Tomorrow morning we can start with names and last names. Any questions?" As the teacher concluded, a boy picking his nose raised his hand.

" Me Sebastian. When's lunch? "The boy asked. Everyone giggled, and Elsa smiled.

"Well, Sebastian, first of we don't begin with me , we begin with I'm in an introduction, okay? Anyway, that's about a few hours away. 10 am is when you eat lunch. That's when the long arm is on the 12 and the short one is on the 10 alright?" Helena explained, gesturing to the clock, almost forgetting some might not know what time is yet. The children all nodded, still very shy. A red haired girl raised her hand hesitantly. The teacher looked her way.

"Hi uhm, I'm Ariel. I was wondering when do we get to play by the parks outside?" Ariel asked shyly, playing with her hair. Elsa didn't see a park on her way in the school building, but then again she wasn't paying much attention to anything at all. Elsa looked in Ariel's direction, and Ariel spotted her and shyly smiled at her. Elsa looked away, blushing.

"Well what good manners you have Ariel. That is about the same time as when you have lunch, it's called break time." Ariel nodded. Elsa wanted to go home. She needed to ask, but every time she wanted to raise her hand someone always beat her to it. She waited patiently and then eventually raised her hand. The teacher looked in her direction, and all the students followed. Everyone was staring at her, waiting for her question. Elsa couldn't speak with all the eyes watching her. Her stomach felt funny, and she stuttered trying to form words but her mind was blank. Heart thumping faster, heat coming from no where radiating throughout her, she didn't understand what was happening to her. The teacher looked confused, and Elsa heard a girl sigh loud.

"Ma'am! When are we going home?" A girl asked, drawing everyone's attention to her, Elsa sighed a little in relief. Mrs . Incredible didn't like what the girl just did.

"Little girl, what is your name?" Helena asked, slightly annoyed.

"I'm Drizella! Ma'am." The girl announced proudly.

"Well Drizella, that was rude. We don't speak unless your fellow classmate is done speaking. You have to wait your turn," the teacher explained kindly. Drizella rolled her eyes.

"Well she wasn't talking ,like at all. Maybe she's stupid, or her mommy never learnt her how to speak," Drizella said condescendingly. The children burst out laughing, and Elsa felt a little hurt by the words. Mrs. incredible saw the little girl was on the verge of tears.

"Drizella! Go to the corner and don't say a word!" Mrs . Incredible scolded, all the kids stopped laughed and Drizella stared at her teacher, mouth agape.

"Ma'am! What did I do it was tha-"

"NOW!" Helena snapped. Drizella growled angrily and stomped to the corner. Helena took a breathe and turned to Elsa's direction, the little girl was sniffing softly to herself, playing with her puzzles.

"I'm sorry little girl, what was the question you were going to ask?" Mrs. Incredible asked sweetly. Elsa closed her eyes and shook her head. She didn't speak. She was holding herself in, stopping herself from crying, and everyone staring at her was not helping the effort.

"Oh okay then, atleast tell us your name."Elsa opened her mouth, but she started crying, she tried controlling herself, tears streaming down her cheeks, she was sniffing uncontrollably making it impossible to speak.

"E-E-Elsa." Elsa squeaked out softly, wiping her eyes with her sleeve, no one heard her.

"What was that sweetie?" The teacher asked. Elsa mentally sighed and built up the courage to speak again, but someone beat her to it.

"She said her name is Eh Eh Elsa," the boy near her joked. Everyone in the class once again laughed at the crude attempt at humor. Elsa cringed hard at the feeling of hurt, and embarrassment washed over her. Fresh tears streamed down her face. Helena glared daggers at the boy and pointed to the corner. The boy walked in shame to the corner.

"Now children there is a difference between funny and there's a difference between rudeness, what you just did was despicable, we don't make fun of each other simply because some of us don't speak well, see well, or even understand anything well. We're not all the same. We are all unique, do you understand?" Helena scolded. Everyone nodded.

"Good. Now, go play." That said, all the students scattered across the room going for the toys they had set their eyes on, and the teacher went to go talk to the misbehaved kids. Elsa finished her first puzzle set. She let out a sigh of content and began her second one. It was Power Rangers in space on their space boards. The teacher headed towards her direction with the two kids. Elsa didn't look up and she kept herself busy.

"Elsa sweetie, these two have something to say," Helena spoke softly. Elsa looked their way. Drizella crossed her arms and pouted, the boy was the first to speak.

"Listen Elsa I'm sorry okay? I just wanted to make everyone laugh, I'm sure duper sorry," The boy apologized genuinely, looking guiltily at Elsa. Elsa smiled.

"It's okay," Elsa said shyly. The boy beamed and ran away once he knew everything was good and Helena smiled . Helena waited for the girl to say her apology, but she didn't say a word, and after a few seconds of waiting the teacher nudged Drizella. She sighed dramatically.

"Elsa I'm sorry," Drizella said flatly.

"It's okay."Elsa smiled at Drizella, but she didn't return the smile. Instead she just walked away and flipped her hair, muttering "crybaby". The girls that heard it snickered and looked at Elsa. The platinum blonde felt a pang go through her heart that hurt.

"There you see Elsa, not everyone meant what they said, they just didn't understand, that's all." Helena reassured, Elsa simply nodded, watching Drizella play and gossip with some girls, slyly looking her way now and then . Time went by in the classroom. Screams of joy and murmurings and laughter was heard in the classroom. They were starting to get acquainted with each other, choosing their groups and talking about anything 6 year olds find interesting. Elsa finished all her puzzles. She sat there admiring her work, buying time so she didn't have to go talk to anyone. She felt a little weird finding a friend after everyone had already done so and did not want to bother anyone. The school bell rung, the children stood quiet in confusion, Helena opened the door and gestured outside.

"Yeaaaaaaah!" The children roared in excitement, rushing out the door, Elsa packed her puzzles back in her bag, took her lunch out and exited the classroom. She looked around to see where the park was. It turned out that it was on the side of the kindergarten building. She watched the children play on the jungle gym, overcrowding the slide, and she saw two girls on the twin swings. They even overcrowded the seesaw. Elsa tried to have a turn on any of those structures, but it was too crowded and she always made way for others' turn. She soon gave up trying to play on anything and decided to just sit down and have a sandwich. She just sat and watched the children play. She then watched the red haired girl play jump rope with a few other girls. Elsa remembered her name was Ariel. Elsa then glanced at Drizella and her friends. They were just talking about what they did before school. Elsa felt her stomach feel funny again when hearing Drizella and her friends laugh. She dropped her sandwich and groaned a little. She didn't notice a boy was standing right in front of her.

"Hey there, hi my name's Aladdin, nice to meet you." The boy greeted with a bright smile, and Elsa smiled holding her stomach, the funny feeling was getting worse.

"Hi I'm Elsa, nice to meet you too," Elsa struggled out softly.

"I was wondering if you wanted to play with us? You seem lonely. C'mon it will be fun," Aladdin offered, Elsa wanted to answer Aladdin but she could not, her stomach was taking over, she wrapped her arms around herself tight, she moaned loud in agony.

"Are you okay?" Aladdin asked worried. Elsa felt something rise up from deep in her stomach and out her mouth, it happend again and again, Elsa was on her hands and his knees, she realized she had just puked on Aladdin, the boy screamed in panic, causing everyone to look his way.

"Eeeeeew gross!" Elsa heard from the other children. She looked up to see everyone looked either disgusted or concerned.

Elsa didn't understand.

"Gross get her away from me! Away! Away!"

Why this had to happen to her she didn't know. It never happened before.

"It's that weird girl from before, she's so gross!"

She was happy, now her mother had to go and drop her off someplace with strangers.

"Elsa!? Honey it's okay, I will call your mother and you will be fine."

Elsa listened to everyone commenting, insulting and laughing at her, she didn't have the strength to cry, she didn't understand any of this, but she did know one thing.

This was the best day of Kindergarten ever.

Author's note: Hey,I know you haven't seen my stories in a while just been busy, my aunt and great aunt died earlier this month, funny thing is they were on my dad and mom side, and their funeral? On the same day...fun huh? Imagine how my damn parents argued, oh yeah and I was in hospital cause of stomach pains and shit...anyway I will upload more one shots of sexy smut just give my kidney time to not put me through hell, oh yeah all these characters are all Disney. Feel free to Google them. See ya! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 Normality

Year 2002,11:52 am, Mr. Winters car.

Silence inside the family car aside from the humming of the engine. Elsa was staring out the window in the backseat, gazing at the sky. It was blue today, with no clouds in sight it; was crystal clear. Elsa liked staring at things like that for some reason. It was better than focusing on her stomach.

"Elsa," their mother started, facing her daughter from the passenger seat. Elsa didn't answer.

"Elsa," Mrs. Winters said more sternly, finally getting Elsa's attention.

"What happened today, sweetie?" Mrs. Winters asked, concern evident on her face. Elsa looked at the bag on her mother's lap which had her contaminated clothes, then looked at her new clothes. She forced a smile on her.

"I-I was just sick! I think I had a stomach bug but I will be better tomorrow!" Elsa beamed. Mrs. Winters smiled back seemingly buying Elsa's first lie she made. But to Elsa it was like a birthday party secret, lying to keep everyone happy.

"Oh, that's right. There has been a bug going around. I will try giving you something lighter on your stomach tomorrow morning, okay?" Mr. Winters reassured. Elsa nodded and looked out the window, crisis averted.

"Did you make any new friends Elsa?" Mr. Winters asked suddenly, looking at Elsa through the mirror. Her heartbeat began to rise.

"No, I didn't," Elsa said softly, not looking at her parents. Mr. and Mrs. Winters look at each other concerned.

"It's okay sweetheart you've been there for like 3 hours, you will make friends tomorrow. There's no rush." Mrs. Winters said smiling at Elsa. She returned the smile. They arrived at Anna's pre-school. Anna was running around with a boy outside, waiting for their parents with the rest of the kids. Anna spotted the car and waved goodbye to her teacher and her playmate and sprinted to the car door.

"Hi mama and papa. Oh Elsa!" Anna said in a high pitch, giving Elsa a bear hug, rubbing her cheek against Elsa's. Their parents chuckled at the sight.

"Anna, how was yo-"

"It was fun mama! We did a whole bunch of stuffs today! Everyone was crying and stuff, but Mama I remembered what you says. You say you coming for me at the end of the day right!" Anna said, smiling ear to ear. Their mother nodded, and their father started the car again and off they went. Anna poked Elsa's eye. Elsa wanted her arm away, Anna giggled and did it and Elsa swatted her arm.

"What is it Anna?" Elsa whined trying to go back to her daydream.

"Can we, uhm, play with the puzzles when we get home?" Anna asked bouncing in her seat, Elsa thought about what puzzles they could do, since she already finished a few in Kindergarten.

"Yes, I think there's another at home in our room. Gerda can help too," Elsa said smiling, Anna nodded still bouncing on her seat excited to run home. Once they stopped in the drive way of their home, Anna ran to the front door. Elsa did the same at a slower pace, then Anna banged on the door.  
Jack slightly open the door so he can peep his eye out.

"What's the password?" Jack said in a deep voice. Elsa giggled.

"Poopy butt!" Anna shouted.

"Wrong! Two tries left," Jack warned still in character, Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Jack's so smart and handsome," Elsa said with false enthusiasm, Jack chuckled and opened the door.

"Oh my god , Elsa! How ever did you know!?" Jack said posing femininely and flipping his hair, causing all three siblings to burst out laughing. Gerda was playing with her barbie dolls until she saw her sister's, then she got up to run and hug Elsa and Anna. They accepted the hug and Jack squeezed them all together in a big bear hug, ignoring their their screams for help.

"Jackie stop you stinky!" Anna squeaked out.

"Nope!" Jack said simply.

"I'm dying!" Gerda squeaked out.

"More food for me," Jack teased, shaking them alittle in the hug. Their mother came in and closed the door.

"Knock it off, Jackson we can plan their murder next time not today," their mother joked. Jack let the three girls go.

"Moooom," all three girls whined, causing their mother to giggle.

"Elsa, Anna are you two hungry?" Mrs. Winters asked. Anna nodded vigorously and Elsa reluctantly.

"Okay. Gerda, you already ate. You girls go play. I will prepare something for you," Mrs. Winters said, walking to the kitchen. Elsa watched her move to the kitchen, Anna bolted upstairs to the sisters' room to get the 250 piece puzzle, Gerda looked inside Elsa and Anna's Bags out of curiosity, and Jack decided to get the camera.

"Elsa?" Gerda called. She was still day dreaming.

"Hm?" Elsa said walking over to Gerda.

"Where did you and sister go? And why do you have these stuffs?" Gerda asked, looking up at her older sister.

"We went to a place that learns us stuff. We will be going there every day from now on," Elsa answered. Her stomach began feeling funny again, remembering the events.

"Oh, can you still play with me?" Gerda asked a little sad. Elsa smiled.

"Of course! Always," Elsa answered enthusiastically.

"Is the place where you learn stuff nice?" Gerda asked, but Elsa didn't answer. Anna bolted down the stairs with the puzzles, almost tripping over the stairs as she went down.

"I found it!" Anna chirped, and threw the box on the floor in front of the TV. The puzzle pieces went everywhere. She was smiling at the pieces on the floor, and Elsa and Gerda sighed.

"Anna! We were going to do the puzzle on the table not the floor," Elsa sighed. Anna rolled her eyes.

"What's the difference let's just start, Gerda, don't eat the puzzle pieces this time!" Anna half joked. Elsa giggled.

"Nuh uh! That was you, you chewed on it I saw!" Gerda quickly defended, causing Anna to blush. Elsa raised her brow smirking at her younger sister.

"Shut up, shut up! Let's build this puzzle," Anna shouted quickly. All three girls sat on the floor and began building the puzzle together. Gerda forced some pieces but Elsa took it out and placed it where it was supposed to be placed. Their father came in the house and watched them a little bit before going to the bathroom to install the shower he decided to do a few days ago. Jack came in with his camera recording the girls concentrating on the puzzle.

"Aaaw, look at you all, playing puzzles. You know some kids can't even do puzzles at your age? You guys are so intelligent," Jack complimented.

"Intel lo gant?" Elsa voiced out, putting her hand on her lip in thought.

"Intelligent, it means smart," Jack explained.

"Smar-art?" Anna asked, scrunching her face in thought.

"Yes, it means you know stuff."Jack sighed.

"Stuff?" Gerda asked, Jack blinked and got what they were doing.

"Oh har har, you are very funny!" Jack mused, all three girls burst into a laughing fit. Jack made as if he was going to destroy the puzzle, and all three girls' laughter turned to screams of terror, laying on their puzzle to cover it.

"Your not freaking funny Jackie!" Anna screamed above the other girls.

The next day it was the same routine, but this time Elsa made her way to her usual seat away from everybody. She heard some of the students talking about how she'll vomit on them and giggled about it. It hurt her, but she tried to ignore what they were saying. The teacher got up from her seat, ready to start today's lesson.

"Alright class, I decided to let you all have another day of fun. Remember to pack the toys away once you are done with them," the teacher said. All of the children scattered again to their groups they had made yesterday. The teacher noticed Elsa was sitting alone finishing the same puzzle from yesterday. She approached her slowly so as to not to make her jumpy or hesitant. Uhm Elsa honey," the teacher started, but Elsa didn't look up.

"Elsa,"the teacher said more sternly. Elsa looked up this time, a little frightened that she did something wrong. Helena gave the little one a warm smile.

"Don't you want to play with the other kids? They would love playing with your puzzles," Helena said softly. Elsa looked at her and then at the other kids.

"I don't want to," Elsa said simply, feeling herself about to cry, but she held it. Helena looked in the direction that she was facing then back at her.

"Why sweetheart?" Helena asked.

"They make fun of me," Elsa said, going back to her puzzle.

"What? Who? Who made fun of you Elsa?" Helena asked, a little annoyed that there were still children making fun of the poor girl. It was only her first day . Elsa closed her eyes. She didn't want to make trouble, she didn't want to make anyone else hate her for getting into trouble like Drizella. She just wanted to be left in peace.

"Who made fun o-"

"Okay, I will make friends," Elsa said quickly, smiling at the teacher. Helena wanted to press the subject but decided to wait until Elsa was ready. They got up and walked to the other kids. Drizella was in the group, and Elsa stopped walking. Helena looked down at her quizzically.

"Everything okay sweetie?" Helena asked. Elsa looked towards the other group that had the red head in it.

"Uhm, can we go there?" Elsa asked shyly, pointing at the group of kids playing around by the kitchen toys .The teacher nodded and off they went. Elsa looked around, taking in what the kids were doing.

"Hello kids, what you doing?" Helena asked. Ariel was the one to answer first.

"Hi ma'am, we are playing house. I'm the mommy, and I'm cooking food." Ariel said proudly, stirring the pot of imaginary soup, the other kids nodded.

"We're the kids!" one of the kids beamed, and Ariel glared at them.

"No talking or you don't get soup, Flounder!" Ariel scolded. The boy looked sad and pouted, causing everyone to laugh. Elsa smiled.

"Do you girls mind if Elsa plays with you? She's really shy," Helena cooed, causing the little girl to blush. Ariel smiled at Elsa's embarrassment.

"Sure! You can be the doggy," Ariel teased. Elsa raised her brow.

"What? Doggy? Why?" Elsa asked confused. Helena slowly backed away without them noticing.

"'Cause, Elsa, I have already three kids! I can't have four, that's too much money!" Ariel said matter-of-factly. Elsa sighed.

"Bark bark! Bark!" Elsa shouted, wiggling her butt in indication of her tail. The kids around them giggled and so did Ariel. Elsa blushed.

"Good girl,"Ariel said patting her head.

"I will feed the dog!" Flounder said excitedly, putting a toy bowl in front of Elsa. She made munching noises as she ate from the bowl. Ariel cleared her throat getting into character.

"Alright kids! Time for dinner! Doggy, we can play while the kids eat, " Ariel said.

"Bark bark!" Elsa said again. Ariel giggled, and they went slightly away from the group and pretended they were outside. Ariel tackled Elsa to the ground and tickled her, and Elsa burst into laughter wiggling her legs.

"Ariel stop, I'm going to pee!" Elsa giggled out.

"Coochy coochy coo!" Ariel said laughing along with her and tickled her. They both laughed loudly, and Helena smiled at them and went back to reading her book . Ariel stopped her assault before she actually made Elsa pee, and they layed on each other for a while, until Elsa heard the other group with Drizella in it snickering. She heard them making barking noises. She looked their way to see them avoiding her gaze quick, Drizella just smiled her way. Ariel was still giggling on top of Elsa until she noticed she was laughing alone.

"Doggy what's wrong?" Ariel asked.

"Oooh doggy, you want a snack?" Drizella mocked, causing her group of kids to start laughing. Ariel looked confused. When Elsa got up and went back to her seat, she noticed her puzzle wasn't on the desk. She checked in her bag, she was on the verge of crying because she didn't want to lose things now. Then Ariel walked over to her.

"Elsa?" Ariel asked softly.

"Where's my puzzle?" Elsa sniffed, wiping away a tear before it could be shown.

"You're puzzle?" Ariel asked confused, watching Elsa look around the table under and over.

"My puzzle I always play with! The puzzle that was on my table I need my puzzle!" Elsa shouted, panicking out of frustration.

"Okay, okay maybe you left it outside?" Ariel asked, the rest of them checking around.

"No, I didn't," Elsa said, looking in Drizella's direction to see a big boy in Drizella's group peeling the pictures of the puzzle pieces, Elsa paced towards the group but boys blocked her off.

"Where you going blondie?" one of the boys asked innocently. Elsa tried to push pass them.

"You gots my puzzle pieces, can have it back please?" Elsa pleaded holding back her tears, watching the boy still peel off the image of the puzzle pieces.

"Who says it's yours? Maybe I bought the same puzzle," the big boy said. The group snickered still holding Elsa away from her toy. Elsa let out a nervous laugh.

"Please, can I have my puzzle back?" Elsa begged. They ignored her, and tears began streaming down Elsa's face.

"Please, can I have my puzzles back please please please!?" Elsa shrieked. The group looked at her shocked. This got the attention of the teacher.

"Chien po! What the heck do you think you doing!?" Helena barked out of anger. The big kid looked around and hid the puzzle behind his back.

"Nothing."

"Ha yeah, a whole lot of nothing. Elsa, what happened dear." Elsa was crying and sniffing, she looked their way, all the kids from that specific group glared at her. Elsa didn't know what to do, but then Ariel stepped in.

"Those meanies! Took Elsa's puzzle and and and they don't want to give it back ma'am," Ariel said quickly, glaring at Drizella.

"Chien Po, give the puzzles back now." Helena said in a threatening voice.

"But ma'am Drizella told me to do it!" Chien Po defended himself.

"Now!" With that, he through the puzzle pieces on the ground out of anger and stormed out of the class.

"Chien you are marching in here right now and picking up this mess! Chien! Chien!" Helena shouted. Elsa got to her knees, she looked at the puzzle pieces, the power ranger image it had was ruined and some of the pieces were torn. Elsa just stared at the pieces then began picking them up and putting it in her puzzle box.

"Elsa, Chien will-"

"It's okay Miss Helena. I will do it, it's my stuff anyways. I'm not going to mess on your floor." Elsa's voice was weak from crying. Helena smiled sadly, and she offered to help but Elsa just shook her head. So she stayed back while the rest of the kids continued playing once the commotion was over. Once Elsa got back to her seat she began playing with other puzzles since her Power Ranger one was ruined, and Ariel and her little group sat with her.

"I don't want to play house anymore," Elsa sighed.

"I-I know Elsa, we here to play with you. If you want us to," Ariel said smiling, the others nodded.

"What that people did to you wasn't cool, mon," the Jamaican kid said, and the other nodded.

"Yeah so will you let us?" Flounder asked. Elsa sighed, as she just wanted to be alone.

"Fine," Elsa said, trying her best to smile at them. They all built the puzzle together, ignoring everyone else in the classroom.

"By the way, from now on I'm going to call you doggy!" Ariel said. Elsa looked up, mouth agape.

"What, why!? That's mean!" Elsa whined softly, but Ariel giggled.

"Because! It's like a reminder that you are my friend and it's like our little code! That we are friends or were friends," Ariel beamed, then laughed nervously at how dumb she sounded.

"It's okay if you don't like it. I'm dumb, okay!?"Ariel said blushing. Elsa giggled.

"Woof woof."

Elsa could get use to having these people as her friends. She was going to try her best not to anger anyone. She will cling on to this group of friends til she was done with school. She didn't know how long that would be, but she was prepared . It was finally an uneventful day. She could finally have a full day without something happening to her. She knew what to call days like this. A normal day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 Grandpappy Kai

Year 2002,09:51 a.m,The Winters ' household

It was early in the morning and the girls were all sitting on the couch in their pajamas. Anna and Gerda were wearing one-piece pajamas and Elsa in pants and a t-shirt, sipping on their apple juice watching a show they started watching every Saturday and Sunday for the past year, Digimon.

"Okay I think it's time we all choose our favy person on Digimon, my favy is uh, the boy with the green hat thing, his name's T.K. and his trusty Digimon Padamon, how bout you Gerda?" Elsa asked, taking a sip from her apple juice. Gerda rubbed her eyes, still tired from being woken up a couple of minutes ago.

"Uhm, the the girl with the helmet and her pink bird," Gerda said, still watching the screen. Anna looked confused.

"She's talking about Sora and I dunno what's her pink Digimon's name how bout you Anna," Elsa asked. Anna smiled and took a long slurp of her apple juice and then let out a loud satisfying sigh.

"Well you see! I like Matt! With Gougumon, he's so fluffy!" Anna exclaimed hugging herself. Gerda rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, right! You just wanna choose that guy cause Elsa liked his little brother! You such a doodoo brain!" Gerda shouted from her single couch across Anna's. Elsa was on the family couch in the middle of the two.

"Nuh uh! I just like Matt cause he plays the, the uhm?" Anna sipped her juice in embarrassment and thought.

"Harmonica?" Elsa answered.

"Yeah that thing! Anyway, that's why I like him!" Anna protested.

"Yeah right. You just love kissing up to Elsa!" Gerda countered.

"Nuh huh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nuh huh!"

"Uh huh!" Elsa looked between the two amused at their constant bickering, she looked back behind the chair to look at their brother still on the landline talking.

"He's on there forever. He don't even play with us anymore since he got a girlfriend." Elsa muttered to her sister. They the stopped arguing and watched their brother twirling the telephone wire and talking softly.

"Can you imagine us being like that one day?" Anna asked, all three girls shivered in disgust at the thought.

"No way not me! Nuh uh! I'm going to be a single and super rich one day!" Elsa said proudly. Their father overheard his daughter, and he put the suitcases down and walked over to the girls.

"Oh is that so? You going to be rich? How are you going to do that?" Mr. Winters mused.

"Morning papa, I'm going to be superman!" Elsa said proudly. Their father burst out laughing, all three girls look at him confused.

"But Elsa, you don't gots no superpowers?" Anna questioned, confused on how her sister will save the world.

"Silly Anna! I will be like bug man and let a spider bite me. I will be awesome!" Elsa said proudly hopping in her seat in excitement, Their father just laughed and left the room to put the suitcases in the car trunk.

"What's his problem?" Gerda asked confused.

"He's just jealous of my amazing idea." Elsa said shaking her head in disappointment.

"Alright!" Jack said suddenly, grabbing the girls attention.

"So we are going to Grandpappy's for the new years. We're going with two cars, who's riding with me and who's riding with Papa?" Jack asked, putting on his blue hoodie.

"Will your girlfriend be with you?"Anna teased, Elsa and Gerda giggled.

"Yeah she is. We have been dating for two years now, you'd think you girls got use to it already," Jack said rolling his eyes.

"What's her name, the toothfairy?" Elsa asked smirking.

"It's Toothiana. Look, just answer the question so we can get ready," Jack said, a little annoyed.

"I'm going with you big bro! I happened to like you guys being happy!" Gerda said, sticking her tongue out at her sister's. Both girls looked shocked.

"Traitor," Elsa hissed acting betrayed. Anna shook her head in disappointment.

"Good, you girls can wait for mama. I think she's almost done. We're going to head on so long, it's like a fourteen hour drive plus pit stops so we will arrive there pretty late. Ask mom to bring blankets and pillows alright? Okay, bye," Jack said leaving. Gerda stuck out her tongue at her sister's and the two did the same, before she followed him out the door.

"Well, now we gotta wait for mama and you know how long she takes in the bathroom,"Anna sighed, swinging her legs.

"Yeah, she takes like two days with her make up and stuff," Elsa said, rubbing her nose to get rid of an itch. She saw her father come down with more luggage.

"Hey papa, when are we leaving?" Elsa asked.

"In a little while honey," her father answered, exiting the house yet again.

"You know what's sad sis?" Elsa asked Anna.

"He said that to me like an hour ago," Anna deadpanned. They both sighed and fell on the couch, watching television in pure boredom.

After the two hours of waiting, the Winters family finally went off on their long ride to their grandparents' house outside of Arendelle. The family was already three hours into the drive making good progress.

Mama! I gotta go pee!" Anna whined jumping up and down in one place. Mrs. Winters sighed.

"Anna sweetie, didn't I say go before we left?" their mother questioned.

"That was forever ago! I need to release! Mama! It's super big!" Anna said in pain, holding her bladder.

"Don't worry, Annabelle, there's a pit stop coming up," their father reassured.

"Oh when is that?" Anna asked, happy to finally pee.

"About an hour,"Their father said smiling. Anna's smile disappeared, then she frantically flailed her arms and legs screaming in frustration. Everyone in the car covered their ears.

"Okay! Okay! We are going to pull over! Honey pull over now!" their mother yelled over Anna's constant shrieking.

"B-but we can't stop here, we're still on the highway!" their father shouted meekly. Anna's screams became more high pitched, and Elsa slammed her head against the car door out of irritation.

"GOD DAMN IT AGNARR STOP THE FUCKING CAR!" their mother snapped. The car swerved to the side, luckily for the family they were near the end of long highway, near bushes. The car stopped and their mother immediately opened the door and pulled Anna out, positioning her to relieve her self. The girl released with a sigh of relief. Elsa watched her sister pee from inside the car.

"Papa," Elsa called.

"Yes snowflake?" Mr. Winters answered.

"Mama said a bad word," Elsa said simply. Mr. Winters sighed.

"Yes Elsa, you're mama was just angry is all. It just slipped out. Don't say that word, okay darling?" their father said firmly. Elsa nodded, then Anna and their mother got back in the car. Their mother took in a breathe.

"Does anyone else need to pee before the pit stop?" Their mother asked slightly annoyed, rubbing her temples. Everyone shook asked heads.

"Let's go," their mother said darkly. Their father started the car and off they went . Elsa looked at her mother's face through the rear view mirror and saw that she was angry. Elsa never saw her like this before. Their father caught sight of Elsa's worried face and nudged his wife.

"What!?" their mother said irritated that she was suddenly touched. Their father gestured to Elsa behind them. Mrs. Winters changed her face into a loving one.

"What's wrong sweetie?" their mother asked warmly.

"You look so angry mama, are you okay?" Elsa asked. Mrs. Winters looked around with a smile still attached to her face as if looking for an answer. Elsa raised her eyebrow.

"I'm fine sweetheart. I just thought of something that made me upset," their mother said smiling. Elsa nodded slowly. Did her mother just lie?

They arrived at the pit stop far outside of Arendelle. It was dark out already, and Elsa took note of the convenience store, petrol station, McDonald's and KFC. There was a lot of people parked, probably going on vacation as well. She saw her brother Jack waving to their father pretending he was one of the parking instructors, gesturing them to park next to his car. Everyone in the car laughed at his actions. As their father was reversing into the parking spot, he waved backwards til the car was at its limit then raised his thumb indicating they were good. Everyone got out of the car and reunited with Jack, with everyone making their greetings.

"Okay we are buying lunch, mama you guys paying or us?" Jack asked taking out his wallet.

"It's fine your father will do so, what does everyone want?" their mama asked.

"Steers!" Anna shouted.

"Anna there's no steers store here, only McDonald's and KFC," Jack explained, which made Anna sigh sadly.

"I want KFC. I big burger," Gerda said rubbing her grumbling belly. Then they all looked at Elsa.

"KFC sounds good I guess,"Elsa said still holding her pillow.

"Okay I will go stand in line, and place the order I'm thinking a lot of streetwise two's? I'm going to buy me a mocha latte, back in a few, their brother said taking, his father's money and running to the store. . Mrs. Winters sighed, rubbing her arms.

"I'm going to the toilet, anyone wanna come with?" their mother asked. Gerda nodded and Anna, all three of them left. Elsa squeezed her pillow and walked over to Toothiana who was still in her brother's car listening to music.

"Oh hey there Elsa, hey, you uhm, wanna sit in the car or something?" Toothiana asked smiling at the little girl. Elsa shook her head.

"No, I just wanted to see what you're doing. Uhm what are you doing?" Elsa asked looking around in the car.

"Uhm, just listening to music, yep. I like music, it calms the nerves," Toothiana said. It was Boys 2 Men playing. Elsa noted it had a feeling she was too young to understand come over her body, like being relaxed by humming. Elsa opened the back door of Jack's car and sat with her feet outside the car, listening to the song with Toothiana.

"Did you enjoy the, uhm, ride?" Toothiana suddenly asked. Elsa remembered the humming, ingredients of the car, the slow romantic music playing on the radio, gazing at the sunset as it dropped and now seeing the beautiful stars outside.

"Yeah I did, how about you?" Elsa asked curiously.

"Yeah I did, it's so peaceful. I like joy rides, it's so quiet aside from the radio playing of course. I like the quiet sometimes, your brother doesn't. Not t-that I do mind, I don't I just like it quiet. Don't say anything to your brother," Toothiana said nervously twiddling her thumbs. Elsa giggled.

"It's our little secret," Elsa said smiling. Toothiana smiled back, and she was about to say something when she saw Anna running and spearing Elsa right into the car giggling.

"Ow! Anna that hurt!" Elsa exclaimed, looking at the invisible ache on her arm. Anna just giggled, and Gerda shook her head.

"Anna, you so weird sometimes," Gerda said.

"Well you're weird all the time," Anna retaliated. Gerda stuck her tongue out and so did Anna. Elsa got out of the car and wanted to go back to her parents' car, but instead stayed outside looking up at the night sky. In a short while Jack came with their food, and they all ate their lunch while listening to the car radio. Soon after, they were on their way yet again, reaching their destination around 1 in the morning. Elsa and Anna were fast asleep.

The next morning when Elsa woke up she was in the guest bedroom at their Grandpappy's place. She could hear Anna and Gerda's voices playing with her cousin's. She got up and ran down the hall and jumped in her Grandpappy's arms.

"Grandpappy!" Elsa exclaimed excitedly, rubbing her face in his torso. Her Grandfather let out a warm chuckle.

"There's the Sleeping Beauty. I thought you died in your sleep," Grandpappy joked, pinching Elsa's cheeks.

"Ooh Grandpappy, stoooop!" Elsa said between giggles.

"Hello Elsa, I'm glad you could make it. Your mother don't know how blessed she is with a little beauty like you," their aunty said in front of Anna and Gerda.

"Uhm, thanks Aunty Ingrid," Elsa said, playing with her french braid. Grandpappy sighed.

"Ingrid, go help your sister Iduna with the luggage," Grandpappy said.

"But I-"

"Go go go before you make a buttprint on the couch from sitting around so much go go!" Grandpappy said playfully. All three girls giggled, and Ingrid sighed and walked off to help out her sister.

"Look at you girls growing up so fast! I don't suppose you want story time anymore do you?" Grandpappy asked with pretend sadness.

"Noooo! Grandpappy, we still want stories!" Anna protested.

"Oh I'm so sad, maybe your cousin's will love the story," Grandpappy said slowly walking away with his cane.

"No fuck them!" Elsa said suddenly covering her mouth immediately. Anna and Gerda stared at her mouths agape. Grandpappy stopped in his tracks and turned to face Elsa, then burst out laughing hysterically. The three girls were confused.

"Where did you learn that word Elsa?" their grandpappy asked, trying to hold his laughter.

"Mama," Elsa answered shyly, playing with her braid.

"Oh? Well you're mother was always the one with anger issues," Grandpappy said, still trying to contain himself.

"What do you say we take a walk to the beach shall we? After you eat, all of us and your cousins can head to the beach," Grandpappy offered.

"But what about our parents?" Anna asked, looking up at her grandpappy. He just let out a light chuckle and said.

"Fuck your parents,"causing all three girls to giggle and Elsa to blush.

"Yeah fuck our parents what's wrong with you!" Gerda yelled. All three girls followed their grandpappy to the kitchen, and he wiggled his butt as he walked to grab the girls attention. They all followed by wiggling theirs as well.

The family spent their afternoon going to the beach and playing in the water, Grandpappy didn't go with them in the water, instead he decided to stay with his wife who doesn't move much. The next day they had a barbecue in the evening at their uncle's house, and the girls spent that day playing in the streets with old childhood friends. It was now 11 pm. The entirety of the family on Elsa's mother's side was at Grandpappy's house, with some outside drunk. The kids and cousins were all playing and running around in the dark. His house was at the end of the road in the neighborhood, away from all the other houses. It had a huge field which is where he grows a little farm, so it was perfect for seeing the fireworks. Anna and Gerda were playing with their cousin's, Jack was in the bedroom area with most of their older cousins with his girlfriend, and their parents were outside playing domino's and getting drunk, with the family, talking and joking around. Elsa was sitting next to Grandpappy on a rocking chair gazing at the stars. He was looking at her Kindergarten pictures.

"How's Kindergarten anyway, little one?" Grandpappy asked, rocking his chair. Elsa felt calm, confident in her Grandpappy's presence so she might as well tell the truth.

"They don't like me so much. The kids like making me feel bad. I made a few friends but I think they just doing that so I don't feel bad," Elsa said sadly, rubbing her arm.

"I see. Did you tell your mother?" Grandpappy asked sounding a little serious. She looked at her mother at the party, dancing with her sister Ingrid with a bottle in her hand, laughing hysterically.

"No, because, uhm, its just for one year. Maybe next year in first grade they won't do it no more, right?" Elsa asked hopefully. Grandpappy simply nodded. They both felt a gentle breeze touch their skin, listening to the crickets and muffled talking and laughing from the distance.

"Besides, mama won't understand. She was a cheerleader growing up, she was popular like in the movies, and I'm the loser child. The bad guy always gets the loser child in movies so am I a loser? Was mama a bad person?" Elsa asked confused. Grandpappy was surprised at her granddaughter's perception at such a young age.

"You watch too many movies darling. It's not always true, but I do admit you're mother had a life of happiness. She doesn't know how to cope with hardship. What you're going through now will be completely new to your mother," Grandpappy explained. Elsa nodded. A slight pause.

"Why do they do that to me? Am I different?" Elsa asked.

"No no Elsa, you're not different. Don't ever say that you are different, okay? That's a term used by delusional self-centered people. No one's different sweetheart, everyone's different, but in the same way. Let's just call you, unique for now," Grandpappy said. Elsa looked at him confused.

"Noonick?...Nuicka!...New! New nick!" Elsa tried and failed, then she pouted and Grandpappy just chuckled at her attempts.

"I don't know what you mean, Grandpappy," Elsa said crossing her arms. Grandpappy shook his head in amusement.

"Did I ever tell you the story of the duck that didn't quack?" Grandpappy asked, looking at the stars. Elsa looked at him puzzled and shook her head.

"Well darling, there once was a family of ducks that loved going to the pond everyday to quack, but there was this one duck that never quaked. He made a different sound. He went HONK! HONK! HONK!" Grandpappy said loud, flapping his arms causing Elsa to burst into a fit of giggles.

"Everyday the odd duck Honked! Honked! While the others went quack, until finally someone had enough of that ducks honking. So they kicked him out, because he was irritating and he was-" Grandpappy said looking at Elsa to finish the sentence.

"New nick!" Elsa said proudly smiling up at her grandpappy.

"Exactly," Grandpappy laughed, roughing up Elsa's hair. "So the duck traveled around, honking to every creature in sight, some feared him and ran away and some even shooed him away for making a lot of noise. The duck was lonely," Grandpappy said sadly. Elsa pouted.

"Until, one day the duck heard honking, he was so happy he waddled over to the area to see other weird looking ducks but they honked just like him. so he joined them and to his surprise, they explained to him that he wasn't a duck after all! He was a goose the entire time. They all spend the majority of the time honking and annoying every animal they set there eyes on. The end," Grandpappy concluded. Elsa clapped.

"Yay! Goosy! What does that story mean?" Elsa asked tilting her head slightly to the side.

"Well Elsa, it means the people you know at school, they like their stuff and others like it too, and when no one likes what you like, that doesn't mean there isn't people out there that doesn't like what you like. There are children that likes puzzles like you do, they're just not in that classroom. If you search the world, you will find a bunch of people who like the same things you like." Grandpappy explained.

"What if I don't find that person?" Elsa asked curiously.

"Then search harder. There is over a billion people in the world that will love to meet you. If you like country music and your school likes hip hop, go search somewhere else in the world for someone who likes the same thing. You see, as long as you're in this world and as long as you watch TV and read books... Anything on this earth is an interest to everyone, and you my dear just like the more unique things in that one school. In another school your interests might be common,"Grandpappy explained, poking Elsa's nose. She nodded in understanding.

"The only time you are ever different is when you travel to another planet and like their food which is called bleeboop! Then when you come to earth and say 'hey everyone I like bleeboop!' Then everyone's like waaaah!?" Grandpappy made a silly face at Elsa. She burst out laughing.

"Thanks Grandpappy," Elsa said looking up at the sky. The fireworks started and the night sky was illuminated by other colors.

"And for what it's worth, I will always be your friend sweetheart," Grandpappy assured, smilingly warmly at his granddaughter. She ran and jumped on her Grandpappy and hugged him tightly.

"Happy new year, Elsa."

"Happy new year, Grandpappy."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 My new friend

Year 2003,06:43 am, The Winters ' household.

"Aw look at you, you look soo cute!"

"Aw you look like a little girl ready to go to work I'm getting the camera... again."

"I look dumb!" Elsa said puffing out her cheeks in annoyance, crossing her arms. She was wearing a navy blue pencil dress, a white shirt with a navy blue sleeveless pull over, white leggings with black shoes and, of course, a navy blue headband on her head.

"Elsa come now, that's your school uniform for now on. Do you prefer the Grey skirt? I tried my best to get the colour you like, school colors are, black, blue or grey so I chose blue, you're favorite color." Mrs. Winters smiled down at her daughter who was now checking herself out in the mirror, dissatisfied with her outfit.

"C'mon snowy, everyone wears a school uniform in elementary school in Arendelle, relax," Jack eased the little blonde, pointing the camera at her. Elsa saw him and stuck her tongue out to the camera and ran out of the room.

"You little turd!" Jack shouted from upstairs, causing Elsa to giggle. She made her way to the couch downstairs, where the other two girls were dressed sipping on their apple juice watching television.

"Hey girls! What you guys watching?" Elsa asked. As always, Gerda was drooling while watching TV in her zone, leaving Anna to answer, after she took a long sip of course.

"That's some good juice. Oh, we watching some new show. Jack said it's called, uhm, Mona the Vampire," Anna said, smacking her lips and enjoying her apple juice. Elsa climbed on the couch and slouched in it, watching the new show playing on the VCR for the girls to enjoy. Jack was secretly watching the girls with his camera.

"Hey Elsa, I'm in Kindergarten now. Maybe next year we can play together at school! Won't that be fun?" Anna asked excitedly bouncing in her seat. Elsa's eyes widened at the realization she would finally have a someone she could play with every day instead of being awkwardly alone when Ariel isn't at school.

"Yaaay!" Elsa shouted, hugging Anna. Gerda growled in discomfort being caught in the hug.

"I dunno why you guys are so happy. I have to be in crummy preschool. I don't like waking up this early! And plus I lost my babybop plushy!" Gerda said grumpily, pouting and folding her arms.

"Aaaw you still like Barney and friends?" Anna cooed, pulling her cheek . Gerda slapped it away.

"Yeah so what!?" Gerda challenged.

"Everyone knows power Rangers is so much better!" Anna argued.

"Nah ah! They don't even sing!"

"They don't have to sing, they can kick butt!" Anna shouted. Gerda's protest came in incomprehensible harsh squeaks which caused both Elsa and Anna to grit their teeth at the high pitched noise.

"Ey ey ey! What's going on in here!" Mr. Winters voice boomed, the girls said nothing, completely terrified. They were use to bothering their mother but not their father. His approach was different.

"Don't tease each other okay?" Mr. Winters simply said in a calm voice, all three girls nodded quickly. He scratched his head.

"I finally installed the shower, now when you girls are older you can take quick showers instead of long baths, of course I still prefer you take a bath as it saves money," their father explained, rubbing his mustache.

"Of course that's you're decision if you want to or not."

"Papa are you driving us to school?" Elsa asked.

"Of course I am. I'm going back to work next week, so when you girls are ready come tell me I will be in the kitchen," Mr. Winters said walking away. The girls went back to watching their show.

"Papa said he's getting you something amazing on your birthday, Elsa," Gerda suddenly announced, followed by an "oooooh" from Anna. Elsa looked away from the show to look at her youngest sister.

"Like what?"

"He didn't say. It's super secret. I'm the only one that knows," Gerda said smugly. Anna rolled her eyes.

"So super secret you had to tell Elsa right, Gertrude?" the red head said smiling devilishly at the name. Gerda attacked Anna wrestling on the floor. Jack ran quickly to his beloved sisters.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Jack chanted. Elsa looked at him confused, then shrugged and joined in for fun. They both raised their fists and chanted to promote the violence on their clean carpet.

"Annabelle, Gertrude that is enough, it's time to go," their mother said holding their bags in her hands. The younger siblings stopped fighting immediately and dusted themselves off and moved to grab their bags, and left to go outside where the car was. Elsa stopped before leaving by the door.

"You not coming mama?" Elsa asked, looking at her feet.

"No honey, mama has chores to do at home. You have a good first day, okay?" Mrs. Winters said sounding exhausted, rubbing her eye and giving a weak smile. Elsa ran to hug her mother and then left. She got in the car and off they went with their father. Anna of course snuggled up against Elsa.

"Sooo, Annabelle huh?" Elsa teased.

"Shut your face!"

No perky Ariel, no cautious Sebastian, no geeky little Flounder, no scary Drizella. Nobody recognizable was in Elsa's new classroom . She could feel her stomach acting funny again. Elsa knew it came every time she felt sad or scared, and right now she was terrified. Everyone was chatting to each other of course. They were with their friends from last year given the non-awkward conversations happening. Elsa played with her braid to pass time giving no one eye contact. She didn't want to make anyone else hate her like Drizella. A pale looking lady came inside the classroom, who Elsa thought that must be the teacher.

"Alright class, settle down settle down. I'm Ms. Maleficent. I'm your first grade teacher," the teacher said, going to everyone's desks handing them a page.

"This isn't like Kindergarten where you can frolic around like nannies, no you are actually going to learn you're ABC's, numbers, math, colors and reading," the teacher explained, stopping her passing of papers to dart her eyes around the room, then continued.

"There is talking allowed but I prefer it not above a whisper, no toilet breaks and NO CRYING! I detest comforting the young," the teacher said. Everyone gulped and Elsa looked around, maybe she overlooked Ariel.

"Little girl!" the teacher shouted, scaring Elsa. The platinum blonde looked her way quickly finding that she was actually the one the teacher was talking to. Her heart was beating fast at all the eyes on her. Maleficent waited for her to apologize or questioned her when she didn't get a response she decided to continue.

"Did you even hear what I said?" the teacher asked a little bit annoyed. Elsa tried to speak but, as usual, her mind went blank when feeling all the eyes on her. So she nodded vigorously instead.

"What did I say?" the teacher asked darkly. Elsa tried to speak but nothing came out. She felt hot and her eyes were puffy she held back her tears. She felt like an idiot for not being able to speak so she just shrugged hoping the teacher would move on, but it didn't work.

"LITTLE GIRL, ARE YOU STUPID!? YOU JUST SAID YOU KNEW WHAT I SAID NOW YOU SAID YOU DONT KNOW!?" the teacher yelled. The children all snickered and Elsa sniffed uncontrollably. She was never yelled at this seriously, let alone by someone other than her mother, and having it happen to her in front of everyone made her feel sad. A tear streamed down her cheek.

"AND? WHY ARE YOU CRYING?" Elsa tried to speak, still nothing.

"DID I HIT YOU?" Elsa shook her head.

"Do you want to go back to kindergarten?" Elsa shook her head. More tears streamed down her eyes and nose. She tried her best to wipe it away.

"ANSWER MY QUESTION PROPERLY! DO YOU WANT TO GO BACK TO KINDERGARTEN!" the teacher yelled yet again.

"No!" Elsa sobbed out.

"Good because I don't have time for crybabies in this class," The teacher said, causing everyone to laugh. Elsa cried silently to herself on the table trying to stop, trying so everybody can stop laughing at her. It was hopeless.

"Now class, what we are going to start with is counting to a 100 and then addition, 1 plus 1...1 plus 2, 1 plus 3... We will cover that today. Of course I gave you homework, that is the piece of paper in front of you. It's too make sure you have been paying attention in class. So first drilling 1 to 100 in your head then addition alright?" the teacher finished off.

"Yes teacher," all the children said in unison.

"Good, let us began. First, all of you read from the board I want to know how far you all can actually count, so start."

The children spent the majority of the day, trying to count to 100 . Elsa personally had a problem with the two digit term that comes after seventy, it was funny seeing some children stuck by thirty or some by forty, but Elsa didn't laugh she knew it wouldn't be funny if it were her. The rest of the day passed by quickly and Elsa's father was waiting for her by the entrance. She didn't make a friend, but at least she knew how to add and count .

"So princess how was school?" her father asked on their ride home.

"It was nice. Uhm, I know how to count and and add and stuffs, oh and I got homework," Elsa said, a little proud at her accomplishments. At least she had something to talk about this time.

"That's good sweetheart. I'm glad you're so bright. I suggest you do that homework before it gets dark okay? That way you don't forget what you learned. Elsa nodded and glanced outside the window, watching the kids walking home. Today was strange but Elsa was glad to be home with her sister's, as soon as her father stopped the car, she ran inside the house and put her bag down on the old couch near the front door. Gerda and Anna were on the couch already arguing yet again.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Elsa asked smiling.

"Elsa!" Anna shouted, jumping off the couch and into Elsa's arms. The force pushed them both to the ground.

"Hey Elsa, we were just arguing about what's coming on today at 2 o'clock, do you know? I totally think it's As Told By Ginger," Gerda said, getting a little excited to watch her show.

"And I think it's Rocket Power! What is it Elsa? You normally tell us," Anna said, pouting down at her sister. Elsa thought for a minute.

"Well, As Told By Ginger is on Wednesdays, Rocket Power is on Thursday, and today is Monday, so Hey Arnold will be on now," Elsa answered. Both girls sighed in disappointment. Elsa got on the couch and the girls joined her waiting for Nickelodeon to start. Then their brother came in.

"Hey girls," Jack said in a feminine voice, whipping his hand around.

"Hi Jackie, the girls giggled in unison.

"Sooo how was school?" Jack asked.

"Well, everyone was so dumb, like why are they crying? And I didn't like the toys they were all broken, and why does everyone drool!?" Gerda ranted. Jack chuckled to himself, glad he got that on camera.

"Well, my day was cool, we played a lot of games and everyone was cool. We pretended like we were digging for buried treasure and a giant cyclops monster almost killed us. Luckily I had a bazooka," Anna explained, smiling proudly.

"Uh, uhm, my day was great. I learned how to count and add and stuff. I got homework too," Elsa said softly, playing with her braid.

"Okay. You girls make friends?"

"Yeah her name is Cinderella. She's not as gross as the others," Gerda answered.

"Yeah his name's uhm Kri? Krr? I dunno! But he repeated Kindergarten, but he's cool."Anna answered happily.

"No I-I didn't," Elsa said sadly. They all turned to her.

"Don't worry Elsa, you will get a friend. Someone you will love to play with," Jack reassured. Elsa nodded with a weak smile and they all watched Hey Arnold together.

The next few weeks Elsa still made no friends. She didn't have the courage to talk to someone, and no one made their way to he. They just ignored her. On the plus side she caught up with her work and understood everything in a reasonable time . Most of the kids couldn't understand and were having trouble, Elsa couldn't understand that since they were doing the same thing for the past few weeks. Elsa was currently busy with a few sums when a someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey there smarty pants, you're name's Elsa, right?" The boy said, wiggling his eye brows. Elsa looked up at him, she nodded slowly, surprised someone was talking to her.

"Ey, names Flynn, Flynn Rider, I'm pretty cool. So uhm Elsa do you like playing on the swings?" Flynn asked. Elsa smiled. She loved playing on the swings, so she nodded vigorously.

"Good I love the swings too. It's so amazing and it feels like you flying right?" Flynn said, eyes shifting behind Elsa every so often. Elsa thought nothing of it just happy to engage in conversation. Well it was one sided but enjoyable none the less. But unbeknownst to Elsa, there were two boys behind copying off her work, since she was clearly doing much better than the class. Elsa saw his eye movement and moved to look behind her only to be stopped by Flynn.

"Sooo uh Elsa what do you love watching when you at home?" Flynn suddenly said, distracting the oblivious blonde.

"I like watching lots of stuff, uhm do you watch Hey Arnold? My favourite is Helga's sister Olga, maybe Gerald too," Elsa said softly, playing with her braid.

"Yeah uh huh totally," Flynn said seeing his friends almost done writing down all the answers.

"I watch, Rocket Power too, do you like that? I like the part when the neighbor did-"

"Yeah okay bye Elsa." Flynn walked to his table with his two friends sneaking away. Elsa looked at him heartbroken.

"Did I say something wrong?" Elsa asked herself out loud, lip quivering. Maybe he just wasn't interested in being her friend.

"I like Power Rangers too," Elsa said sadly to him even though he was long gone. Elsa went back to her writing but jumped when hands slammed on her table.

"You like Powers Rangers? Tell me you have seen Power Rangers in Space with their space surf board things!" Flynn said excitedly, sitting next to Elsa.

"Uh, yeah! I have I have! They fight totally cool especially-" Elsa stopped talking. She felt the funny feeling in her gut mixed in with the excitement. She felt horrible, and she ran out the classroom to the teacher's dismay. She found a trash can and threw up inside it.

"Elsa what is the meaning of this... oh my, that's disgusting." The pale teacher grimaced. Elsa gagged up all her lunch inside the trash can. The bell rang for home time and Elsa was still facing the trash can. The older kids laughed at her and others made fun of her gags. Elsa wiped her mouth and saw the kids from her class giving her disgusted looks as they made their way to the front gate even the teacher was holding a napkin to hide the smell.

"Revolting. I expect you to get better soon Elsa. You have homework to do. You are my star pupil after all," the teacher said, walking back inside. Elsa sat near the trash can and sighed sadly. She did it again, scared off a friend . She was destined to be alone.

"You know what you should watch?" A voice asked. Elsa looked up to see Eugene still there holding out her bag for her, smiling down at her. Elsa was so shocked she forgot for a second what was the question.

"Wh-what?" Elsa asked, taking her bag and putting it on her back.

"Dragon Ball Z. It's amazing, since you like fighting you should watch that cartoon. Not much girls I know like Power Rangers but since you do I want you to check out Dragon Ball Z," Flynn explained, helping Elsa up and dusting her off. They both walked together to the front gate.

"What time and days does it come on? This dragon balls?" Elsa asked, Flynn chuckled.

"It's Dragon Ball Z, it comes on everyday except the weekends at, uhm, 5 p.m? I guess on Channel 2, don't miss it! I swear we are going to talk about it first thing tomorrow, 'kay?!" Flynn playfully threatened. Elsa nodded, giggling. Their conversation got interrupted by her father's honk. Elsa nearly forgot it was home time.

"That's my papa, I will talk to you tomorrow, right?" Elsa asked hesitantly.

"Right." Flynn smirked. Elsa smiled then ran to her father's car to depart from the school and off they went, waving at each other until they were out of sight.

"Who was that Elsa?" her father asked.

"It was Flynn papa, he's nice," Elsa said honestly.

"Oh is he you're friend?"

"Yes he is, papa!" Elsa smiled.

Elsa greeted everyone in the house, had her lunch and decided to sit and watch television until 5. Gerda and Anna were playing with their dolls by the couch. They figured Elsa would want to play with them once she watched the show finish.

"C'mon Cherry Blossom. Let's ditch our princes and go on an adventure together."

"Don't be dumb Pink Pixels, we need to go shopping first and get some lipsticks."

"Aaaah! We did that yesterday Cherry Blossom!"

"We can go adventuring later! Pink Pixels!"

"Girls shush! I think it's on," Elsa said, watching the television with a smile on her face, and the show started.

"Are you sure it's the right one?" Anna asked climbing up the couch and cuddled up against Elsa. Gerda stayed on the floor brushing her doll's hair watching the television.

Dragon dragon rock the dragon, Dragon Ball Z! Yeah!

"Yeah it totally is." Elsa smiled, they all watched the flashy scenes and different characters in the theme song until it was over.

"This is pretty neat! Who told you about this?" Anna asked.

"A friend at school. Flynn, Flynn Rider."

"Name sounds totally made up," Gerda retorted.

The three girls sat down and watched the entire show, so far they got to know who is Gohan, Goku and Piccolo. They weren't sure who the long haired bad guy was, but they just had to continue watching it to actually know every character. They were hooked and wanted to watch more. Elsa made sure to watch every detail in the show so she had a lot to talk about to Flynn.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 gym

Year 2003,08 : 26 a.m Arendelle Academy First grade class 1B

It was a beautiful morning at the school of Arendelle. The children were all quiet concentrating on their work. Today was test day for the children to test out to see if they had actually paid attention in class and what they do not know. Of course there was a few sums at the end of the sheet that wasn't taught to them, but that was just there to observe the children's adaptability more than anything. Elsa of course caught on to what the answers were. The math problems in the end were: 45 + 66,55 +56 and 37 +74. Elsa knew what the teacher was doing. She used a deliberate maths sum one digit over the number they finally knew how to count until. Elsa smirked. She answered the sum, and the answer 101. She got up and handed her teacher the sheet, and Miss Maleficent intercepted it and gave a nod of approval.

"As usual, Miss Winters, you're the first one done. You may go back to your seat and sleep if you want or have your lunch. Break isn't until much later," the teacher said. Elsa gave a nod and walked back to her seat. A boy tripped her foot up causing her to tumble over. The other boys snickered at his actions, and Elsa gave the boy a concerned look. What did she do wrong? Elsa slowly went back to her seat. She watched Flynn stick his tongue out while trying to figure out some of the additional sums. He bit into his pencil, and Elsa giggled at his attempts and some of his answers.

Time passed and everyone was done, well almost everyone . It was time for break and Elsa and Flynn walked slowly to the playground to sit down and eat and maybe play tag.

"Man Els, I'm telling you that test was cake! Hey hey hey! Simba! Simba!" Flynn poked to a mohawk haired kid.

"What is it Flynn?" Simba sighed rolling his eyes.

"How much do you think you got on the test? Huh huh huh?" Flynn asked, nudging him relentlessly. Elsa snickered, taking a bite out of her apple.

"I dunno a 73 I think? I'm not a fan of maths. I'm looking forward to other stuff, but dad says I should always do my best, but I don't really care you know?"S imba sighed sadly.

"Yeah yeah yeah whatever. So I think I got the full 100!" Flynn claimed smugly.

"What, did you copy off of Elsa?" Turk asked. She was one of their classmates.

"Noooo! Well, not this time. Trust me, when we get back from break Miss Maleficent is going to be kissing my feet and giving me all them gold stars. Right, Elsa?" Flynn looked back at Elsa. She just shrugged, causing both Turk and Simba to burst out laughing.

"Even quiet girl thinks you are lying but anyway we shall see when we get our papers, Euuugene!" Turk teased and walked away with a laughing Simba.

"It's Flynn! My name is Flynn!" Eu-Flynn corrected then glared at Elsa. She was still nibbling on her apple.

"What?"Elsa asked covering her mouth.

"Why did you move your shoulders, why didn't you give them a thumbs up at least?"Flynn asked a little disappointed.

"Oh because I saw your test you didn't get all your sums correct," Elsa simply said. They were outside and decided to sit near the wall, near the hop scotch game.

"No way! Really!? Crap!" Flynn shouted out in frustration. Elsa giggled.

"Don't worry you got some right at least. Some kids can't even do that. You're still amazing!" Elsa said trying to cheer up her friend.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you can be a super smart person! You can even..." Elsa froze.

"You can even what? Destroy Raditz? You think I'm that cool?...Elsa?" Flynn called out confused, he looked the way she was facing. A big boy and his friends was glaring down at the two.

"Well someone's been drinking their milk, oh and look you have brothers." Flynn deadpanned.

"Oh think you so smart don't you quiet girl, you make all of us look so stupid! That's why we get so much extra work because you, you keep knowing stuff!" The big boy growled at her. Elsa looked away eating her apple.

"Hey knock it off you big ape!" Flynn yelled standing up, The big boy gave him one shove causing him to fall to the ground. Flynn looked at him in fear then ran off, leaving Elsa alone.

"Are you freaking deaf!?" The boy asked, choking Elsa and slamming her against the wall. She let out a tiny whimper of fear, tears streaming down her face with her lip quivering. The kids all snickered.

"Quick beat her up before the other teachers see," one of the kids said excitedly. The boy raised his hand to punch her.

"Hey! What's going on over there!" the teacher yelled with Flynn by her side. The boys all walked away and Elsa ran to the teacher and sobbed loudly against her leg.

"Those kids are so getting detention for this," the teacher said darkly.

"Yeah teacher look, look at this scrapes on my arms and one of them even threatened to kill my family!" Flynn lied, faking sniffs and pretending they made him cry as well. This angered the teacher further. She didn't tolerate bullying. She marched off leaving Elsa and Flynn.

"Are you okay Elsa? Those guys are jerks! I hate them," Flynn said through gritted teeth, clenching his fists.

"W-why do they ha-hate me."Elsa sobbed out, trying to call down, Flynn looked away from Elsa, he didn't like seeing her like this.

"I dunno Elsa, they don't even know how awesome you are."Flynn said nudging Elsa alittle, she smiled at him and wiped her tears.

"C'mon let's go on the slide. We didn't slide yesterday so I really wanna get my slide on!" Flynn said pulling Elsa with him. The blonde just giggled and followed him.

It was 09:56 pm in the Winters' household. It was after dinner and the family was now busy doing their own past time. Gerda was with Jack in his room. She enjoyed having him read to her one of his mystery crime books. Their father was sound asleep in bed and their mother was washing dishes in the kitchen downstairs. Elsa was in her bed with the lights off watching on the small television. It was positioned by the window at the end of the room, Gerda's was in the middle, and Anna's was by the door. Anna played on the floor with her action figure and barbie doll in her toy car.

"Hey Elsa, let's play action hero. You can play the princess and I can be the hero. You wanna?" Anna asked jumping in place barely able to hold her excitement. She searched for her sister's face in the darkness, the light of the TV revealed a expression of boredom on the little girl.

"So you don't wanna, you wanna play it tomorrow?" Anna asked resting her chin on her sister's bed, waiting for an answer.

"Oh, I don't know Anna. Maybe? Go ask Gerda I don't feel like playing," Elsa said. Anna looked a little hurt but kept herself optimistic.

"Okay dokie Elsa!" Anna chirped smiling up at Elsa even though she hadn't returned it, and went back to playing with her toy car, making soft car noises.

Elsa stared at the television with a blank stare, deep in thought. Jack's favorite television show is on, That 70s Show, but Elsa had other things on her mind. She wanted to get that big boy from her class to stop picking on her but she didn't know how. She decided to stop thinking about it and go to sleep. She didn't feel like playing with Anna and Gerda tonight.

"So here are your tests results children. Some of you score quite good but majority of you actually failed which I of course cannot understand since this was all we did for the past two months!" The teacher snapped, looking around, glaring at the students. She cleared her throat.

"Know that I am proud of all of you, just highly disappointed of most of you," the teacher said passing out the sheets.

Elsa looked at her results. A perfect 100 as expected, but she didn't smile. She glanced over at the big kid who crumpled up his results and glared at Elsa. The funny feeling came again.

"Oh come on! 48! This is so crap! I'm flunking like hot potatoes!" Flynn scowled, pulling his hair and slumping down on his seat.

"It's okay Flynn, 40 and up is a pass so you still pass," Elsa reassured. He brightened up at the mention.

"Hey yeah! That's awesome! So that means I will pass after all! Just you wait and see Elsa, I'm going to be smarter than all these losers!" Flynn said openly pointing at everyone, they all just gave him dirty looks. Elsa let out a soft giggle.

"Okay settle down now children, settle down. Now today I would like to introduce you to a new activity. It will happen every Wednesday and Thursday. It's called P.E. or gym. Whatever, same difference. Today you children can exercise in your school uniforms but next time bring some shorts and shirts. You may go outside," the teacher instructed and opened the door. The kids ran outside screaming for joy.

"Oh man! Isn't this awesome Elsa? We get to play outside!" Flynn shouted in joy running around. Elsa felt the sun rays on her, but she felt a little uneasy.

"I dunno, it's kinda hot," Elsa giggled nervously. Flynn stopped and walked over to her.

"Let's go over to the drinking fountain then," Flynn suggested but before they could a very muscular man came out and blew his whistle.

"Alright, alright children listen up! I'm your coach, call me Coach Incredible, and yes it is because I'm incredibly buff," Mr. Incredible joked, kissing his muscles as he flexed, causing the kids too laugh. Elsa started breathing out of her mouth, she looked at the sun, it was really hot today.

"Alright kids, today you are doing some physical education! You will be graded on your physical performance so there will be a lot of teamwork, a lot of sports, and more importantly a lot of sweat!" The coach said the last part sadistically.

"Eeeeeeew!" all the girls said pulling their faces at the thought of perspiration. Elsa felt her stomach acting funny again. It was getting worse. She tried breathing in and out repeatedly to at least help settle her stomach. She didn't want to puke again, she wanted a normal day with her friend.

"So I want you all to go three laps around the playground!"

"Aaaaaaaaaw!"

"Move it! Or I will make it 6 laps!"

The children all reluctantly ran the laps, some of them couldn't take the exercise and exaggerated how exhausted they were, some of the guys ran fast trying to beat each other, and some of the girls were way at the back and didn't make an effort to run. Elsa on the other hand couldn't handle the heat, the sun was making her queasy. She ran the 3 laps with Flynn at her side not exhausted but still sweating. The kids were all done with laps panting and wiping their heads.

"10 Jumping jacks!" Mr. incredible instructed. The kids looked at each other confused, and the coach face palmed himself.

"Do as I do, 1 2,1 2." The coach demonstrated perfect jumping jacks. The students soon followed after copying the move as best as they could.. Elsa couldn't take it anymore her stomach felt bad, she gagged and paced out of there as fast as she could to find a dumpster.

"Where do you think you're going young lady!" The coach yelled, Elsa felt it come out of her throat and there it was, she threw up in front of everyone again . She fell to the ground and let go of all her anxiety and lunch. The kids all shouted eww and the boys were laughing and mimicking the gagging noises Elsa was making.

"Good god almighty, who's that girl's friend?" The coach asked looking around.

"Flynn, coach. She's his girlfriend!" one of the girls teased, causing all the other girls to giggle.

"Don't be gross! We're just friends!" Flynn countered walking over to Elsa and patting her back.

"Well big nosed kid, go take that vampire out of the sun and ask the secretary in the office to phone her mother, she's clearly sick." The coach said nonchalantly. The children roared with laughter at the insults. Flynn glared at him and walked away with a sick Elsa.

"Shut up! Now time for push ups! Just for that childish act I'm making it 20!"

"Aaaaaaaaaw!"

Mrs. Winters was in the school bathroom with Elsa scrubbing her dress in silence . She dunked the wash cloth in more water and scrubbed furiously at the vomit stains hurting her daughter a bit by the pressure put in to the action. Elsa was afraid to speak. Her mother didn't look happy at all. She seldom sees her mother like that, but none the less she would try at least.

"Mama?"

No response.

"Mama, I'm so-sorry I threw up again, I-I think it was the sun maybe-"

"You think it was the sun? The sun made you vomit?" Mrs. Winters asked coldly, Elsa hesitantly nodded.

"What about last year Elsa? You vomited 8 times! I had to pick you up 8 damn times from the school because of this problem that you have, what? Do you have a virus are you sick? Is that it Elsa are you sick!?" Mrs. Winters yelled dunking the wash cloth back in the sink. Elsa felt hot she was about to cry again.

"N-no."

"Then what the fuck is the problem!?" Mrs. Winters calmed down a little when she saw Elsa's tear streamed down her face.

"You know what children are going to do when you do weird stuff like this? They going to bully you! So please Elsa be positive! Think positive okay? Stop fucking vomiting, this it's embarrassing!" Mrs. Winters scolded. Elsa nodded sniffing uncontrollably.

"Come, let's go home. Your father is waiting." Mrs. Winters sighed and walked with Elsa, she was still sniffing uncontrollably which annoyed her mother even more than she already was.

"Stop fucking crying, I didn't even yell at you or hit you!" Mrs. Winters snapped causing Elsa to burst into sobs. Mrs. Winters let out a loud growl of irritation. They made their way to the car and got in.

"What did you do to Elsa, Iduna?" Mr. Winters asked, upset that his daughter was crying.

"Nothing lets go," Iduna simply said.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!"

"NOTHING AGNARR! SHE'S FUCKING CRY FOR SHIT LIKE SHE ALWAYS DOES, NOW START THE DAMN CAR!" The parents argued, they exchanged glares but Mr. Winters did as he was told anyway. They were all silent the entire trip home. Elsa mentally berated herself and started hitting her stomach in pure anger and frustration. She wish she knew what was wrong with her, so she can be normal with the other kids. But she couldn't because what she didn't know is, normal doesn't exist.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6 Happy birthday

Year 2003,10:37a.m The girls ' bedroom.

It was a peaceful, calm morning, and the curtains were still closed. The sun beamed through the curtains lighting the room in crimson rays. Elsa was still in bed fully awake but just didn't want to get up, tracing her finger on her pillow as she watched Anna sleeping soundly. Gerda was up already. She could hear her sister talking to Jack in his room. Their mother was busy downstairs and father was at work and wouldn't be home until 5. Elsa didn't understand why that it was Friday but they didn't go to school. She had homework to return now. She had to wait all weekend because she wasn't in today, and the very thought of a disappointed Maleficent made Elsa's stomach churn.

"Why?" Elsa muttered sadly, watching Anna scrunch her nose a few times then rubbing at it. Her eyes fluttered open and she slowly smiled when she saw her sister from across the room. Elsa smiled back at her sister and gave her a air kisses,.Anna giggled and got up and ran to Elsa's bed.

"Happy birthday Elsa!" Anna chirped, wanting to climb up Elsa's bed to hug her but hesitated. She didn't want to upset her sister. Elsa gave her quizzical look. She didn't know it was her birthday.

"It's my birthday?" Elsa asked unsure.

"Yes silly pants! Let's go eat breakfast." Anna smiled at her sister, hopping in one place in excitement. Elsa sighed and got up.

"Uhm, wait before you go I made you something," Anna said excitedly as she ran to her bed, grabbed something from underneath, and then walked back over to Elsa with something in her hand. Elsa looked at the ensembles and build blocks had she constructed something with, but she wasn't sure what.

"What is it?"

"It's a megazord! You know from Power Rangers? I built the arms and legs too, he can fight like all our toys, you can play with it, I made the green blocks to hold like the arms and legs because the black and red blocks are so loose," Anna explained, handing it to Elsa. She took it and examined its structure.

"This looks amazing Anna, wow! Thanks!" Elsa said wrapping her sister in her warm hug. Anna sighed into it, bathing in her sister's heat. Jack opened the door and the girls let go of each other quickly.

"Oooh what were you love birds doing here, did you give your sister a little kissy kissy for her birthday?" Jack teased, puffing his cheeks out like a fish and making kissy faces at the two embarrassed girls.

"Ew! You're so weird! Get out!" Anna yelled, kicking the door closed, smashing their brother's face. Jack opened the door and rubbed his poor nose.

"Okay ow! But seriously Elsa, Happy birthday girl! Dam-uh gosh I mean, your big now champ. Come downstairs, you got presents," Jack said. Elsa's face lit up at the mention of presents and Anna bolted before her downstairs, and Elsa followed. Their mother and Gerda came out of the kitchen when they heard footsteps. Elsa's face slightly dropped at the sight of her mother.

"Happy birthday big sis!"

"Morning Anna and Elsa, happy birthday honey." Mrs. Winters leaned down to kiss her daughter on her cheek. Elsa didn't look quite happy with the act. Mrs. Winters saw this and decided to address the issue.

"Elsa honey look, I'm sorry for being angry with you yesterday, I- adults make mistakes too. I was just so, so frustrated I wasn't happy at the time. But hey, I allowed you girls to stay at home today to enjoy your birthday!" Her mother said enthusiastically.

"Yaaaaay!"Anna and Gerda both cheered, Elsa clenched her fists.

"Mama I had homework to hand in today, teacher said I should give it today."Elsa explained, smiled withered alittle.

"I-it's okay sweetheart you can hand it in on Monday."Iduna reassured, rubbing Elsa's shoulders.

"No mama! It was important! She says I'm one of her important students. I don't want to upset her, and now she is going to be upset. You should have asked mama, you should have asked!" Elsa panicked. Iduna froze in place, eyes shifting between her daughter's left to right. The girls stood still. Jack didn't like this tension and decided to make his move.

"Hey Elsa! Here's your present babe," Jack said handing her a parcel. Elsa examined it a bit then started unwrapping it, not noticing her mother leaving silently to the kitchen. Elsa didn't understand her gift and Anna and Gerda stared at it quizzically.

"You got her books,"Gerda deadpanned.

"Comic books. New Mutants #98 and Ultimate Spider-Man #1," Jack corrected. All three girls glared at him.

"You are such a stinker Jackie!" Anna shouted angrily throwing her doll at his eye.

"Ow! Hey! Look, those are comics books of superheroes you maybe would like. I actually got the first 10 issues each. It's Deadpool and Spider-Man, also known as Peter Parker. There's no profanity I mean swear words. They kick major butt in there. I was going to give you my old Archie comics but I don't think you would like them,"Jack explained. Elsa paged through the book of the red and black anti-hero, and smiled at his weirdness. It reminded her of Anna. Anna paged through the blue and red hero's comic and smiled at his appearance. It reminded her of Elsa. Jack smiled when he saw the girls looking at the pictures.

"I figured since you're going to be reading soon you might want reading material."

"Thanks Jack, you're always the best," Elsa chimed, hugging him and nuzzling her face on his arm.

"You know I am," Jack said smugly, causing all three girls to smack his head.

"Stop with the abuse already! Explaining this in court will be embarrassing!" Jack joked, pouting while rubbing his aching head, causing the girls to laugh.

"Jack can I have a book too? You know for the future," Gerda asked shyly.

"Sure honey, you can have one of my crime books, but I'd suggest take my Nancy Drew books. There's some crime scenes in my books that I don't want you reading, alright?" Gerda nodded.

"What!? But Jack! None of your books have pictures on it!" Anna shouted, outraged. Gerda rolled her eyes and ran upstairs to get the book and put it by her bed.

"Yeah but it's still interesting. Oh Anna, do you want one too?" Jack asked teasingly.

"No way! I will stick to toys like a normal kid!" Anna said with an adorable pout of condescension, playing with her barbie doll.

"Hey girls you want some cake for breakfast?" Mrs. Winters asked smiling.

"Yeaaah!" They all cheered even Jack.

"Well go get your slices in the Kitchen, Elsa I sliced you the biggest piece." Mrs. Winters winked, Elsa's smile lit up again. They all ran but Jack pushed them all aside with all his mid 20s strength so he could get the advantage.

"My big piece!"

"Jack no!" Elsa screeched.

"Jackson!"

"I'm you're only son I deserve attention!"

Later that day it was past 5, and the girls were all on the big couch watching television. Gerda slumped in her seat, Elsa crossed legs and Anna upside down. Their father came in with a giant black recycling bag and put it on the family table and sighed, wiping his head and walked over to the girls.

"Mornin girls," their father greeted.

"Yeah," They said in unison.

"You girls fine today?"

"Yeah." Agnarr looked towards the TV. Some cartoon was playing.

"Elsa, I got something to show you just give me a moment to set it up. I will be in our guest room next to Jack's room, alright?"

"Yeah." Mr. Winters rolled his eyes, picked the giant black recycling bag up and walked upstairs.

Time passed and the girls decided to check on their father in the spare room. They opened the door to see some sort of machinery with a box next to it.

"Well there you girls are, just in time to see my gift to you, Elsa. It's your very own computer. Happy birthday," Mr. Winters said, gesturing to the system. All three girls ran to the three seats in front of the system. Gerda looked at the black screen staring at her reflection, Anna pressed buttons on the keyboard, and Elsa clicked furiously on the mouse. Agnarr chuckled at their antics.

"Let me show you how this works..." Agnarr switched on the computer by pressing a button on the box. The girls stared at the screen confused then they saw it come alive with numbers and writings. Their father started explaining to them how to control certain points with the mouse and how to use the keyboard for certain applications. He taught them what buttons not to press and finally showed them where the games were.

"A friend at work got me these games for you. These are Super Mario, Sonic & Knuckles, Pajama Sam and Freddy Fish," he said, pointing at the icons on the screen so the girls knew what to do. Elsa double-clicked on Freddy Fish and for a moment the screen went black. Then the game started. They stared in astonishment as the story unfold in their faces.

"Have fun kids," Their father said leaving the room.

"Oh no! I lost all my kelp seeds you guys have to help us find all of them," the computer screen fish said.

"Is she talking to us?" Anna asked. Both Elsa and Gerda nodded. Then the game started and they watched the fish move one direction eventually swimming into a wall, they all watched the screen in pure fascination until the shark bit the fish.

"Oh no I only have 2 peanut butter and jelly sandwiches left," the fish said to the screen before turning to the game mode again. The girls only stared until Anna leaned against the keyboard with her Elbow and they all gasped in shock when the fish moved down.

"Anna how did you do that!?"

"I dunno. I think I did this." The redhead pressed different arrow keys, and they all watched, mouths agape, as the fish moved around.

"Wow! That's so cool! Its like we're playing a movie!" Gerda exclaimed excitedly. Elsa took control of the fish and started collecting all the kelp seeds and proceeded to the next level.

"Okay, we each get a level, okay? And don't let that shark thing touch you. I think that peanut butter whatever is important, so let's not lose them, okay?" Elsa instructed. The girls nodded in excitement, ready to try out their first game.

The girls spent the majority of their weekend playing on the computer, trying out the other games, enjoying every moment of it. Gerda didn't really seem to enjoy it as much as the other girls so she decided to go let Jack read to her instead. Elsa was intrigued by how more complex the levels got and actually required strategy. She played Freddy fish for hours and decided to play Pajama Sam after. Anna, however, was interested in the different worlds and their beauties. Journeying across different places felt like an adventure to her, like she was actually there partaking in the adventure. Whenever Elsa was done on the computer she'd play Sonic & Knuckles and Super Mario. They dreaded that it was school the next day.

"-and I was controlling it so the fish moves because of me! Isn't that that amazing!?" Elsa explained excitedly in class to her only friend. It caught Flynn by surprise to see Elsa hyped up with so much enthusiasm.

"Yeah. Maybe someday I can come play with you?" Flynn asked hopefully. Elsa let out a nervous chuckle.

"I-I don't know Flynn, my house isn't really cool. I-I have to clean my room," Elsa claimed, nervously rubbing her arm. Flynn's smile changed to doubt and worry.

"It's okay if you don't want me to come over Elsa. I know I'm not the best kid alright. I'm a screw up. Even my parents said it. I didn't think you'd think that too," Flynn said sadly.

"No Flynn, look its just I haven't had a friend over before and it's so weird to me," Elsa sighed and clenched her fist."Why don't you come to my sister's birthday party next month, that way it won't be so weird. You do like birthday parties don't you?" Elsa asked teasingly. Flynn's smile widened.

"Of course I do! We are going to have the best time ever!" Flynn yelled. The teacher shushed him, which made Elsa giggle at his nervous smile.

It was party day and all of Anna's classmates were there, having fun and chatting to everyone outside in the backyard with a bouncy house at the back and a pool. Elsa was upstairs in her room by the window waiting for her friend to show up. She could still hear the muffled music playing in the backyard and the children giggling. It grew in volume when Elsa heard someone open the door to her room and closedit.

"Elsa? What's wrong? Don't you like my party?" Elsa turned around to see a pouting Anna in a party hat.

"No Anna, I'm just waiting for my friend to come over so we can enjoy the party together. Go play with your friends. I'm going to wait here," Elsa reassured, and went back to her position but was stopped by Anna's hand on hers.

"Where's my birthday present," Anna asked teasingly. Elsa giggled covering her mouth at her sister's greediness.

"Oh Anna you so dumb you got a lot of gifts from your friends, now you want mine too? You so greedy," Elsa joked.

"Shut up, gift now!"

"Fine fine here you go," Elsa giggled, and gave her sister a long peck on her cheek and pulled away smiling at her sister. Anna was in shock, she never got a kiss from her sister before.

"Anna?"

"You! Are giving kisses every birthday ever!" Anna exclaimed, a little flustered running out the door and slamming it closed. Elsa burst out laughing and glanced out the window and saw her friend with an older boy. She bolted down the stairs and waited for them to knock while panting. She opened the door once she heard knocking, to friendly faces greeted her.

"Hey Elsa, this is my brother Maximus. He's like 3 years older than me but still cool to hang out with...sometimes," Flynn teased. Maximus rolled eyes.

"Thanks Eugene!" he teased, nudging his younger brother. "But seriously call me max, like you call my brother Flynn," Max said, shaking Elsa's hand quite roughly, causing her to giggle. They all sprinted off to the party in the backyard.

Jack was busy filming the party, and Anna was enjoying talking to her friends with Gerda. Elsa and the two boys were playing wrestling in the bouncy house. She wasn't used to getting tackled to the ground so much. Anna wasn't this rough. But she enjoyed it and couldn't stop laughing. The adrenaline caused her to spear Max causing them all to bounced out of the bouncy house and bruising them all. Jack smiled at the act, but Mrs. Winters wasn't amused.

By the end of the day Anna passed out on the couch in a induced chocolate coma and Gerda was sleeping on the bouncy house. Elsa was full of bruises and scrapes, which was being treated by her mother.

"Today was fun mama, I had a lot of fun," Elsa said happily.

"That's fine dear, but I thought you made friends with girls your age and not boys."

"Uhm wha-what's wrong with being friends with a boy?"

"Elsa, I just want you to be friends with other girls your age, boys play too rough and they don't know at that age how delicate you are."

"But I liked the game I played with them. It was fun."

"Elsa, I don't like that you hang out with boys at your age, you will get yourself hurt! Let alone older boys, you don't evens know what they want from you."

"H-he wanted to have fun."

"You are too young too understand and I don't want them to coming over again end of discussion." Mrs. Winters scolded. Elsa looked like she was going to say a lot of things. She turned red and instead retreated to her room, slamming the door. Mrs. Winters sighed and washed her hands.

"That was fun. So much fun my brother said that was the best party his ever been to and it was the first party I have been to but I will still say that's the best estimate party ever!" Flynn exclaimed laughing at his own exaggeration, Elsa smiled and nodded.

"Hey Els, what's up? You're quiet today. Which is weird 'cause you're not normally quiet with me." Flynn joked smugly. Elsa looked at him with doubt on her face, which made him frown. They were sitting in the playground having their lunch.

"You can't come to my house, Flynn," Elsa said sadly. Flynn looked genuinely hurt.

"Wh-why? I don't understand."

"My mom didn't like you guys coming over because you're, uhm, boys and were playing rough with me and stuff."

"What!?"

"I know it's weird but we can still ha-"

"It's not weird it's stupid! Why is your mother so dumb!?" Elsa glared at Flynn, burning with rage.

"She's not dumb! You're the dumb one! You can't even do your freakin' work. Plus I think you are going to fail that's how dumb you are, you freakin' dummy!" Elsa snapped, then immediately regretted it when she saw Flynn's face.

"Flynn I'm sorry I-I didn't mean it."

"No Elsa, your Mother's right. Why should you hang out with boys we are nothing but trouble and get you hurt. I'm going to go hang out with other dumb boys," Flynn said wiping a tear away and throwing his sandwich away. Elsa panicked, tears in her eyes.

"No no no no no no! Flynn please, please I want to be friends please!" Elsa pleaded desperately holding onto Flynn's arm.

"Elsa let go! We are not friends anymore!"

"Don't leave me alone! I don't want to be alone again please!"

"I said let go!" Flynn snapped, pushing Elsa with a little too much force. She tumbled backwards and fell into mud, she got up quickly and realized it was too late it was on her panties and spread into her school dress.

"Look everybody Elsa shit her pants!" A fifth grader yelled pointing at Elsa, causing the entire playground ground section at to laugh at her.

"She probably fell on the floor so hard her ass exploded," a fourth grader joked, laughing hysterically. That joke caused Flynn to start laughing. Elsa looked around, her face burned and her heart was racing. This was too much for her. Too many eyes, too much laughter. Her mouth quivered and she ran to the toilet and sobbed in the toilet stall, and banged her tiny fist into the wall while crying . She had no friends again and now she knows the bullies are just going to get worse. She couldn't stop sobbing and at the same time didn't want to because she didn't want to go outside and face anybody.

She just wanted to go home.

Author's note:Just to want to clarify something the Deadpool comics I read had no profanity in it I dunno which comics you read but whatever perhaps I read the censored ! You probably wondering why all these old shows? Well I personally picked these shows I remembered in my childhood to put in this story for nostalgic purposes and of course to remind you all of what good stuff they had before they put on trash . That is all.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7 Letting go

Year 2004, 02:32p.m Grandpappy's House

A beautiful start to the year, everyone was gathered at the house of Grandpappy Kai in condolences of his wife who had passed recently in the year. Now in the line paying their respects, the family members were all crying and sobbing, blowing their noses on tissue paper and some even singing church songs to cope with the pain of loss. Elsa stood in front of the coffin containing her Grandmama, examining the open casket and then the lifeless body . She noticed how peaceful she was laying, how she would never see her again, only memories that's left to cherish, but then her thoughts grew more curious. Can she feel pain? Is it like sleeping, and more importantly is she happy? She looked happy Elsa noted. If she was dead she wouldn't have to deal with school, she would be asleep forever. Her thoughts were interrupted by a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up to see Grandpappy with bloodshot eyes. He was obviously crying at the loss of his wife.

"Elsa come now, let's go outside. You are keeping the line waiting,"Grandpappy said. Elsa nodded and they moved to the strawberry field, admiring the peace and quiet the area brought them.

"Grandpappy, is Grandmama in a happy place?" Elsa asked, staring at a bug crawling on her arm.

"Why yes Elsa she is, she's with God now."

"God?" Elsa questioned, tilting head slightly. Kai looked at her confused.

"Did your mother not take you to Sunday school? God is the father of all creation Elsa, some people even believe he is the reason events happen to them, unfair events, but God does giveth and also taketh. Harsh lesson everyone has to deal with."

"Did god take Grandmama?"

Kai nodded.

"Why?"

"It was simply her time," Kai said sadly.

"She was mean Grandpappy, she always yelled at us and told us not to do things and ask who we are. It wasn't nice," Elsa complained pouting.; Kai shook his head and let out a chuckle.

"My dear girl, your mother did not tell you much. Your Grandmama was sick. She had a disease called Alzheimer's, a disease that takes away all your memories and most of your abilities. Ask your brother Jack how sweet she was when he was a kid. Her disease started two years after you were born," Kai explained. Elsa felt horrible.

"I'm sorry, Grandpappy. I didn't know," Elsa said pouting at her grandfather.

"It's okay young one. She was the one who decided to name your sister Gerda, as a memory of her or a hidden message I don't know, but she passed her name down to a life before her death and as will I some day." They stared at the sky for a moment watching the clouds move away from them.

"Do you miss her?"

"Of course I do young one, but I will not make that my sadness. I am happy that she is at peace."

"Why?"

"Sometimes Elsa, if you truly love someone you have to let them go, set them free . I am doing that mentally with my darling wife. I'm letting her go off and journey while I move on with the living. One should never hold emotions inside. It will grow and grow then eventually hurt those closest to you," Kai explained to Elsa. She simply nodded taking in the information.

"How's school, snowflake?" he asked. Elsa sighed.

"It's horrible. I lost my friend so I was alone for the rest of the year and everyone starts calling me names and other nasty things. I hate school!" Elsa lashed out. Kai rubbed her shoulders to calm her down.

"Of course they will call you names, it's so like them. So young they cannot grasp empathy yet, just sadistic pleasure. You are in second grade now correct?" Elsa nodded.

"If they carry on with this insolence, then inform your mother Elsa, or else I will," Grandpappy said. Elsa looked up to see him raise his eye brow challenging her to argue with him.

"Fine," Elsa sighed in defeat.

"Good. Let's go get cake!" Grandpappy said excitedly, Elsa ran but was tripped by her grandfather's cane and fell on the sand.

"Oouchy! Grandpappy!"

"I want it all for myself. It's my wife, I get it all!" Kai teased running as fast as he can with his cane, Elsa giggled and chased after him.

Elsa made her way to her sisters with her cupcake. Anna's face was full of chocolate and Gerda was examining her cupcake until Anna shoved it in her face.

"Hey guys did you see Grandmama?" Elsa asked sadly. They both nodded.

"It was so sad everyone was like crying and I was like 'hey, where's the cake?' I was super hungry, "Anna said rubbing her belly, both girls looked at her confused.

"Anyway, Elsa, where were you? I saw you in line then poof gone,"Gerda asked. Elsa ate her cupcake, wiping her mouth.

"I was with Grandpappy," Elsa said before eating more of the delicious treat. Gerda nodded in understanding, but Anna was busy staring at all the food when realization came to her.

"Elsa! We can finally play together at school!" Elsa's eyes grew wide, and she nearly choked on her cupcake. She bashed her chest and coughed until it died down. Anna and Gerda both rubbed her back.

"I'm okay seriously. Anyway, what?" Elsa asked, looking at the cupcake that nearly killed her, shrugged and then ate more anyway.

"Since I'm in first grade now and you're in second, we can go on the playground together! We can play at home and at school! Double play time! It will be like old times spending time together all the time," Anna said excitedly, hopping in one spot as she always does once she's excited. Elsa gulped, she didn't want Anna to get bullied like her.

"That's Great Anna..." Elsa said laughing nervously. She didn't know what else to say, her sister was smiling happily at her. She loved seeing her happy. She hoped it would never go away

"I'm not sitting next to vomit girl! Teacher can I sit someplace else?" a little girl asked the teacher, who nodded and off she went. Elsa sat near the door because the new teacher was worried she might have her...'episodes' as he put it. The children were a lot more open with insulting Elsa to her face because of the teacher's carefree behavior .

Days went by and the bullying got worse, every time the teacher went out of class, a boy throw paper balls at her head. Elsa tried ignoring it but it only encouraged the boy to throw things at her harder, which made her tear up a little but she kept herself quiet. She was now known as quiet girl or vomit girl by her peers. Of course there was no protest from the platinum blonde, her being shy and all.

Weeks went by, and Elsa was tricked into sitting on her chair by some kid. He pulled the chair away from her before she could sit which caused everyone to laugh hysterically at her. Elsa just got back up and sat on her seat while the teacher did nothing but tell the children to quiet down, and of course give the boy a warning...for the millionth time. It frustrated Elsa but she went on with her work.

"Mama." Elsa pulled on her mother's dress. She was currently washing dishes since it was an hour after dinner time. Their mother hummed in response.

"C-c-can you go to m-my school, please?" Elsa stuttered. The lack of speaking at school and home for a few months made her speech less fluent, but she made up for it by reading a lot. But the stutter would always remain when confronting a single human being and worsen in a group of people. Her confidence diminished.

"Why honey?" Iduna asked curiously. Elsa took a deep breathe and avoided her mother's gaze so she could actually construct a sentence.

"People pick on me! Be-because I'm-I'm puking! And other stuff," Elsa finally said, she looked up to see her mother's reaction.

"See? Told you...I told you that would happen Elsa. Anyway, I will sort this out tomorrow at your school," Iduna simply said a little smugly,continuing her chores. Elsa stared at her mother in disbelief, she hadn't expect this reaction.

"Mama please don't let the kids know that I, uhm told on them please," Elsa said softly rubbing her hands together, she got no response. "Mama?"

"Yes yes honey, I know. If kids knew this then they will go after you." Elsa smiled and hugged her mother's leg.

"Thanks mama go to the principle not my teacher."

"Okay hon."

Elsa ran upstairs passing her snoring father's room to enter her room.

"Hey Elsa? Come in here quick," her brother's voice called to her from his room. Elsa entered the open door. Her brother's room was aqua blue with snowflakes around it. Elsa liked his room . She faced him, he was currently laying in bed shirtless with his book in hand with a sleeping Gerda at his side softly snoring in his king size bed . He was obviously reading to her until she passed out.

"You are being bullied?" Jack asked, tone above a whisper. Careful not to wake Gerda, Elsa nodded rubbing her arm.

"What did mom say."

"Sh-she said she will handle it." Jack bit the inside of his cheek and nodded.

"She damn well better." Elsa never saw him this serious but decided anyway to wave to him goodnight. He blew her a kiss in response, back to his old self again, she thought. Elsa finally made it back to the room and closed the door.

"Finally Elsa! You took forever and a half to get here! What were you doing!?"Anna exclaimed waving her arms around holding onto her action figure and doll.

"Sorting things out for tomorrow. Ready to continue the story?" Elsa got on her knees on the soft carpet, sitting opposite her sister.

"Uh yeah! So anyways you the black ranger and I'm the blue ranger, our wives are busy cooking and dunno we the Power Rangers, so this will be us when we turned down," Anna explained handing Elsa the men dolls. "That's like us when we not transformed. Wanna play this? Or do you play something else? I don't mind," Anna said smiling up at Elsa. Elsa simply sighed. She loved seeing her sister's face like this. She was glad she had sorted out her bullying problem that way she didn't have to avoid her sister every time it was break time. They can play in peace.

"This story is awesome Anna, I love it." Anna's smile grew wider and Elsa felt comfortable.

Elsa sat down and wrote down the work from the board as did the other kids, their teacher hadn't attend class on time yet again . Which meant children threw papers at Elsa while snickering.

"She's so pale, she looks like Choaitzu from Dragon Ball Z," she heard one of the girls snicker. The boys just made gagging noises when they walked pass her. Elsa took a deep breathe, controlling her nausea and her tears. She just kept herself occupied with her work, trying her best to avoid the children.

"Attention students may I have your attention, there is something I need to address," the teacher suddenly said. Elsa told her mother to talk to the principal not him but it's okay, at least she told her mother about her problem

"Elsa's mother-" Elsa's eyes grew wide in both anger and shock, she dug her nails into her table. There it was, the teacher, this teacher messed up his information. She saw the look of worry on his face, a man who knew he screwed up. That's the reason she wanted the principal to be in on this, not this dunce of a teacher. It was official Elsa hated laid back teachers. They were lazy scum.

"I uh what I meant to say is Elsa's mother and other parents made it clear that there is a bullying problem here and whoever I catch bullying from now on will go straight to detention without warning," the teacher warned, Elsa didn't evens want to look around. She knew they were glaring at her.

"Oh shoot I forgot to get today's work, it's still in my car. Be right back," the teacher said, dashing out of the classroom like he always did, every single day. But this time Elsa gritted her teeth when he did that today. She felt herself being lifted and then slammed into her table. The big kid from last year was in her class again.

"Did you tell on us? DID YOU TELL ON US!" the boy yelled at her, Elsa started whimpering, he slammed her into the table again, causing the class to laugh.

"I asked you a question Elsa!" the boy spat. She shook her head tears streaming down her face.

"Ralph you know she's not going to talk she's a mute. A vampire mute," one of the girl's joked. Ralph gritted his teeth and let her go, and kicked her hard out of frustration on one of the plastic chairs breaking it in the process. Elsa wailed in agony on the floor from all the pain, everyone stood quiet . Ralph walked up to her form on the ground.

"I'm not going back to another damn school! I already failed twice because I didn't get a lot of work done so you better shut up vomit girl!" Ralph snapped and kicked her hard in the stomach, walked up to her desk and shredded up her paper. Everyone was quiet, watching Elsa wailed like a baby on the ground. The teacher saw Elsa on the ground and ran to her side.

"Elsa? Are you alright!? Who is responsible for this?!" No one responded.

"Elsa who did this to you." Elsa just sobbed, face trying to glare at him, got up and went back to her seat, body aching from the harsh fall.

"I'm warning you, next time I won't be so easy on you children," the teacher said. Elsa bit hard on her tongue to restrain herself from lashing out on her teacher. She decided to just redo the work on the board but the teacher was already rubbing it all away, Elsa let out a loud sigh.

Elsa came home and slammed the door, Anna was on the couch with Gerda watching television. She got down and ran to Elsa about to hug her but her sister stopped her and threw her bag on the sofa. Anna looked down at her toes, feeling a little awkward being denied a hug.

"Uhm, hi Elsa, I didn't see you today at school, maybe we can meet each other somewhe-"

"Shut up Anna!" Elsa hissed,walking away.

"Dang that's cold," Gerda said jokingly to Anna. Anna just looked hurt at her sister's words.

Elsa marched to the backyard of the house where her mother was hanging the wet clothes. Iduna smiled when she saw her daughter home from school.

"Good afternoon Els-"

"Mama I told you! I told you to talk to the principal! Why didn't you talk to the principal!" Elsa snapped on the verge of tears again. Iduna was taken back by Elsa's tone.

"Elsa the principal was out sick today. I only thought it would be wise for your teacher to know, so he can address the issue and discipline the students responsible."

"You made it worse Mama! You made it worse!"

"How? What has happend?"

"He told the class that you told him about the bullying and stuff and now people are bullying me for telling him!" Elsa shouted, hyperventilating. Iduna looked at her in shock.

"I want to go to a different school! I hate it there! I want to go away from everybody!" Elsa sobbed.

"Elsa we-"

"I want to go!"

"Elsa we can't afford another school! All the other schools are expensive! We live in an expensive area! This school is the only cheapest! I'm sorry we can't move! We do not have that luxury in life" their mother snapped. Elsa ran back inside the house almost running over poor marshmallow who was asleep at the door step. Elsa ran up to her room and wailed in her pillow, letting out all her frustrations and anger.

Elsa sat by the wall watching all the children play. It was recess and Elsa sat alone, eating her sandwich watching the children play as she did every recess since Flynn left her. She often created scenarios in her head where she pretended to partake in all the fun activities the children play, Ralph and his gang often threw stones at her so she moved from place to place. Elsa was getting use to this.

"Hey Elsa!"A familiar voice called out. Elsa turned her head in shock . It was Anna with a boy. Elsa's head shifted for Ralph who was gathering more stones to throw at the girl.

"Hey Elsa, found you. I met a friend too, his name is Kristoff. H-he can play with us." Kristoff smiled shyly. Elsa looked at Ralph who was watching them curiously. Elsa had to act fast.

"Oh Elsa I bought you a packet of chi-" Elsa shoved her sister on the ground, chips packets flying out of her hands.

"Go away Anna! I don't want to play with my little sister in school, that's stupid!" Elsa said darkly. Anna looked up in shock, rubbing her sore knee.

"B-but Elsa this was our plan,"Anna said with a weak smile.

"It was your plan Anna! Now go away before I hurt you again!" Elsa snapped, Anna looked at her sister completely devastated and walked away with Kristoff.

"Your sister's scary,"Kristoff said suddenly.

"She wasn't always,"Anna said wiping a tear. Elsa watched them walk away in the distance.

"If you truly love someone, let them go, set them free," Elsa said to herself as she sat down and observed the children playing in the playground, letting out an exhausted sigh. "I hate school."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8 Anna's struggle

Year 2004,10:11 a.m, The sister's bedroom.

The morning was bright crimson due to the curtains and the sun ray of light. Anna slowly opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. She watched the wind delicately push the curtains, and she heard the TV downstairs playing and a few voices muffled by the closed door. Then her gaze shifted to her sister Elsa, even in her sleep she looked troubled.

She got up from her and walked to the dresser and smoothed her hair into place with her hands and tried doing her pig tails. It was still messy, but she did the best she could. She shook her head so her pigtails could slap her in her face. Her hair was growing quite well, it would actually bounce the little red head noted. She let out a tiny giggle at the feeling.

She heard her sister groan in her sleep and turned slightly, smacking her lips. Anna walked up to her sister and watched her sleep for a little bit. She noticed how beautiful Elsa looked, so she decided to give her a kiss on her cheek and hugged her blanket covered body. She knew her sister wanted space but what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

After her tender moment she brushed her teeth in the bathroom and walked downstairs to the couch where Gerda and Jack were sitting watching something on television, eating popcorn.

"Eeey, morning sleepy head," Jack teased ruffling up Anna's hair. Anna grunted in response and got on the couch sitting next to Gerda. Anna looked her way and she wiggled her eye brows at her, and Anna sighed still tired.

"What we watching?" Anna asked fighting a yawn.

"The pinky the pinky and the brain brain brain brain brain," Jack and Gerda sang together. Anna glared at them then watched with them.

"Anna don't the brain sound just like papa?" Gerda suddenly asked

"I guess," Anna deadpanned scratching her ear.

"I'm serious listen to him, he sounds just like papa," Gerda insist. Anna rolled her eyes and faced Jack.

"What's the next cartoons for today Jackie?"Anna asked . Gerda pouted at being ignored. Jack checked the TV guide and pretended he wore glasses to look quite intelligent.

"Let's see let's see. Hmmm... Tom and Jerry, Sabrina the Teenage Witch, Mary Kate and Ashley in Action, the Amanda Show, Hey Arnold, and Dexter's laboratory," Jack read. Anna switched over to another channel.

"Cool, Mean Girls is on. Isn't this a new movie?"

"Yip."

"Anna I was watching that!" Gerda whined.

"Tough!" Anna yelled and went back to watching television. Gerda pouted again, and Jack watched as well. They watched it for a while til they heard footsteps come downstairs.

"What're you guys watching?" Elsa said in a raspy voice, still a little asleep.

"We're watching mean girls, it's about this girl that's new in school. She makes friends with both popular and unpopular kids, but she prefers to remain unpopular," Jack explained.

"Oh does she get bullied?" Elsa asked.

"No she's just I dunno, actually it's not one if those movies."

"Oh," Elsa simply said and went to go pour her cereal. Anna decided to go make her cereal as well.

The both looked in the cupboard for bowls.

"Morning Elsa, wanna go play outside later? It's super warm outside,"Anna asked, she watched her sister face cringe in frustration. "W-we don't have to play immediately, just maybe a little bit don't even have to be for an hour."

"Anna."

"Maybe thirty minutes?"

"5 minutes!? Please we haven't played in forever!"

"Anna!"

"Wh-what?" Anna looked sadly at her sister, Elsa sighed.

"I'm busy today Anna. I got homework to do, and so do you," Elsa

said a little annoyed. Anna had bothered her everyday for the last few months on playing with her. Between the bullying, the homework, the responsibility on her shoulders, she had grown quite distant towards her siblings. But Anna still persisted because she was lonely and needed her best friend back.

"We can do it tomorrow, pleaaaase?" Anna begged hopping on one spot.

"No Anna," Elsa said, pouring the milk in her cereal.

"But Elsa-"

"I said no!" Elsa snapped. Anna looked at her completely hurt. Her face was scary. Gerda and Jack kept quiet as well. Their father came down the stairs completely oblivious to what had just happened.

"Morning everyone. Oh Elsa, your teacher called and told me you might get a diploma to honor your perfect attendance and perfect scores, I'm so proud of you," Agnarr said, getting his car keys and making fresh coffee.

"Th-thanks Papa," Elsa said softly. Anna looked a little sad. She didn't get good grades, but it's not like she hadn't been trying. She couldn't cope with the work and avoided the homework like it was the plague.

"Keep up the good work and you are going to an amazing college, you will see," Agnarr said proudly, sipping his coffee and out the door he went. Anna watched Elsa sigh.

"Nah let's go to the beach today," Jack offered. All three girls looked at Jack questionably.

"The beach?" Gerda questioned.

"Yeah! Sheesh it's Saturday. Sunny outside, mom and dad are busy bees... C'mon, let's have some fun!" Jack said excitedly. Anna turned to smile at her sister but she didn't return it, she was off in the distance again . Gerda cheered and ran upstairs to get her things for the trip.

"But Jack! I have a lot of homework to do!" Elsa protested.

"But jah, Neah Neah Neah!" Jack mocked, causing Anna to giggle.

"Jack I'm super serious here!" Elsa yelled.

"Jah Neah Neah Neah!" Jack mocked doing a feminine hair flip causing Elsa and Anna to burst out laughing. They couldn't help but love their idiot older brother.

"C'mon girls, let's to the beach and score some cute boys!" Jack said flailing his arm around.

"Eeeew!" The girls said in unison which caused Jack to chuckle.

It was a beautiful sunshiny day at the beach, especially with a few clouds that were moving in the skies. Jack and Toothiana laid down blankets and a picnic basket and rubbed sun tan lotion on the girls. Jack took off his shirt showing off his six pack, the girls all gave him an unamused look even Toothiana.

"Don't be jealous you wish you looked this good!" Jack mocked smugly, rubbing the sun tan lotion over his nipples in circles and pouting like a model, all four girls sighed which made him burst into laughter. After everything was settled and everyone was dressed in swim wear, Anna and Gerda played with the bucket and poured it over the sand near their spot to make it moist. Elsa helped them mold the sand into something close to a sand castle. Anna just watched and tried not to piss her sister off, and Gerda watched the waves.

"Hey Anna, let's go in the water!" Gerda suggested excitedly. Anna glanced at the water and smiled.

"Elsa wanna come with?" Anna asked hopefully. Elsa simply shook her head. Anna's happy face dropped a little, and Gerda pouted.

"You so boring!"

"I like being boring." Gerda rolled her eyes and tugged Anna's arm until they ran off to the water. The girls ran to the water and ran away from it a few times until finally they jumped in. Anna shivered as it was cold.

"Brrrr it's super cold!" Gerda said through gritted teeth. Anna had a devious smile on her face.

"It's okay come here it's much warmer here," Anna said to her younger sister gesturing towards her section. Gerda followed and noticed it was warmer there.

"That's better," Gerda sighed, lowering herself into the warm water.

"I know right? The pee is nice and fresh, I saved it all trip," Anna said darkly. Gerda hummed in understanding, not quite processing what her sister said then suddenly she rose and spat as loud as she could and aggressively splashed her sister wet.

"You so gross! Why would you be so disgusting!" Gerda snapped and trying to splash all the warm liquid over to her sister's side.

"Well it's your fault for being so dumb!" Anna countered. Gerda speared her into the water out of anger and the two did a little combat underwater. Jack picked them both up by their swimsuits.

"Hey hey hey! Come on now can't you two ever play nice? What are you two fighting about this time?" Jack asked, watching them trying to reach each other in the air.

"She peed on me! She peed on me!" Gerda shouted pointing furiously at Anna. Jack tried his best not to laugh.

"Anna don't pee on your sister, it's disgusting... And weird," Jack playfully scolded and Anna nodded. Gerda smirked smugly thinking she had won the fight.

"Ha!" Gerda shouted.

They spent a while playing in the water with their brother. Anna would every so often look back at Elsa. She didn't understand why her sister didn't want to play anymore. It soon nearly reached dusk and most people already left except for the Winters siblings. Gerda was asleep on Toothiana's chest. Jack was collecting shells that weren't broken around the beach. Anna and Elsa were watching him on their shared blanket.

"I like the sky, it looks so beautiful," Elsa said suddenly. Anna looked at her sister quizzically then the sky. It was a variety of colors, the sun was mixing with the clouds, creating a mix of orange and yellow in the distance.

"Yeah it is, I used to like going here as a kid with my father. We used to go fishing at this time because it was quiet and winds were always peaceful," Toothiana confessed. Elsa agreed with a hum. Anna looked at the sky trying to find significance at what they were saying then she saw something that caught her eye and blurt it out.

"Guys look! That cloud looks like a butt!" Anna said pointing at the sky giggling. Elsa and Toothiana just looked at her with confused expressions, then Toothiana giggled and Elsa sighed annoyed. Anna rubbed her arm in discomfort. Jack ran over to the rest with beautiful shells in his hands.

"Hey you girls ready to go?"

"Yeah," they all said together.

Sunday night 10:21pm. Anna sat by her table next to her bed, Elsa by the dresser, both doing their homework silently. Anna couldn't understand the mathematics on her papers. She was afraid to ask her sister but she tried anyway, slyly of course.

"I don't get this," Anna said out loud, she looked over to Elsa who was still writing down her work.

"This is so tricky. Hmm," Anna tried again, glancing over and sighed. She walked over to her big sister.

"Uhm, Elsa?" Anna called out meekly, rubbing her feet together and holding her sheet. After a minute her sister looked her way.

"What is it Anna?" Elsa said rubbing her forehead .

"Uhm, I was wondering if you could explain this stuff to me please," Anna said, handing Elsa the worksheet. They both were silent for a while, as Elsa was going over the questions.

"Didn't your teacher explain to you this stuff Anna?"

"Uh yeah bu-but I didn't know what she meant."

"Then raise your hand next time! Look Anna I don't have time for this, ask mama or papa I have a test tomorrow and I have to get this all done!" Elsa said in a neutral tone and threw Anna's worksheet aside on the dresser. Anna picked it up.

"Oh okay," Anna said sadly, smoothing out the crinkles on her sheet. She silently walked to her parents room and knocked on the door. Her father was snoring fast asleep and her mother was reading a book on her side with the lamp on.

"Mama?" Anna whispered meekly.

"Yes Anna," Iduna said nose deep in her book.

"Can you help me with my homework? I don't understand it," Anna said trying to get on the bed but it was quite high. Iduna sighed rubbing her temples.

"Anna, what have I told you girls about doing your homework at the last minute? Please, you are going to exhaust yourselves," Iduna said gently taking the page and adjusting her glasses. Anna waited patiently listening to her dad's rhythmic snores to pass time.

"I don't understand the last part of this, the other looks like basic addition but the bottom half doesn't look familiar. I didn't do this stuff when I was your age honey," Iduna said handing her daughter back the sheet. Anna sighed and walked out the door.

"Ask your brother honey he's smart," Iduna said before Anna closed the door. She made her way to his room and opened it to see him snoring fast asleep. Anna poked his side.

"Jackie!" Anna whispered harshly, but got no response.

"Jackie!" Anna said poking his said harshly, waking him up with a loud snore. He first looked around for a moment then put on the light switch. Squinting his bloodshot red eyes at Anna.

"Anna? What's wrong sis?" Jack murmured rubbing his eyes. Anna simply handed her work to him, and he looked it over.

"Give me a pencil, I will write you the answers," Jack said after a minute.

"No Jack teach me how to do it! I can't understand it!" Anna begged, Jack handed Anna the page, and rolled back in bed.

"Anna I'm exhausted from the beach and the dinner date I had today with Toothiana. I will explain tomorrow. "

"But it's due tomorrow!"

Snore.

Anna growled in frustration and decided to go downstairs and throw her homework in the trash can and go watch television with Gerda.

"You finish with you homework?" Gerda asked munching on her chocolate.

"Yip."

"Wanna play with our dollies?"

"Yip."

"Alright class time to show me your homework, please present it on your tables for collection," the teacher instructed. Anna didn't move as everyone was reaching in their bags and taking out their homework, including Kristoff.

"Oh man, I don't think I got all mine right," Kristoff said scratching his head, then looked at Anna's table to see no sheet.

"Where's your homework Anna?" Kristoff asked. Anna slumped in her chair grumpily.

"I didn't do it." Anna muttered.

"What? Why?"

"Because it's stupid!"

Kristoff was surprised by his friend's outburst. He knew something was troubling her but chose to ignore it for his own safety. They both patiently waited for the teacher to come by their table, once he did Kristoff handed his paper and Anna waited for her teacher to start the lecture.

"Miss winters, your homework assignment please," the teacher said authoritatively.

"I left my assignment at home ma'am," Anna said flatly. The class was quiet and so was the teacher, Kristoff gulped.

Here it comes.

"Anna, Anna, Anna for the last month you have done nothing but fail your tests and your sheets, if you don't take this seriously you will fail."

"I know..."

"Then why! Anna, I'm trying to help you pass I've given you help and went extra slow so you can catch up along with the rest of the class...What's the problem Winters, please tell me?"

Anna was quiet . She normally was when she got scolded like this in front of everyone.

"Is there trouble at home? Are you being bullied? Please tell me?"

Anna gritted her teeth in rage her teacher was making her feel stupid in front of everybody in class so she snapped.

"I CANT DO YOUR WORK BECAUSE YOUR TEACHING SUCKS BALLS!" Anna snapped running out the classroom. She heard her teacher calling out to her but she kept on running until she bumped into a tree and began sobbing while holding onto the tree. She felt alone, she felt like she couldn't do anything right. She was failing all her subjects, she couldn't help it, it was all just confusing to her. But she knew if she did fail she would be one step away from finishing school, one step away from living a happy life outside of school and more importantly one step away from being with her sister Elsa. The distance made her sob more into the tree, she never cried this much before, but she felt like she needed to get it out of the way.

Author's note: Sorry for the wait, just been going through some pains in my sides and private area, fucking doctor dunno dick what it is. It's hard writing fucking chapters when you in internal pain ya know? Anyway I'm going to take a bit longer with the smut fics cause my vagina and my sides are in pain! All in all I'm going to focus more on this Story. I hope you guys enjoyed and fuck you all peace!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9 Hospitalized

Year 2004,07:47am, Arendelle Avenue.

It was morning, the sun was shining and the girls were in the backseat on their way to school with their father at the wheel. Gerda was looking outside, and Anna was watching the pictures as Elsa was reading another Deadpool comic. Anna was already done with her Ultimate Spider-Man issue lying on her lap.

"It's interesting how Deadpool and Cable eventually became friends although he was hired to kill Cable," Elsa said out loud.

"Yeah, but I like the X-Men. Does Deadpool have any friends?" Anna asked, resting her cheek on her sister's shoulder.

"No I don't think so, all his friends technically want him dead.," Elsa explained, paging through the comic.

"What?W-what about Weasel?"

"He shot his foot over the last Cheeto."

"The blind lady?"

"Trapped her in the room with broken glass."

"O-oh," Anna said sadly. Elsa read the next issue at the end of the comic and eyed other superheroes in the little adds inside the comic.

"There is Bob though...Bob the Hydra agent is his only true friend which is pretty sad, but hey he has an awesome vampire wife," Elsa said with a smirk. Anna giggled and grabbed her comic book.

"Yeah, Peter Parker is pretty sad though, he gets bullied alot..." Anna explained. Elsa looked up from her book.

"Oh?"

"Y-yeah, Flash and Kong bully him for points, Harry his best friend rarely helps him and his only advice for him is to stay outta the way, and Mary Jane his crush I think? Barely notices him at school...basically his only friend is his uncle Ben," Anna explained. Elsa just blinked.

"How did he deal with the bullies?"

"He got super powers and snapped, but he figured it wasn't the right thing to do."

"Of course he did," Elsa muttered bitterly, but Anna didn't hear it.

"You should watch Smallville with me and Papa. It's quite good."

"What's that?"

"It's about another superhero! It's like a movie but it comes on everyday!"

"Oooh! Anna you watching a series with real people in it you so grown up," Elsa teased. Anna smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Will you watch it?"

"Sure."

"Hey! Then whose going to watch As Told By Ginger and Hey Arnold with me!" Gerda whined, pouting sadly. Anna and Elsa hugged her and nuzzled their cheeks on hers.

"We are! "

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Today wasn't another bullied filled routine to Elsa, it was actually a pretty good day. Because today at Arendelle Academy was their Olympic sports week so it wouldn't be normal classes all week. Everyone was dressed in their white shorts and white t-shirts, in long lines of their age group, none in their classes. They all were heading towards the big clean cut field on the other side of their school which was used for football games and so forth. Once outside, Elsa noted how genuinely cloudy it was and filled with light breezes. Perfect for her anxieties so she wouldn't throw up . She smiled as she made her way to the field, lining up behind another row of girls ready to race.

"Hey doggy," a very familiar voice called out teasingly. Elsa moved her head so fast in the direction of the voice she thought she snapped her neck.

"Ariel!"

The girls hugged for a short while before sitting down in their respective lines. Elsa was one row behind Ariel.

"Where have you been?"

"My daddy took me outta this school because he didn't like it here so I went to another school for a full year but he saw how unhappy I was there and moved me back here, so I'm staying here for reals," Ariel explained. Elsa smiled at the news. "Why, did you miss me?" Ariel asked teasingly, poking Elsa's cheek. She slapped it away,

"Maybe," Elsa said rather shyly.

"Alright next! Ready on your marks!" Coach Incredible instructed. The younger girls watched the older girls run to the end of the field, row after row went. Once they finished running, first and second kids went over to the left side to race against and the children on the right moved to their classes.

"I'm so going to run slow so I don't have to run again," Ariel said slyly. Elsa giggled and slapped her arm.

"That's not cool Ariel. Hey, why are we doing this anyway?"

"Oh it's to get fast kids in our school to run against others kids in other schools to win prizes and stuff," Ariel explained. Elsa nodded in understanding. They watched the girls run until it was Ariel's lines turn. The entire row bolted but not Ariel she ran slow and fell in the field for dramatic effect. Elsa snickered silently to herself til she realized she was next to run.

"Next!"

They got in position, anxiety hitting her, heart beating rapidly. Elsa looked around at the other kids faces. They had determined looks on their face and none looked scared at all . Like running with robots because Elsa was the only on who had an actual expression on her face, and it was fear.

The coach's whistle was blown.

And the kids were off. Elsa had a hesitant start but tried her best to catch up to the others. She controlled her breathing and sooner than later she ran past them with ease. She was quite surprised at the ordeal, the breeze felt good against her skin.

They made it to the other end of the field, everyone was panting regaining their posture and so was Elsa, more so than them.

"Nice job Elsa!" Mr. Incredible shouted from the other side of the field. Elsa smiled for a short while and held her chest, it was getting really hard to breathe. One of the kids gave her an quizzical look. Elsa saw this and calmed her breathing, she felt like she lacked oxygen.

Be normal, she thought.

They watched the remaining others racing. Elsa breathed through her mouth the entire time and held her chest again . The same kid looked at her again.

"Are you okay?" the kid asked concerned. Elsa smiled at him and nodded dismissively.

The children all cleared out and now the runners were ready for the second round. Elsa sat in line again, watching the rest of the students go through the same routine. First and second on the left to race again and others on right ready to run.

It was now time for Elsa to run again, she heard the whistle and off she went. She tried to control her breathing but she couldn't due to her still being out of breathe, so she took larger breathes. She came first and crashed to the ground and gave off heavy pants in order to breathe. The nearest teacher so far ran to her side.

"Are you okay little girl?" the teacher asked concerned.

"Can't..." Elsa choked out.

"What is it honey speak up."

"Can't...Breathe!" Elsa shouted, hyperventilating and panicking. The children all looked at her shocked and worried. She felt herself get picked up and rushed across the field .

"C'mon breathe slowly kid, it's okay! I will notify your parents okay! C'mon Elsa you can do this." It was the coach comforting Elsa. He was racing across the field to the main office of the school. Elsa tried slowly breathing but slowly everything went dark.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Having asthma as a child is quite normal Missus and Mister Winters. Was this Elsa's first time having these attacks?"

Elsa slowly opened her eyes, her vision was first blurry but then she could see three adult figures and two adolescent figures, but loud noises as well.

"Yes doctor, it was."

Elsa blinked and darted her eyes around the room she was in. It had another girl sitting in a similar bed that she was in, and a baby and another bed that was empty. Elsa blinked again and noticed she had a mask on her and a tank on the side of her, she also saw that she had some sort of needle with a tube inside her arm. She followed the tube that lead to a weird looking lamp with a bag on it . The doctor glanced over to her and saw she was awake.

"Good, you're awake. Take deep breathes into that okay? It will help you breathe," the doctor explained. Elsa nodded and did as she was instructed. Anna ran to her side, still in her school clothes.

"Elsa! Are you okay? I thought you died!" Anna yelled, causing the doctor to laugh.

"Your sister's fine, sweetheart. But she's going to have to stay here for a week," the doctor reassured. Both parents and Elsa looked at him surprised. It was Mr. Winters who voiced their concerns.

"Elsa has school this week, can't we reschedule this perhaps?"

"Nonsense, this is highly recommended. Your daughter's asthma is at critical condition. It will be safer to treat it now while it has just begun."

"Oh, okay we understand," Mr. Winters said, looking at his daughter who was looking upset in her condition. The doctor left and her family surrounded her bed.

"How are you feeling honey?" Iduna asked, rubbing her daughter's head.

"Fine," Elsa said through the mask. Gerda giggled. Elsa glared at her. "What's so funny?" Elsa said coldly.

"Yo-you sound like that freezing man from that Batman movie we watched last week," Gerda said through hysterical giggles. Anna remembered and started laughing as well. Elsa's glare disappeared and she started laughing but choked on the phlegm down her throat and started coughing. The girls laughter died out when they heard Elsa's horrible wheezing and disgusting cough. She soon held onto the mask and started breathing in the fumes for more air.

"That's gross," Gerda said scrunching up her face in disgust, Elsa looked at her unamused.

"Well Elsa, we would love to stay but it's still school for these two and your papa needs to go back to work. I'm sorry darling," Iduna said with regret. Elsa nodded with a sad expression on her face.

"But mama, I wanna stay with Elsa!" Anna whined pulling on her mother's dress.

"Me too school's boring!" Gerda encouraged. Iduna rolled her eyes and held both their hands as they exited. They were whining all the way, her father was the last to leave.

"You will be better soon kiddo. You are our little princess that will be queen someday," Agnarr teased and winked before leaving . Elsa didn't know what he meant but she didn't think too hard on it .The nurses soon took off the mask and went off without the equipment. She grabbed the IV pole and made her way to the window and opened it. She took in deep breaths of air, her chest still felt a little tight so she let out a wheeze every time she breathed in and she felt pain in her chest but she didn't care. The breeze of fresh air soothed her anxiety and nausea.

"You sound like a squeaker toy that lost its squeaker," the little girl said in bed. Elsa looked her way. She waved.

"Yeah well I'm sick."

"Well no duh! That's why you're in here dummy!" The girl giggled, Elsa ignored her and went back to looking outside, spotting the family car riding out of the parking lot.

"So what's up with all the tanks and masks and stuff?"

"It's to help me breathe."

"You dunno how to breathe!? Wow you really are a dummy aren't you?" Elsa rolled her eyes and rested her chin on her arms which was still by the window pane.

"Why are you so freakishly pale?"

"Why are you so freakishly annoying!?" Elsa snapped. The little girl giggled like crazy than began coughing even worse than Elsa had done. Elsa looked at her concerned.

"Oh man, haven't laughed that long in like forever," the girl said. Elsa let out a tiny sigh and coughed a little.

"So what's wrong with you? I don't mean that in a mean way just the sick way," the girl said reassuring.

"I-I dunno know what's wrong with me. Nowadays its always something with me. It's torture to be me sometimes," Elsa murmured sadly.

"Sourpuss! I heard that doctor said you can go home in a week so quit ya moping!" Elsa rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" Elsa asked, actually acknowledging the girls appearance. Pale with dried up lips and a few tubes inside her, more so than Elsa.

"Me, I have cancer," the girl said softly. Elsa blinked.

"What's cancer?" Elsa asked innocently. The girl stared at her mouth agape.

"How can you not know what cancer is? It's like a super serious sickness dude! Honestly I thought you older girls were smart. But basically if you have this disease you might kick the bucket and you can't go anywhere. I'm stuck in this bed watching boring television. I can't ever leave this place. They treat me like I'm corrupted or something! Like a virus that no one wants to be around!"the girl said with disdain. She looked down. Elsa felt sorry for the little girl, she did look like she was dying.

"How does it feel? To have cancer? Does it hurt?" Elsa asked cautiously, walking up to the little girl.

"It's like living with eternal diaper butt!...but I'm fine it's just how people treat me and how they look at me!" the girl muttered bitterly, grabbing fists full of blankets. Elsa knew what that's like. She was mistreated and she mistreated Anna as well to protect her. It was necessary she thought. She didn't understand how they treated the girl but maybe she could help.

"What's your name?"

"Vanellope, Vanellope von Scheetz!" She introduced happily. Elsa smiled.

"Well Vanellope you want to be my friend?" Elsa offered. The little girl's face brightened up.

"Boy would I!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The girls spent days talking in their room. Sometimes pausing because Elsa had to wear the mask and Vanellope would throw up randomly, so they kept the bucket near them every time. They watched a Superman movie together, they ate food together, all in all they forgot that they were sick and had a good time for the couple of days. It was day four and Elsa and Vanellope were in bed watching television.

"My brother's going to come visit," Vanellope said, smiling at Elsa.

"Really?"

"Yeah it's Friday remember! Someone always visits me Friday!" she said, hopping in her bed. Elsa smiled and nodded.

"Why don't they visit you everyday like me?" Elsa asked, adjusting her hospital gown.

"Cause I guess they got bored. I have been here for like two years now, so, they started visiting me less and less. Now my brother is the only one that visits," Vanellope said sadly. Elsa looked at her on the verge of tears.

"B-but at least your brother comes to visit! My brother's dorky but he's still awesome!" Elsa said quickly trying to lighten the mood, it worked.

"Yeah Elsa! You're right! I love my brother, he's my best friend! Oh Elsa, you will love him!" Vanellope said excitedly. They both heard the door open and close, and footsteps coming in the room. Elsa couldn't see the figure but when it came closer, her eyes nearly came out of her sockets.

"Hey Ralph!"

"Oh hey sis, look they didn't have your favorite sweets so I packed like your second favorite snack choco-" Ralph looked at Elsa, and Elsa him.

"You!" They both said simultaneously.

"Why are you always in my life!?" they shouted simultaneously again. Vanellope eyes darted between the two.

"So you two know each other huh? You guys in looove?" she teased. Ralph launched at Elsa's bed, Elsa rolled off and tried to run out of the room but Ralph held onto her IV pole. Elsa, forgetting about it, ran only to tug at the tubes and needle with a bandage over it still inside her, stretching and tearing the skin . She yelped in pain. She watched the stream of blood now going up the tube. Ralph choked her and started squeezing.

"Ralph stop! That's my friend!" Ralph's eyes widened, he let go of her neck. Elsa felt pain running through her arm and ran to the bed and pressed the button repeatedly to call the nurse behind the cushions on the wall.

"I thought I was your friend!"

"You are! Your are my best friend but you never here! It's so boring! So freakin' boring here! And you guys are never here! So I deserve a friend!" Vanellope snapped, heart rate rising. Ralph looked shocked.

"I'm doing the best I can sis. I can't work cause I'm too young and I don't have a car! I gotta take a bus every time to see you! It's so hard I beg mom everyday for money to come see you!"

"Why don't you get mom and dad to come!"

"They can't come because mom can't stand seeing you like this and dad...dad's getting drunk like always," Ralph said, both siblings on the verge of tears and panting from anger. Elsa sat on the bed still furiously pressing the button, head shifting to each individual.

"It would be nice if you guys come visit, I can't fight this thing alone,"Vanellope said sounding defeated . Ralph gritted his teeth.

"Come on, you're going home." Both girls stared at him in astonishment.

"What!?" They said simultaneously.

"Yeah c'mon let's go we can get you outta here and do all the things we use to do before you got sick. In fact, you know what? You're like beautiful now," Ralph said genuinely. He put his sister down on the ground plug out a few cords and held her IV pole.

"No Ralph!" Vanellope resisted trying to get back to bed but Ralph pulled her easily.

"It's okay sis, you look like a million bucks! We can go go cart racing like you wanted right through that door!"

"Ralph stop!"

"Shut up vomit girl this has nothing to do with you!"

"Ralph please stop!"

"No sis, we are going home because you are better now and we can have fun like we use to," Ralph reassured enthusiastically nearing the door.

"I SAID NO!" Vanellope screeched, pulling free, her wig fell from her movement. Both Vanellope and Ralph were panting staring at each other deeply. Elsa looked at the wig, she didn't know her friend was bald, nor had she noticed how pale she actually was. Ralph let out a roar of anger and punched the wall.

"What do you want me to do Vanellope! I want to be by your side but I can't if your here," Ralph sobbed.

"You know I can't leave...if I leave," Vanellope said softly, "I will di-"

"Don't say it! Please don't say it... I just don't want you to be lonely," Ralph said softly.

"She's not! She's got me, it I'll keep her company." Elsa said still in pain. Ralph looked at her in disbelief. Vanellope nodded vigorously.

"It's true Ralph, everybody that's been here just ignored me. It made the day so boring. Elsa was fun, she's knows a lot of stuff and makes me really, really happy," Vanellope confessed. Ralph looked at Elsa and sighed in defeat.

"You promise to be her best friend 'til you leave the hospital, vomit girl?" Ralph asked.

"I promise, and my name's Elsa by the way."

"Oh I know."

Elsa looked at him unamused. The nurses finally fixed Elsa's needle and IV bag and position Vanellope back on her bed with reattached tubes and all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's the last day isn't it, snowflake? How are you?"

"Yes grandpappy, but that's not why I called."

"Oh? What's wrong?"

"It's about a boy that use to bully me. It's so weird he was so mean and angry all the time now, now he's actually nice. Isn't he supposed to be the bad guy? Like on television?"

"No Elsa, you see there are bad guys but you should often know that these bad guys are human. They feel just like us and what do you know about every character in every book Elsa?"

"They have their own story?"

"Yes, think about that next time, instead of judging them and making up your own interpretation of what they are...get to know them. Ask them what makes them that way because the truth is there are no bad guys in this world Elsa. Only bad influences and bad decisions."

"Oh, I understand. Thanks grandpappy see you next time!"

Elsa went back to the room and played one last time with Vanellope until her brother and his girlfriend came to pick her up. She gave Vanellope a big warm hug.

"Goodbye Elsa! You're the best! I will never forget you!"

"Me too! You get better so we can play together alright?" Vanellope nodded. She watched Elsa walked away.

"Oh and Elsa."

"Tell my brother that I tried alright?" Vanellope said with a bright smile still on her face. Elsa, not understanding, nodded anyway and walked off with her brother and Toothiana .

They were now on the road in the car.

"So that's your hospital buddy huh?" Jack asked.

"Uh huh! She's super funny, neat and kept me happy all week."

"Last time I was there I overheard the doctor's saying she has cancer?"

"Yeah! But it's okay though she's getting better, she promised me as soon as she got out she will play with me!" Elsa beamed. Jack and Toothiana glanced at each other.

"What stage is she Elsa?" Toothiana asked softly.

"She told me the doctors said three! She told me there's like ten stages so she's still super fine!" Elsa said. Toothiana blinked in confusion.

"Elsa there's only four-"

"-teen Elsa! There's only fourteen stages, haha, she forgot about the others god, it's going to be so cool when she's out, right Elsa?" Jack said faking his enthusiasm, giving Toothiana a silent shake of his head. She nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, she will be great and happy. Just like in the movies."

"Just like in the movies," Toothiana and Jack said simultaneously.

Elsa looked outside the car window and realized what she just said and remembered the conversation with her grandfather.

"But this isn't the movies, is it..."

No answer.

"She's going to die isn't she..."

Still no answer. Just the sound of a car engine humming as they rode home.

"I hate hospitals..."

"So do I, champ...So do I..."

Author's note:I know this chapters sad and shit! But hey! I watched the new Samurai Jack season 5! God was that a memory every fucking 11pm that came on cartoon network! And I watched the shit outta that but yeah pity the voice actor that played Aku is dead though . Remember in Avatar legend of aang, Book earth? Iroh mourned over his dead son? Well that was actually in dedication of the voice actor who is uncle Iroh and he was Aku!...so the replacement that played uncle Iroh! Is the replacement for Aku! In season 5 crazy huh!? Anyway, interior, crocodile, alligator. I wrote a chapter so I will see you all later. Also rip to Carrie Fisher and R2 D2...they were my shits man...they were my shits...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10 Changes

Year 2005, 10:12 am, Corona's traditional Hall.

Dancing and enjoying the variety of foods presented on the tables. A DJ was hired, the decorations giving off an autumn feel with fake leaves and balloons, snowflakes painted on the walls, odd but in the liking of the two newly wedded Jack Winters and Toothiana. Everyone was truly happy the two finally got married. The two were on the dance floor with everybody else dancing, Iduna was dancing with her sister. Agnarr was having wine with his brother and sister. Anna and Gerda were talking to their Cousin Emma. Elsa sat on his brother's main chair eating cake flailing her legs. Each sister had a beautiful matching dress with different colors. Anna's was lime green, Gerda's pink, and Elsa had aqua blue, each with their own customized studs.

"Elsa honey what are you doing sitting here all alone?" Grandpappy asked walking over with his cane.

"Hi grandpappy, I'm just sad." Her grandpappy sat on the main chair of Toothiana next to Elsa with a sigh of relief, this made Elsa giggle.

"What's wrong?"

"My mama said I'm not suppose to talk bout it, she said I should be happy and I shouldn't make other people unhappy because of my little problems."

"Wow my daughter the perfectionist, tell me anyway honey."

"Marshmallow died."

"Oh-h no?" Grandpappy said tilting his head a little.

"It's my dog Grandpappy, he died a day ago. He had this tick bite and didn't recover from it. He was in pain and they had to give him the needle. It's not fair! I was so busy and exhausted with school I didn't have time to play with him! And now he's gone!" Elsa snapped, smashing her glass of apple juice against the table. It made a loud shattering noise, causing some people to look her way.

"It's okay I just clumsily dropped the glass its fine I'm fine," Grandpappy lied, chuckling. Everyone resumed what they were doing. He looked down to see Elsa gritting her teeth breathing heavily with tightened fists. Rage in her eyes.

"Elsa." Grandpappy shook her no response.

"Elsa!" He shook her again, the look of anger disappeared and she looked up with innocent eyes.

"Oh no my glass, that's my favourite orange juice," Elsa said pouting. Kai squinted and examined Elsa's facial features, no signs of rage at all.

"Elsa?"

"Hm?" Kai looked into her icy blue eyes, just the usual cute and unsure expression fixed on her face.

"Uh your sister failed correct? How do you feel about that," Kai asked. Elsa looked sad and watched Anna and Emma laughing.

"She was upset, but I'm happy she failed..."

"Why?"

"Because the more away from me the better," Elsa said bitterly. Kai gave Elsa a concerned look, but he decided to change the subject.

"Young love is the purest and most spontaneous of them all, don't you think Elsa dear?" Kai asked. Elsa looked over at Jack and Toothiana doing the chicken dance, and shrugged.

"I guess. I wouldn't know about love I'm only turning nine," Elsa said, crossing her arms. Kai chuckled at her response. He looked around the room for an ideal analogy to view love until he spotted a stray flower.

"Picture love as a flower dear girl."

"A flower?"

"Yes a flower, delicate and beautiful..and how do you bring life to a flower?"

"Water I guess?"

"Water is one thing but it takes day to day dedication to get the flower to blossom. You add water but not too much water,it needs plenty of sunlight and soil...then over time you will get a beautiful flower. They will take care for all eternity." Kai and Elsa watched Jack moon walk. Toothiana and the other girls laughed.

"It don't last though, I watch this show Jerry Springer and they cheat and say they don't love them anymore, the only love I see is in fairytales... And they always end it when they get married, what happens after? That Jerry Springer stuff?"

Kai sighed.

"Honestly what does your mother let you watch? Elsa those people don't love the people for who they are...those relationships either lack water or is left in the sun too long which is technically the same thing, their flowers slowly die out.

"Elsa if you want a truly happy love life," Kai continued, "you don't go for looks because that's temporary, you don't go for personality because that changes over time..Those are the temporary reasons to love someone. "

"Then what should I love about them?"

"The same reason you love your sisters."

"Because they make me look smart?" Kai chuckled and ruffled Elsa's hair.

"No, because they are apart of your life and always there to make you smile." Elsa nodded and smiled.

"Unconditional love should be your goal and the seed that will be the flower will be your wedding day."

Elsa liked upon her sister's, her brother and her parents.

"Love..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're leaving us!?"

"Yes, forever!"

"Why!"

Jack turned around from his suitcase to face his three adorable sisters. Fierce pouts with puppy dog eyes were present on their faces, demanding an explanation for Jack's sudden departure, he rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Because I'm married now, I bought a house . I have to go look after my wife and get a job and be an actual adult now." Jack said softly to the girls.

"B-but, who will read us weird stories that don't make sense?" Gerda asked sadly.

"Who will play baseball with us and show us how to cheat?" Anna asked.

"Who will teach us how to do our homework and make fun of our questions?" Elsa asked.

Jack looked at the girls and hugged them all.

"I wanna cry right now but men don't cry," Jack sniffed.

"You are no man Jackie!" Anna whimpered.

"You right!"Jack sobbed, They all huddled close together and sobbed into each other, spending the last moments together before Jack left. Finally after a few moments they finally stopped crying.

"Gerda and Anna, you two be good. Elsa come with me." Jack gestured and Elsa looked at the two girls before walking off with Jack upstairs to his room. He unlocked it and opened it up. Elsa admired his room, still painted with white snowflakes, it's own mirror, comfortable double bed, a radio on the dresser, am alarm clock, and it's own television.

"You like this room Elsa?" Jack asked examining her face. She nodded.

"It's yours sis."

Elsa looked up at him in disbelief. Jack simply smiled.

"You're so quiet nowadays Elsa, I know you've been dealing with bullying and stuff, so maybe this room will help you think. It's quiet and peaceful, unless you turn on the radio or TV of course," Jack joked. Elsa just looked around still processing that this room was now hers.

"I can always give it to Gerda?"

"No- I- I- uhm, thank you." Elsa hugged Jack's leg and nuzzled into it, Jack chuckled and patted her head.

"Well I hope Anna and Gerda won't be on your case since I did this for you, it's not favoritism of course you are just older," Jack explained. Elsa nodded.

"But although we all know who is my favourite. He's devilishly handsome."

"Shut up Jack."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa was looking around at her new room. Her mother was already packing all her stuff into the room without question. The window was situated by the bed so she wouldn't get hot at night, turned on the radio and cringed when the music was blaring with bass and beats. She quickly turned it off and rubbed her hands indecisive on what to do, then she let out a sigh of anticipation.

"So you leaving us too?" Elsa jumped and turned around to see Gerda with an angry glare and Anna awkwardly holding something behind her back.

"No, I just want to be alone," Elsa answered honestly.

"Alone? You always alone Elsa you never play with us anymore! You always doing your homework and sometimes talk to us then ignore us again what the fudge!" Gerda snapped looking quite hurt. Elsa sighed, feeling a little anxiety coming over her.

"I just need time to myself, I will play with you guys later," Elsa said softly, walking up to the television and turning it on. The channel was currently on Cartoon Network. Their father took this out of his salary and bought the girls good cable tv. Multiple channels of cartoons for the girls to enjoy.

"You always say that and I'm sick of it, enjoy your new room sis!" Gerda hissed with a crack in her voice before she stormed off. Elsa felt hot and a stray tear was making it's way down her cheek. She sniffed and looked at the entrance and jumped a little seeing Anna still standing there.

"What are you still doing here?" Elsa said darkly, more out of embarrassment than actual anger. It still scared Anna. She silently put the toy she made for her sister on her new dresser, gave a small smile and made her way to the entrance of the door.

"Our cousin gave us a disk of games called MAME 32. W-we can play it when you have time or if you want," Anna said softly. Elsa only listened to her sister, she couldn't bare looking her in her face. When Anna got no response she left slowly.

Elsa tried to take another deep breath to calm her emotions but when she did she wheezed, so she tried again. Her breathing felt restricted and she rushed to her inhaler and squeezed it two times, inhaling as best as she could until she felt she could breathe. Elsa closed her eyes and sighed like she wanted to do. She walked up to her toy megazord her sister made for her. She smiled at the memory and placed it somewhere more safe on the dresser.

"Kids, dinner's ready!" Elsa heard her mother call out from downstairs. Elsa made her way down stairs to her family to eat with them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

School. Elsa was in third grade now, and she wasn't excited about either. She hated school at this point, all the children constantly picking on her. She tried telling her second grade teacher once again being the only child being picked on her class, they would target her and she just didn't have the energy to cry again, so she kept to herself as much as she could.

"Elsa honey, please you need to eat, you don't want to be hungry on your first day of school," Iduna reminded her. Elsa played with her cereal, Anna was still eating her cereal gradually looking up at her older sister. Gerda was scratching her butt watching Disney's Buzz Lightyear series. She wasn't use to her new uniform.

"Man these cartoons are awesome sauce! We need to do an all nighter and watch all the channels! Well the cool ones," Gerda suggested. Anna nodded at the idea and Elsa was distant as usual.

"Not on a school night you're not, you can do that on the weekend," Iduna interjected. She then saw Elsa still didn't eat.

"Elsa honey please eat, we need to leave in like 10 minutes...it's a long walk to school."

"I can't."

"You can't? Elsa you going to starve if you don't eat."

"If I do eat I vomit and if I vomit, you yell at me so no! I'm not going to eat!" Elsa snapped. Anna and Gerda both felt uncomfortable. Idunna stood in place, chewing on the inside of her lip for a while and then let out a sigh.

"I will make you something when you come home," Iduna said with all the enthusiasm she could muster. Elsa didn't answer. She continued playing with her cereal, anxiety subconsciously in her stomach from speaking up to her mother. She felt like crying but held it in.

"You girls ready?" Iduna asked, taking the house keys with her and checking her makeup one last time.

"Yeah," Anna and Gerda said simultaneously. Elsa stayed silent. They all got their bags and made their way outside. Gerda waited in front of the entrance with their mother while she locked the door. Elsa and Anna proceeded walking on their own along the side walk towards school. Elsa felt anxiety filling her stomach. She really didn't want to deal with school right now. She didn't feel like she had the strength to endure more.

She just didn't want to go to school.

"Mama do I have to go to school?" Elsa asked, but she got no response. She played with her fingers nervously.

"M-maybe I can stay at home just for today? Please?" Elsa tried again sounding meekly. She cringed when she heard her mother sighed loudly out of irritation. It made her feel sad, like she was a burden. Tears streamed down Elsa's face.

"I don't wanna go," Elsa whispered softly to herself.

The made their way to the school entrance where a lot of kids were still entering, which meant they were early. Anna and Gerda walked forward ready to enter the school. Elsa on the other hand was still behind her mother, with fear on her face.

"Elsa homey c'mon, you're going to be late," Iduna said nicely. Elsa shook her head vigorously wiping her tears. Anna and Gerda watched the scene along with other kids.

"Elsa."

"I wanna stay at home!"

"Elsa it's your first day, you need to register and find your new class, c'mon you can stay at home tomorrow," Iduna urged, gently pulling Elsa towards the school but Elsa resisted and walked further away.

"No! I don't want to go! I don't want to go!" Elsa sobbed. Iduna gestured to Anna and Gerda to enter the building and they did so. Iduna walked closer to Elsa and was now face to face with her.

"You have to go to school Elsa! Now stop fucking crying like a baby and let's go!" She whispered harshly, tugging on her daughter's arm. Elsa resisted with all the energy she has in her body.

"NOOOO!" Elsa shrieked in her sobs, this caused even more attention. Some of the children were watching in amusement and some were snickering about it.

"Fine! You wanna stay at home? Let's go home . Then you can stay at home all you want and be a failure!" She pulled her daughter arm but Elsa whipped her arm away.

"No mama Noooo!"Elsa sobbed.

"THEN WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!" Iduna snapped. Elsa stared up at her mother then cried hysterically. They stayed in that position for quite a while . The children cleared out, not wanting to miss their classes. Iduna not looking at anything in particular, waited for her daughter to calm down so they can move on from this.

"Are you okay?" Iduna asked in a soft voice.

Elsa nodded.

"I'm uh going to go get your registration information by your old teacher from last year, you can stay here." Elsa nodded again still sniffing slightly. Her mother went to get the information she needed to know about Elsa's new class. They walked home in silence, Iduna did stop to buy something for herself, but other than that they traveled without uttering a word.

Finally home, Iduna closed the door and sat herself on the stool near their dinner table, holding her hand over her eyes. Calming herself down from the current events that just happened. Elsa put her bag down silently on the sofa and watched her mother for a while . She felt guilty that she was the one causing her this stress.

"Mama I-"

"You can put your school clothes on your dresser I will go get it later okay? Get some rest sweetheart." Iduna said emotionless, Elsa just nodded even though her mother couldn't see her. She undressed and laid in bed, tracing patterns into her pillow, feeling anxiety and sadness from her what she had done.

Iduna opened her pack of cigarettes she got from the store and lit it up, took a puff and let out smoke with a sigh of relief. She sat back and tried her best to relax.

Elsa really didn't want to go to school.

Author's note:Hey guys, sorry I haven't uploaded in a fucking while..God damn college is wasting me so I try and write when I can...Also I made a collaboration fic with 07's disciple..its a frozen, star wars cross over type deal...pretty cool it has sex in it if you miss my smut . Also I will try and upload this weekend...maybe... But I won't leave this incomplete I don't roll like that! That is all...you may fuck off


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11 excursion

Year 2005,11:21 am, Arendelle Academy classroom 3C

Elsa sat in the far end corner at the back of the room, not because she didn't fit in, not because she felt alone, but because she didn't want to burden anyone with her problems. She figured if she was to go to classes with other kids she might as well make herself scares to prevent bullying and embarrassment. She sat silently doing her work, no one bothered with her or even talked to her. She was use to it.

"Class may I have your attention please," Elsa's third grade teacher said. She was a female with some authority to her reputation but did not come to school everyday, often making excuses of a sick relative of hers. Elsa didn't like it, leaving her left alone with the children made her feel anxious, like anyone could throw paper balls at her. Or even a book at some point. She took a breathe, sweet cool air brushing her face from her seat near the window and put her pencil down.

"Now class, next week we are going on a school field trip to the aquarium!" the teacher exclaimed excitedly, watching the children murmur amongst themselves. Elsa tilted her head. She didn't know what that is."That's basically a place where you get to see all the sharks, seals and all the beautiful sea creatures you see on television," the teacher continued. Elsa's face lit up.

"Aaaw cool I get to see penguins," Elsa whispered to herself, looking around making sure no one heard her.

"So if you would like to go I'm going to hand you a permission slip your parents have to sign, remember to pay the fee as well. If you don't you cannot go, and also remember to pack a lunch." Elsa politely took the permission slip from her fellow student and murmured a thank you. She read the slip and smiled in excitement. She was going to see amazing sea creatures.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"A field trip?"

"Yes mama"

Iduna was laying in bed reading her book with the television in her bedroom on low volume. It was late afternoon, she already prepared lunch for the girls and decided to take a well deserved break. Elsa was nervously playing with her dress. It wasn't as easy as asking for a dollar and they just bought it for her before she knew it, often told that some things were more expensive than most, and not everything could be bought. It created a sense of reluctance inside of Elsa. A reluctance to ask for something that involves money. She didn't like the feeling of being denied the very thing she wanted most...she barely wanted anything these days.

"There will be fishies, whales and there might be penguins, I really like penguins. Can I go?"Elsa asked hopefully, making the biggest puppy dog eyes she could master . Iduna looked at the slip and smiled.

"Of course you can go honey. Be sure to tell me what you find," Iduna said. Elsa wanted to scream wit glee but she just hugged her mother and ran out happily. Anna and Gerda were watching the Nickelodeon channel. As Told By Ginger was getting really good. Elsa joined them and remembered immediately she wasn't really talking to her sisters. Gerda saw her and didn't bother greeting her.

"Oh look Anna it's miss I'm going to talk to you now and decide whether or not I'm going to talk to you later, oh yeah let's not forget we can't talk to you..like ever, cause you like super cool and stuff.."Gerda said rather dryly. She didn't like Elsa's on and off again attitude. Elsa opened her mouth to say something but it didn't come out, she took a breathe and wanted to apologize.

"I'm going on a school field trip, I'm going to see a whole bunch of fishies," Elsa said rather happily. But that came out instead, Gerda annoyed didn't answer her. Anna on the other hand looked excited.

"That's cool Elsa! Tell me if you see sharks okay?"

"Y-yeah I will it will be fun. I wish you guys were coming with me," Elsa said shyly. She wanted to finish but Gerda finished instead.

"Yeah it would be so much fun having a good time then you ignore us again at the end of the day," Gerda said sarcastically. Elsa felt a pang of pain shoot down her heart. She said nothing and decided to go upstairs. She just wanted to share her excitement with her sisters but Gerda was bringing her down. She didn't want to deal with negativity right now, she wanted to be excited and happy for her trip. Too bad she was going to have to enjoy it alone.

She heard the girls arguing about upsetting her and losing her even further. The argument got heated and then she heard a loud smack. They never hit each other, even if they got into dumb arguments. Elsa heard Gerda cry quite loudly, which meant Anna must've gotten angry. She heard her mother yell as she descended down the stairs. The yelling between a whimpering Anna and her mother got heated as well. Even at home Elsa seemed to cause conflict and grief. It made her feel even more like a burden. Elsa couldn't take it. Closing the door and shutting her ears with her pillow, she thought about her trip. She didn't want to feel depressed.

She wanted to enjoy herself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The line to the buses were long. Everybody was talking about the trip. Elsa was on her tip toes watching her distance from the bus. She held her backpack in front of her because once in while kids tend to open her bag without her knowing causing every item in her bag to fall out. Today she was being extra careful.

"Man I can't wait to see the starfishes," Elsa overheard one of the girls behind her say.

"Yeah, that will be cool. I hope we don't see sharks, they so scary," the other girl replied.

"Yeah, maybe we will find one that looks like Lenny from Shark Tale. That will be funny, right?"

"Yeah." They both giggled, and Elsa stifled her giggle. They continued talking about it and some of the boys joined in, Elsa without thinking blurted out what she liked.

"I-I hope they show us penguins, I uhm really like penguins," Elsa said smiling shyly. All her classmates just stared at her, and when they didn't answer her they just proceeded having their conversation. She mentally sighed. _Well can't say I haven't tried,_ she said to herself.

The children finally got in the bus. Elsa sat in the first row and opened the sliding window. All the other kids walked passed her, reaching their seats with their number of friends. Elsa's teacher sat next to her since the other seats were taken by the school children.

"Elsa don't you want to sit next to your friends?" Her teacher asked.

"They didn't come on the trip," Elsa said nonchalantly, looking out the window. She didn't hear her teacher persist on the subject so she got lost in her day dream. The breeze from the wind calmed her as the bus finally started moving. Elsa closed her eyes and conjured up some friends that sat next to her. Talking about the trip and laughing at her jokes. Then she felt no wind . She opened her eyes to see the slide window shut.

"Freakin cold," the girl said behind her.

"I know right? My hair was getting all blown and stuff." the other girl said. Elsa thought nothing of it until the sun glared at her, making her feel hot. She gritted her teeth because she was feeling the anxiety again, the nausea was unbearably squirming around her stomach. She calmed her breathing and glared at the sun, got on her knees and opened the window.

"Elsa what are you doing!" One of the girls in the backseat screamed, it didn't cause a much of a commotion due to everyone shouting at each other over the loud bus engine . Elsa looked like a deer caught in headlights. Someone in her class knew her name.

"I-I-I was just uhm o-opening the window because it's so hot," Elsa said nervously, the girl reached up and shut the window and glared at Elsa.

"My hair Elsa! It's going to be messed up," the girl snarled.

"O-okay," Elsa said meekly, sitting back down and twiddling her thumbs.

"I-I was just trying not to puke, I'm sorry," Elsa mumbled to herself. The girls laughed at the back.

"She evens talk to herself wow did you see?"

"Yeah!" The girls burst out laughing. Elsa felt an involuntary twitch happen to her eyelid, but she blinked it away. Her head started throbbing and she began to feel even hotter than she was trying to avoid. She felt the breeze yet again on her face and looked up to see the teacher glaring at the students behind them.

"Behave yourselves or I will throw you out the bus myself," the teacher said darkly. The girls at the back said nothing. Elsa sat back and relaxed with the breeze on her face . The rest of the kids were singing The Wheels On The Bus. Elsa wasn't familiar with the song so she just sat and stared out the window, envisioning her friends with her.

An hour later they were finally there, and everyone shouted in excitement including Elsa. The teacher paired them off in groups and told them to follow the guides inside the aquarium. The students walked out one by one excited to see the aquatic species.

They made it inside the building, Elsa gawked along with all the other kids at the beautiful colors and giant water tanks with all the giant fish. The room was dimly lit with lights by the tank, so the room was bluish and quiet. Only the humming of the water filters and swirling of the water the fish were in made sound.

"Good morning third graders," one of the guides said, grabbing the attention of the kids.

"Good morning ma'am," the third graders of all classes said in unison. The lady let out a light chuckle.

"Well, then you kids are quite polite. Welcome to the Arendelle Aquarium, home of all the sea creatures of all shapes and sizes. Whether they are vicious or gentle, scary or cute. Our place is a sanctum to all aquatic life and I do hope you enjoy your stay. The guides here will send you to different areas in the aquarium, but not to worry you will see all our sea creatures by the end of the day. Please follow your guides at all times," the lady explained. The guides made their way to the students and introduced themselves. Elsa was in a group of kids from other classes. It didn't matter to her though. It's not like she had a connection with her own class.

They saw a lot of fish, whales, and sharks. They even visited the smaller tanks with the tiny sea creatures. The water tanks were open so they could touch the creatures. They even went to a pool which displayed dolphins for them to touch. Elsa touched it all and particularly enjoyed herself, laughing and enjoying herself for what felt like months.

The guide walked passed a very cold area but didn't give it a glance, Elsa looked inside the cold room and saw what she had been waiting for. Penguins. Elsa let out a smile and hopped on the balls of her feet and clapped her hands. No one noticed. Elsa looked at the guide and pointed to the room still hopping in place quite excitedly. The guide had not paid attention. She was right at the back after all. Elsa scrunched up her face in disappointment. They were moving more and more away from the penguin section.

Elsa decided to sneak in and watch the penguins. She ran to the display glass and shmooshed her face against the glass, watching the penguins waddle. The penguins moved towards her and squawked. One of them fell on their face, Elsa burst out laughing.

"You are not allowed to be here little girl," the security guard said in a polite tone. Elsa frightened couldn't speak so she just pointed at the penguins. The security guard understood.

"Sorry little girl this place is off limits due to the area being too cold...are you not cold?" Elsa shook her head , looking a little disappointed . The security guard sighed and gestured to her to stay put. Elsa smiled happily and watched the penguins.

"Where's you're classmates kid? Aren't you worried you will stray from the group?" the man asked. Elsa just shrugged. The man took out a packet of Lays chips, lightly salted flavored and handed it to Elsa. Elsa looked at him quizzically.

"Go ahead kid."

"I can't e-eat, I get sick and puke," Elsa said quite softly. The man chuckled.

"Ey, she can talk! It's okay kid . This is just one meaningless packet of chips, it ain't gonna make you full but it will satisfy your hunger," the man explained. Elsa hesitantly accepted the man's offer and ate the packet of chips.

"Didn't your parents teach you not to talk and take anything from strangers?" The man joked . Elsa smiled nervously and nodded.

"Well it's okay kid I'm not going to hurt you just be sure to get outta here when you're ready, okay? If you die of hypothermia I will get fired," the man said laughing and exiting the area.

Elsa sat there and watched the penguins. The cool air didn't make her shiver or phase her. Being nervous all the time at school, made her feel hot, overwhelmed with heat it often made her puke. Her nerves and anxiety always got the best of her under certain conditions except the winter. Elsa felt calm and focused when it was cold. The air often cools her down and helps her not puke, hence why she was sitting near the window seats at school.

When she felt there was no more chips left in her packet. She crumpled up the paper and through it in the bin, she decided to head back. She gave the security guard a nod of farewell before leaving. She caught up with another group and blended in with them easily. Elsa was satisfied with her trip. She watched the rest of the students eat before finally heading home, Elsa was looking forward to more trips like that to come.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"They were so cute and adorable mama, I wanted to cuddle and hold all of them at once," Elsa said hugging herself pretending she had a penguin in her arms. Her mother simply nodded and smiled at her, still snug in her bed with her book in her hands.

"Really? That sounds amazing sweetheart. Were the other kids just as excited as you were?" Iduna asked. Elsa excitement shifted a bit.

"Uh yeah, but not really it was too cold for them so they weren't really interested," Elsa said dismissively. "But mama you should see the other penguin, he fell on his face."

"Cold? How cold?" Iduna asked paying more attention now.

"Uh-Uhm I dunno, there was like ice around the room but I couldn't like see my breathe."Elsa shrugged.

"Elsa you wore a short sleeve dress to the aquarium, you can't go to areas like that. You are going to get sick and miss out on school. Do you want that young lady?" Iduna scolded. Elsa sighed and shook her head.

"Good, what were you saying about the birds?" Iduna asked, cringing at the mess up.

"It's penguins mama and never mind." Elsa said sounding a little disappointed in her mother's false enthusiasm. She wanted to walk back down to her sisters but they seemed engrossed in the Hey Arnold movie playing on Nickelodeon, so she decided to head to her room and take a nap.

The fun was nice while it lasted, now it's back to normal. Elsa kicked off her school shoes and laid on her bed and watched the blue sky. She thought about the penguins, then her stomach turned when she thought about the girls on the bus. She thought about the nice man at the aquarium, then her mind shifted to her mother's lack of interest. She rubbed her head and sighed. She couldn't think of anything without seeing the bad parts. Elsa got up and turned on her brother's radio and put in one of his CDs. It blared loudly but Elsa managed to put it softer.

She listened if anybody complained but no one did so. She closed the door and listened to the first song named Track 1. She skipped through a lot of the music because it was mostly old love songs like West Life and Backstreet Boys. She stopped when a song caught her interest. She didn't know what it was but she liked the beat and hadn't paid attention to the lyrics. She thought it was Britney Spears.

"I guess I need you baby," Elsa sang and went back to bed and fell asleep through the slow song.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa woke up and wiped the drool from her cheek. It wasn't late as the sun had just settled. Elsa got up and walked down stairs. Her father was on the couch with Anna, watching a series she assumed.

"What you guys watching?" Elsa asked rather sleepily

"Smallville," Anna and Agnarr answered in unison. Elsa plopped herself on the couch and watched Clark Kent run super fast.

"Does he ever fly?" Elsa asked jokingly.

"I dunno but he will soon!" Anna joked emphasizing her point by raising her finger, Elsa giggled and then paid attention to the show. She could tell her sister wanted to say something but she didn't. It was Elsa's fault . Elsa looked her way and raised her brows indicating her attention to her sister. Anna smiled at this and rubbed her arm.

"Uhm, I was wondering how your trip went, I thought you were going to tell us but you didn't really talk to us when you got home..." Anna said rather sadly.

"O-Oh well it was awesome, there were all these crazy sea animals like sharks, star fishes, cat fishes, fish fishes and I touched the Dolphin too!" Elsa yelled excitedly.

"Wow!" Anna shouted equally excited.

"Girls, I'm trying to watch Smallville," Agnarr said a little annoyed . The girls got up and walked upstairs to the spare room with the computer.

"That's so cool Elsa how did it feel?"

"It felt weird and slippery! But smooth? I dunno I can't describe it." Anna nodded and giggled in confused understanding.

"Did you see the penguins!?"

"Yes! Golly Anna it was amazing! I wish you and Gerda were there." Right on cue Gerda rubbed her eyes and walked in the room.

"What now?" Gerda asked rubbing her eye, clearly just woken up.

"With me to see the penguins, I touched a dolphin!" Elsa said excitedly . Gerda's eyes grew wide.

"A freaking dolphin!"

"Yeah!"

The three sisters spent hours talking about Elsa's trip and even spoke about other things that had happened amongst themselves. Once they finished talking they decided to play more computer games. Elsa configured the controllers on a Ninja Turtles arcade game they found on the MAME 32 program. Anna and Gerda didn't understand how she did it but they didn't care. They all enjoyed playing with their favorite characters until it was dinner time.

Today wasn't such a bad day for Elsa but she knew the happiness won't last.

"Man I love Raphael he's so funny!" Anna said.

"I love April she's pretty in that yellow outfit! How bout you Elsa?" Gerda asked. Elsa looked at both her sisters and smiled.

"I-I love you guys..." Elsa answered, Anna and Gerda both smiled at her.

"That's not what we meant!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12 another friend

Year 2005,10:11 a.m Arendelle Academy playground

"So Ellie, this is El And El this Ellie."Elsa introduced the two to each other. The Raven haired girl smirked, her name was El, a rude and proud female that hates just about anything. Ellie had red hair and was kind and nice and very outspoken with her words.

"Yeah Els we know she's let's play already," El said playfully. Elsa giggled and walked away from the many children playing at the jungle gym, to the sand pit.

"See this is the sand pit guys, other kids don't play here lots...cause, cause they think it's boring. Whatever. We can make sand castles, right?"Elsa said excitedly, and the two girls nodded.

"I will go get water to fill the bucket," Ellie chirped.

"I will help you build," El said.

They heard laughter. Elsa looked in the direction of where it was coming from. Three older boys were near her and had caught the entire situation. Elsa ignored them and continued making a sand castle with her friend, while Ellie was getting water.

"Who you talking to girly," one of the boys asked mockingly. Elsa ignored him and continued molding the sand. The boy poked at her head quite hard, nearly causing her to fall.

"I said who you talking to!" the boy snarled, digging his uncut nail into Elsa's cheek. Elsa whimpered.

"My friends!" Elsa said audibly. The boys laughed.

"You mean to yourself. Cause no one's there."

There we go. The false reality Elaa had created disappeared. She was alone playing in the sand away from everybody. The boys just had to ruin it for her. Crafting those characters were hard and she could only truly see them if she thought hard enough, it was all in vain now.

"You such a fucking weird girl. What's your name? Vomit girl? I see you crying like a little baby the other day... Your mother must hate you," the boy said smugly. Elsa kept to herself and mumbled to her imaginary friend El, ignoring him.

"Bitch," the boy hissed. Elsa squinted at the language.

"You're the bitch picking on little girls, creep," Ellie came in and said, glaring at the boys. Elsa eyes went wide.

"What did you say you little shit!?" The boy sneered.

" I d-d-didn't say anything," Elsa said nervously, getting up from the sand, only now noticing how big the boys were. She gulped.

"Why don't you do us all a favor and leave, pick on someone your own size... Or is this just an excuse because you can't because you're your class's bitch?" Ellie challenged, El snickered to herself, Elsa looked mortified. The boy punched her hard in the stomach.

"I will fuck you up bitch! Don't talk shit to me," The boy hissed kicking sand in her face. The boys laughed and walked away with him. Elsa felt like she couldn't breathe. He had knocked all her air out of her lungs she assumed. She groaned loudly, tears dripping down her face. The pain was unbearable she couldn't move.

She didn't do anything, she didn't understand.

Elsa laid on the ground, taking slow breathes until it didn't hurt to breathe. The bell rang, everyone rushed to their classrooms, the older kids walked to theirs.

Elsa got up slowly and walked slowly to her class with her hand on her stomach. As soon as she made it to the class it had already started. Because Elsa was breathing heavily and held her stomach the teacher assumed the worse of the girl.

"Elsa honey are you okay? Remember you can go out whenever you feel sick," the teacher said nonchalantly. Elsa looked at the kids, staring at her with either concern or amusement and gave a short note to the teacher and sat down.

"Now class, there are three activities in your English book I want you to finish by the end of the day. If you don't you get detention." All the kids groaned. "I don't want that, you kids had three weeks of English revision so don't start with me, you may start," the teacher scolded and went back to her table and started marking tests .

The kids started talking amongst themselves again. Elsa took out a pencil bag and searched for her only pencil she had because the kids stole them all. She couldn't find it, then she remembered she had lent it to a girl that was desperate to finish her work named Brittany. Elsa got up from her seat and walked up to her desk, she took a breathe.

"Uhm, Brittany?" Elsa asked softly even though everyone was practically shouting their opinions across. The girl was still talking to her friends.

"Brittany!" Elsa said slightly louder still no response like she was ignoring her. Elsa decided to tap her gently on the shoulder. The girl swatted her finger away wildly.

"Don't freakin touch me ew! What?" Brittany asked slightly annoyed, the girls at the table all looked at Elsa . She averted her eyes away from them timidly.

"I'm - I'm sorry I...anyway d-do you still happen to have my pencil?" Elsa asked rubbing her arm.

"No."

"No?"

"No!"

Elsa studied her face, something she had learned a little from being alone and observing the children playing outside and listening in on conversations. She couldn't help it, she wanted to understand people better so she learned how to act like them by observing them.

Elsa watched her face, the girl averted her eyes and looked agitated that she was looking at her. Elsa shift her eyes to her friends who were all pretending to do their work now. Elsa simply nodded and walked back to her seat, then she heard one of them snickering but decided to keep herself ignorant instead.

She sat down and sighed. She looked in their general direction, catching them shift their amused gaze from her to their work, but still were snickering amongst themselves. Elsa sat there for awhile and sighed.

"Now why do ya'll let those rapscallions take yo possessions without consequence?" Elsa looked at the girl she don't recognize, she sat down at her table . Which no one did.

"E-e-excuse me?" Elsa tried. The girl smiled at her.

"Those girls took yo pencil, have they not? You should inform an adult," the girl said. Elsa simply shook her head. The girl handed her a pencil.

"I understand ya'll not much of a talker, I ain't fond of conversation either. Especially among fools such as yo self," the girl said smirking. Elsa looked hurt. She giggled and slapped her arm.

"It was a joke girl, a joke! Haven't you never heard of a joke before?"

"Wh-who are you? I never saw you in class before."

"Ah my apologies, my names Tiana. I just came here today, I moved to Arendelle on account of this was the supposed best school. But I see there's more snakes here than students," Tiana said, glaring at Brittany.

"I'm uh Elsa." They shook hands.

"Nice to meet ya Elsa! I hope you don't mind me sitting here, I don't like being on the top of a mountain. I prefer being overshadowed by a crowd," Tiana explained, gesturing to the seat in front and the backseat where Elsa and her are currently seated. Elsa nodded

"If you don't mind this window open and me puking all the time, then feel free to sit there," Elsa muttered. Tiana looked at her quizzically.

"Pardon?"

"I puke, like a lot, and I can't help it...its why everyone doesn't like hanging around me," Elsa said sadly.

"It's alright Elsa, ain't none of us perfect no matter how hard we think we are," Tiana sympathized.

"Yeah? Tell them that," Elsa said pointing at them and started breathing heavily.

"Elsa it's oka-"

"And the thing is, they don't give me a chance, no one gives me a chance because they're afraid I will puke on them! Help them with their work! And they just laugh at me and treat me like garbage!" Elsa snapped slamming her hands on the table, head throbbing with anger, nose flaring, fists clenching up. Tiana looked at her in shock.

Elsa smiled at her.

"But it's okay now, I'm just going to stay out of their way because I don't want to upset them with me being me," Elsa said hurt but optimistic. Tiana only stared at the broken girl.

"Elsa, Tiana, stop talking and finish your work," the teacher said. Elsa and Tiana did as told.

"It's alright blonde one, If you need a friend I can be yours if ya'll want."

Elsa smiled and Tiana did the same.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"She's just going to disappear along with the others Elsa. I dunno why you are friends with her," El said to Elsa in her bedroom pacing up and down.

"I know, but she's nice," Elsa defended.

"Nice!? Flynn was nice! And where's he now? Gone like all the others!" El hissed. Elsa glared.

"Hey he was cool!"

"El , we can't let Elsa be lonely all the time. She needs friends," Ellie said, reading her book.

"Yeah!? I get that bullcrap! But why on earth invite her to our home?"

"That's what friends do don't they? Invite each other to their homes?" Elsa asked. Ellie shrugged.

"We're the only friends you need Elsa, so get rid of the girl or I will," El hissed. Elsa glared at her again.

"Make me."

"Elsa honey?" Iduna opened the door and looked around, expecting to see her daughter with someone. But she was in her room alone.

"Who-who were you talking to honey?" Iduna asked. Elsa darted her eyes around. El and Ellie were both smiling at her.

"Uh, me?" Elsa said smiling up at her mother. Iduna looked at her for a bit.

"Your friend is here," Iduna simply said. Elsa smiled and ran past her mother down the stairs. Tiana was dressed in casual clothes and not a matching school dress like she had.

"Why hello there, Elsa," Tiana said, hugging her friend.

"Hi Tiana! Have you ever played games on a computer?"

"Can't say I have."

"Awesome! Let's go upstairs and I will show you how fun it is!"

"Sounds like a plan. You ain't gonna introduce me none to yo siblings?" Tiana asked quietly, gesturing to the couch where the two girls were siting watching them.

"Oh, right. Tiana these are my sisters. The one with pigtails is Anna and the one with the grandma bun is Gerda, and guys this is my friend Tiana," Elsa said.

"Pleasure to meet ya'll," Tiana said, doing a little curtsy. Anna nodded shyly.

"Same to you, Tiana," Gerda said.

After the awkward greeting the two went upstairs and stopped when they saw Elsa's mom.

"Ma'am," Tiana greeted, doing another curtsy. Iduna nodded with a smile.

"Ah Elsa, I'm glad to see you made friends with 'different' people. I have raised a good diverse little angel," Iduna said before walking down stairs. Elsa and Tiana watched her go downstairs.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Tiana asked.

"I think my mom is still angry 'bout me inviting a boy to the house," Elsa deadpanned, walking over to the spare room.

"Why? Boy's are neat and play cool games."

Elsa simply shrugged and started up the computer. Then she got the chairs in position while Tiana watched the screen.

"Hey so, the year of school is nearly over..."

"I am well aware of that, my grades are well so I ain't worried about no report card."

"No its not that I mean, Gosh uhm," Elsa giggled nervously and scratched her head.

"What is it Elsa?"

"I feel dumb to ask this but... If we not in the same class next year, can we still be friends during recess? 'Cause, uhm, normally I dunno kids tend to move on and don't wanna play with me no more," Elsa explained.

"I would be delighted to be yo friend next year, heck we can be friends til college!" Tiana exclaimed Elsa smiled and hugged her.

"Thanks..."

"Don't sweat it, now let's play some games."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Elsa where is your bag," Iduna asked.

Elsa felt anxiety coming from her stomach. She knew she put it on the stool near the front door like she always did. She must've misplaced it, that's all, no one stole her bag or anything. A simple misplacement. But being in the morning and being under a strict obligation to be there before the school bell, her mother was infuriated. Because Elsa was suppose to be.. "Perfect.''

"I told you to put your bag on the stool Elsa! Always on the stool! Now where is it? Did someone steal it? Where did you put it!"

"I dunno!"

Iduna sighed loudly and ran upstairs to check the girls bedrooms.

"Every damn time Elsa! It's always something with you! First day of fourth grade! And you lose your bag!" Her mother's voice echoed from upstairs. Elsa felt a burning sensation within her. She didn't know if it was anger or sadness, she just kept it at bay no matter what it was.

Even at home she felt like a screw up. Elsa felt her face become hot.

"Calm down Iduna, the girl made a mistake that's all," Agnarr said.

"Shut up Agnarr! You didn't have to deal with her shit all year! And Anna's fucking habit of not doing her homework! Or Gerda's missing books she brings to school!" They heard her scream from above. All three girls looked extremely sad. Agnarr put a gentle hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"Where did you put it baby girl, do you remember the last place you put it?" Agnarr asked. Elsa only shook her head practically hiccuping wiping away tears.

Iduna paced downstairs again and saw Elsa's face.

"Oh for fuck sake! Why are you crying!? I didn't even hit you or fucking shout in your face! Elsa you are such a fucking baby!" Iduna spat and searched the cupboards, Elsa silently sobbed.

"Iduna! You need to calm down your upsetting the kids!"

"What about me!? You're at work all day so you don't know how much stress they give me! I try my best and they don't appreciate it, they keep fucking screwing up every time!" Iduna hissed. Jack came silently through the front door.

"They're young! That's what they do!" Agnarr shouted and walked to his wife. Jack walked to Anna who looked equally as upset as Elsa.

"What's the deal with mom and dad?" Jack whispered.

"Mama's being dumb again," Anna muttered angrily, looking at Elsa crying. Iduna walked out the kitchen and walked up to Elsa.

"Stop crying! Jackson do you know where's Elsa's bag?" Iduna asked slightly annoyed.

"No, did you check your room?"

"Yes I did."

"Check again."

"I told you I did!"

"Check! Again!" Jack challenged. Iduna sighed loudly and walked up and searched in her room, Elsa walked over to Jack and hugged his leg for comfort.

"Found it," Iduna said flatly, walking down and putting it on Elsa's back.

"Yeah because Elsa told you to fix her school bag because it broke at school remember mom?" Iduna ignored him and proceeded to put all the girls bags on their backs.

"Okay all set. Agnarr is the car out?"

"Uh huh."

"Let's go everybody."

Elsa and all her siblings sat at the back while Agnarr and Iduna sat in front . Iduna lit a cigarette and opened the car window.

"You girls excited for your new classes?" Iduna asked back to her perky self, nobody answered.

"I'm glad you all passed this time and Elsa try to think positive then you won't vomit as much okay?" Iduna said checking her make up in the mirror. Elsa only stared at her, couldn't comprehend how absurd that notion was.

"Mom, she believes she's always right and more importantly nothing is her fault. If you do tell her that it's her fault she will crap on you for it. I'm sorry that happened to you, snow queen," Jack whispered, kissing Elsa's cheek.

The car stopped at Arendelle Academy.

"Alright we're here, where's my kisses?" Iduna asked smiling. Anna and Gerda kissed Iduna's cheeks, but Elsa walked out of the car and made her way to the entrance.

"Elsa? Elsa!" Iduna shouted, Elsa ignored her and walked with the other kids inside the building.

She made her way to the bathroom and washed her face. She looked at herself in the mirror. She had an empty expression on her face, but she pulled off the best smile she could and kept it like that.

"I'm going to happy no matter what," Elsa muttered to herself. She made her way to her old classroom and sat next to Tiana.

"Hey Elsa, man your eyes are red, have you been sleeping?" Tiana asked, Elsa wiped her eyes.

"Not really, I mean it's so stressful ya know?" Elsa lied. Tiana seemed to have bought it. They watched the teacher telling kids to stay and some to go over to other classes.

"Elsa Winters, go over to 4D room 287." Elsa's eyes went wide and looked at Tiana. She simply smiled.

"It's okay they didn't call my name yet so I might be in your class," Tiana whispered reassuringly. Elsa's lip quivered.

"Move Winters, I've got kids to move," the teacher said monotonously. Elsa and Tiana took one last glance at each other before leaving the classroom. Elsa walked down passing classrooms until she finally reached room 287. She entered and everyone burst out laughing. She stood by the door, completely confused.

"Oh my god why her?" She heard a familiar girl say. She looked in the direction of the voice and stomach dropped when she saw who it was.

Drizella.

"Have a seat miss Winters, we are just waiting on the other kids whose going to join us," the teacher said. Elsa looked at the two seater desks. It was different from the normal table and chairs she was use to. As she walked pass the students they placed their bags next to them and faced away from Elsa. It was only Drizella who openly made a disgusted look at her. Elsa sat at the back of the classroom and took breathes. She didn't want to cry.

She waited and waited, more and more kids came.

Ralph came into the class, but not Tiana.

Turk came into the class, but not Tiana.

Simba came walked into the class, but not Tiana.

A few other kids came to class and then the teacher closed the door. Elsa gritted her teeth.

"Kids welcome to fourth grade you are now upgraded to desks you are all adults now," the teacher joked and everyone laughed. Elsa dug her nails into the desk and saw red.

Every time this happens to her.

Why couldn't she be with her friends?

Her head began to Throb, she needed water, she raised her hand while the teacher was still talking.

"Yes miss Winters?"

"May I use the bathroom please," Elsa muttered audibly.

"Yeah Mrs. Cruella she needs to go puke again and shit her pants!" Ralph joked, causing everyone to laugh in class. Elsa laughed louder than them all which caused them to stop.

"Oh my god that so funny! Kinda like your DEAD SISTER!" Elsa chuckled darkly. Everyone stood quiet, and Ralph looked shocked and hurt, but said nothing. Elsa looked at the teacher again.

"Ma am."

"Yes Elsa?"

"May I?"

"Go ahead darling."

Elsa got up and walked out of the quiet classroom and splashed her face with water and eventually puked anyway from the adrenaline from talking in class. She belched loud and thought it over. She will find Tiana during recess that way school won't be all bad.

Yes, that was the plan for this year.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's note:I hope you guys had a good Easter...have you guys ever had a like...anniversary for someone most dear to you who died. You visit their grave every year but this year? Nope your family say it's a waste of time? Wtf right? I know...anyway I'm sorry I don't have an uploading schedule I was never one for dates and times...I'm always going to do that now cause I feel like it type of girl...so suffer...like I do...Rip Jessica Anderson...and merry Easter to all and to all... Something something


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13 Valentines Day part 1

Year 2006,01:32 a.m, The Winters' household.

What was going on, Elsa didn't understand. It was like an unknown force had woken her just to suffer, but why?

"Every fucking year! Every fucking year you buy me Jack shit! Other wives' husband's at the very least get a card but your cheap ass won't by me that!"

"I give you money!"

"Yeah for food in the damn house!"

"I always give you extra money you just waste it on cigarettes!"

"Go fuck yourself!"

Why?

"You know what? I bet you probably blowing all that money on some whore at work right!? You probably going for someone fucking younger than me!"

"Iduna shut the fuck up!"

Why on earth did she have to wake up to this? Elsa squeezed the pillow over her ears, gritted her teeth while tears streamed down her cheeks. She began hiccuping, fearing the worst for her parents. The sounds were muffled yet still audible. Elsa tried to sleep, and she tried her best to sleep and forget what she was hearing.

Hours later.

Beep beep beep!

Slap!

Elsa heard her mother's alarm from her room, even though her door was closed and there was a great solitude of silence. Elsa could listen to her mother making her way to the bathroom, brush her teeth, ready the cereal and let out loud yawns. Elsa pretended to sleep when her mother knocked and opened the door . Elsa was always the first to get up.

"Elsa sweetie, time to get up."Iduna murmured soothingly.

"Hmmm," Elsa fake slurred. As soon as she heard the door shut she got up and put on her slippers. She brushed her teeth and was careful not to hit her uvula; she didn't want to gag and puke. Heck, listening to other people gag made her want to gag for some strange reason . She spat and rinsed her mouth, went back to her room and groggily put on her school clothes.

She heard her sister's down stairs, giggling and chatting so she decided to go down as well.

"Man, Knights of the freakin Zodiac was awesome. I wish it came on more," Anna said, chomping on her cereal, eating with her mouth open. Gerda scrunched up her face.

"Yeah me too but I like Kid Paddle that's awesome oh and Biker Mice from Mars and- would you eat proper! You so disgusting!" Gerda grimaced, Anna chewed louder, some of the cereal bits flying out her mouth and then she belched.

"Eeeew Mamaaah!" Gerda whined. Iduna rolled her eyes.

"Anna, stop teasing your sister... Again."

Elsa got downstairs and sat by the couch. Anna seeing her from across the room smiled.

"Morning Elsa! Happy Valentines Day!" Anna chirped with a big smile. Elsa nodded with a small smile.

"Oh yeaaah it's Valentines Day! I forgot, " Gerda said rubbing her chin.

"You girls have any Valentines for today? Perhaps any boooy?"Iduna teased.

"Eeeew mama!" All three girls whined in unison. Iduna giggled.

"I'm going to write a card though it's going to be cool, how bout you Anna?" Gerda asked Anna.

"Yeah! But only for the bestest family member ever! The rest can butt out!" Anna said smiling at Elsa who was examing her mother's facial features. She looked distracted, her face filtered between sad and happy. Elsa noted that she was keeping happy face again. She looked directly at Elsa, but Elsa quickly diverted her eyes.

"How bout you Elsa? Are going to make a card?" Iduna asked suspiciously. Elsa simply nodded.

"I'm glad you girls have creative minds."

A loud fart noise.

"Anna!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa examined a bug on her table. It was crawling slowly towards her pencil bag. She noted it looked like a cockroach but more smaller. She watched its little antennas wiggle. It was clearly looking for something, she just didn't understand what.

She felt obligated to scream like the rest of the girls that come into contact with these specimens, but another instinct came to mind.

Smoosh!

She examined the pieces on the table and on the fist. What once was alive and wiggling, was now into pieces...doing nothing, just like her late grandmother.

"Elsa!" She looked up immediately, out of her thoughts. All the kids were giving her weird looks. As always Elsa raised her eyebrows indicating the teacher has her attention.

"Please we need you to pay attention." Elsa nodded with fake enthusiasm, wiping her hand on her school jersey. "Anyway class today is a special day; it's Valentine's Day. Today's task I want you all to make a special card to someone you love the most okay? You may start. The paper and glitter will be handed out to you."

Elsa got a lot of paper for her and started cutting up big hearts and small shapes, it took her quite awhile to make them all, she made unique writing styles for each family member.

"Who's the special person in your life?" El asked.

"Really? Well don't look now but here comes the teacher." Elsa looked up to see Mrs. Cruella smiling down at her.

"Elsa darling, what do you plan on doing with all these papers? Are you making more than one card?"

"None of your business old lady," El Muttered. Elsa's eyes widened.

"Beg your pardon?"

"Oh-h uhm Uhm I decided to make a card for all my family members, cause uhm cause they are all deserve love and if they don't get cards today... I just don't want them feeling left out is all because I think they all deserve love." Elsa rambled, blushing a little at how dumb she sounded. Cruella smiled at her, nodded in understanding and walked off. Elsa smiled as she walked off and glared at El who had her legs on the desk beside her.

"Can you stop saying mean stuff to people? Seriously it gets me into trouble and I don't like being mean," Elsa pleaded with El. El rolled her eyes.

"Listen to them, they talking about you," El said, crushing the cockroach in her hand further, gesturing to her side with her head . Elsa looked in the direction her 'friend' pointed. It was Drizella again . She concentrated on that section and listened in on the conversation, blocking out the rest of class.

"And she vomits on the poor kid, it was like so disgusting, she's always so disgusting."

"Yeah I heard she crapped her pants too, what's wrong with her?"

"She's disgusting that's what." They all looked her direction only to see Elsa working on her paper. They spoke amongst themselves again.

"God I can't stand her," She heard Drizella say, which hurt her.

"Why did she say all those mean things to me." Elsa whimpered but restrained her tears.

"To get others to hate you."

"WHY!" Elsa shouted a little too loudly with pure rage.

"Elsa please be silent...wow never thought I would say that," Cruella said, going back to her fashion magazine.

Elsa calmed her breathing. She felt sick again. She put her head out the window and breathed the cool air a few times. She heard a "See? She's going to vomit again, I know it." Elsa closed her eyes and blocked her out and tried her best to stop the anxiety she had. The nausea in her stomach doesn't want to go away, she felt like gagging which is not a good sign.

"Please, please, please, please, please," Elsa silently pleaded with herself.

"Elsa please take your head away from the window."

Elsa ignored her and sniffed bigger bundles of wind her chest could carry.

"NOW!"

Elsa reluctantly pulled her head out of the window, Cruella closed it which made Elsa's anxiety worse. She needed cool air on her skin.

"What's wrong with you darling, you are acting strange," Cruella asked with concern.

"She's going to vomit! Ew!" Drizella joked which caused the class to laugh. Elsa gagged and covered her mouth, liquid dripping down her chin. She tried running out the class but was tripped by one of the kids which caused her to fall over. Feeling her stomach squeezing for sustenance, Elsa stay on the floor and puked. Gagged and puked, gagged even more and puked on the floor . She could hear everyone shouting ew and moving their desks away from her. It sent a pang of pain to her heart, tears streamed down her eyes.

"Elsa are you okay? What's wrong?"

"She's always been like this ma'am, she vomits everyday."

An exaggeration.

"That's normal to her, she always throws up, she's so weird!"

Another one.

"Her mother is probably regretting having a child like this."

Actually Elsa thinks that's true she saw the disappointment in her face every time she puked. But who could actually understand about vomiting every time you are nervous. So Elsa just sat there, watching Drizella blab every despicable detail of how Elsa vomits and not one nice thing about how she lend her a pencil, how she offered her friendship, which does sound stupid now that Elsa thinks about it.

She's starting to understand why people don't like her. She's annoying. The thought made her lip quiver.

"Elsa do you need to go home? Should I call your mom?"

She don't want her there. Elsa shook her head.

"Okay go wash off in the bathroom and finish off your cards okay?" Cruella instructed. Elsa nodded and went down to the bathroom and splashed water over her face. El and Ellie both giving her glares through the mirror.

"WHAT!?"

They disappeared, Elsa made it back to her seat . She nearly burst into tears. All of her cards were cut up and her beautiful shapes and hearts were destroyed . She heard light chuckling in distance. Elsa couldn't stop herself. She wailed like a baby. She was in fourth grade and cried like she was back in Kindergarten. She worked so hard on those cards for her family and it's all ruined . Cruella walked over to Elsa quickly, Elsa pointed at her destroyed cards.

"Who did this to Elsa's cards! Who!" Cruella snapped, as always no one answered. Covering up one another either because they don't care and will only act when it involves them or just won't snitch because they afraid for their well being . Either way, they were all cowards.

"Fine! No recess for anybody today!" Everyone moaned in frustration, Elsa sat back down on her seat and sobbed. Once the teacher went back to her work. Drizella glared at Elsa.

"Thanks a lot you freakin crybaby!" Drizella growled.

Elsa felt a hard ball of paper thrown at her. Drizella's little gang snickered with her when they saw Elsa jump in surprise. Elsa lip began quivering again and fresh tears began running down her cheeks. She tried to at least paste the cut up pieces that use to be shapes on the paper but the mystery person had crumpled up her papers as well.

There wasn't time to make more .

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I ought to kick those scalliwags for ya! Elsa honey you need to grow some backbone," Tiana said, helping Elsa build a sand castle.

"I can't Tiana, and I won't. I don't want to fight, that's so mean. I don't want to hurt anyone," Elsa confessed putting on a flag which caused the sand castle to collapse. Both girls giggled when they saw that.

"Well Elsa, all I can do is pray. Perhaps the year that comes next will be kind and put us in the same class," Tiana said smiling. Elsa only stared at her.

"What?"

"You talk funny!"

Tiana pushed Elsa into the sand and Elsa giggled as well.

"Elsa Elsa!"

Elsa's face changed, she recognized that cute adorable voice, it was Anna. Well she wouldn't find them here in the corner of a huge playground.

"Well as I live and breathe, that's yo sister Elsa...HEY ANNA OVER HE-" She was cut off by Elsa violently spearing her to the ground.

"What in tarnations!"

"Shush!"

"Elsa!"

"Shush!" Anna looked around, holding something in her hand . She looked quite sad but once she saw Elsa her face lit up and she ran towards her along with Kristoff, her friend from what Elsa could remember.

"Oh no..."Elsa silently groaned . She was going to regret what she was about to do. But she it was necessary, wasn't it?...Elsa got up and put on a angry face. Anna didn't look like she cared.

"Anna what are you doing here!?" Elsa snapped, Anna was taken back by her tone.

"I-Oh uhm I just-"

"I told you and Gerda to not play with me at school and you still freaking come here!? No wonder you failed you so stupid!" Elsa snapped. Tiana and Kristoff stared in shock. Anna visibly gulped trying her best to keep her spirit positive. She pretended to scratch her nose but Elsa knew she was wiping a tear away.

"I uhm," Anna let out a weak chuckle, "made you a card." Anna handed her a poorly made card. It had what looks like snowflakes around it with a blue heart on it. Elsa opened it up. It was Elsa and Anna holding hands and stating "Best frends ever!" on top. The drawing wasn't quite good but Elsa could see the effort put into it.

"G-Gerda said she was going to make one for Jack so I decided to make one for you, cause you my Valentine Elsa," Anna said sniffing a little. Elsa looked at the card and then at her sister.

She crumpled up the card and through it on the floor.

"Go, away Anna," Elsa said coldly. Anna looked completely heart broken. She nodded weakly and tried saying goodbye but couldn't because it would end in choked sobs. Anna walked away slowly with Kristoff. Elsa watched them until they were out of view then looked around quickly for the card.

"Elsa Winters! I am appalled at yo behavior, the little girl clearly love you enough to make a decent letter, and you just shoved a spear right through her, why I say why are you so cruel!?...what are you doing."

Elsa had found the card and uncrumpled it and kissed it.

"Keeping my sister's card."

"Why?"

"I love it."

"Then why did you do that heinous thing in front of that there girl."

"Because I want her to hate me."

"Beg pardon?"

"I want her to hate me."

"You got me in a box here Elsa."

"Anna is soft, like me, Caring, like me. I want her to be strong and cold so she can survive bullies and I don't want her hanging out with me because the bullies will hurt her and I don't want that."

"Why don't you protect her?"

"I tried, in second grade, she was being bullied by this one kid. I told him to quit picking on my sister, he pushed me and I cried because I scraped my knee. Anna looked so sad and disappointed... Because I'm pathetic," Elsa said sadly.

"Elsa I'm sor-"

"She's going to be the tough one! She doesn't need me, she has Gerda and that kid too. She doesn't need me," Elsa shouted gritting her teeth. Tiana stayed quiet, not knowing what to say in that situation.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa placed Anna's card next to the Megazord built out of blocks she built those years ago. She closed the draw concealing the items.

"She don't need me... No one needs me." Elsa wrote those words on her mirror to remind herself everyday.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's note : future chapters will be longer especially when Elsa hits puberty.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14 Don't touch my sister!

Year 2006,23:21p.m,The Winters ' household living room.

Late, so late at night. But what choice did Elsa have? She couldn't sleep. She didn't know why. Actually, she did know why. She couldn't sleep because of the nightmares of school and she didn't want to sleep because she knew the next day is school. Once she's in school and done with her walk she tries to sleep on the desk but someone always slaps her hard on her face once she does so. She hasn't caught the person yet, only the giggles of those who know who it is but never tells Elsa because of that absurd, no snitching rule.

Elsa tried to tell a teacher but what good can it do at this point? Elsa seen them go for suspension, which is a vacation from school she assumed. They come back and slap her. The warnings, the getting sent to the corner did nothing as well so Elsa just decided to keep herself away from them. School was survival for her and she needed courage to get up and face the wild.

So here she is, late at night watching television. Cartoon network was on, since her mother always seem to fall asleep in her bed. The platinum blonde always stays up and watches television. She got to watch a show called Samurai Jack that comes on at 23:05 p.m every night. Once that is done she switches over to another channel, called South Park. Elsa's mother often shrugged the show off saying it's just a cartoon. But Elsa saw some things on there that was disgusting but still mildly amusing.

Elsa was staring at her socks as she was wiggling her feet, waiting for South Park's censorship warning to show and then the weird theme music with the man and his banjo playing.

The show took her mind off school and it took her mind off-

"Elsa?"

Anna. She rubbed her eye and yawned. Following down was Gerda. Elsa silently shook her head annoyed that her sisters were awake with her. The both got on the chair.

"What you watching?" Gerda asked, scratching an itch near her eye.

"South Park, it comes on every 23:30 p.m on Wednesdays," Elsa answered, eyes still on the screen."I watch it every Wednesday."

"That show's cool!" Anna exclaimed, smiling at Elsa.

"How would you know if it's cool Anna you haven't even watched it yet."

"Yeah uh, I meant to say it looks cool . It looks... Cool."

The room was quiet, all the girls heard was two characters on the show called Terrance and Phillip, laughing and farting like crazy. Gerda scrunched up her face at their stupidity, Elsa snickered to herself. She loved the stupidity depicted in the show. It almost reminded her of the kids in school. Which was kinda cool because the boys in the show were in fourth grade like she was.

"Uhm, Elsa?"

She looked at her sister with an unamused but slightly annoyed look. "What is it Anna? I am trying to watch the show," Elsa said, trying to sound cold. It worked.

Anna's concerned face turned to a pained smile. "Uhm nothing Elsa, never mind," Anna awkwardly giggled.

Elsa sneaked a glance at Gerda, and saw she was drooling asleep. She sneaked a glance at Anna. She looked upset, really upset. Elsa couldn't stomach it so she got off the couch.

This wasn't unnoticed by Anna.

"Where you going? I-I thought we were watching South Park?"

We?

"I'm going to bed, Anna... Tired," Elsa said before walking off.

"It's not even finished."

"I'm not in the mood."

"Is it because of me? It's okay I will go, you stay and watch okay?" Anna said quickly holding onto her sister's hands and gave her a hurt smile. Elsa wanted to say something but she was too shocked her sister thinks she was the cause of the issue. Well she was, but not in the way that the red head thinks. Anna taking Elsa's silence as a yes retreated upstairs but not before kissing her sister on the cheek. Elsa sighed in defeat.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Stomp! Squash!

They cockroaches were everywhere. Elsa took unacknowledged pleasure in stomping them all. It was after school, Elsa was waiting with Tiana for her sisters so they can walk home together. Years of walking with their mother home has imprinted the directions into the little girls heads. Or well Elsa's at least. Anna was still having trouble with the directions and Gerda was just scared to walk on her own.

"Elsa, by the man above, can you stop killing all these critters!" Tiana said, sitting on the steps to their school entrance.

"Why? It's not like anyone likes them."

Stomp! Stomp!

"Yeah but Elsa they ain't done you none, let em be."

"They disgusting to people and get killed without even getting to know them, so why shouldn't I kill them as well, I mean since everybody LOVE STOMPING ON OTHER INSECTS JUDGING BY THEIR LOOKS OR FREAKIN WHAT THEY DO WHY DONT I JUST SQUASH THEM TOO!?" Elsa snapped, stomping on a cockroach and making sure it's reduced to mere bits and pieces. Tiana shook her head.

"Girl you ain't suppose to let no dog lead you to a slaughter house, if you a sheep be a smart sheep, don't follow the other sheep cause all they're doing is leading you straight into a slaughter house," Tiana said watching the ants panic.

Elsa understood analogies thanks to her Grandpappy. She often knew what they meant or deeper meaning in children's stories. Nursery rhymes, bedtime stories. Elsa was taught all the hidden dark stories behind it by her brother, Jack and Kai were big influences to her awareness. Unlike most people whom made the same mistakes regarding the same lessons shown in shows and books burned into their skull, Elsa often teaches herself the rules so she didn't make a mistake. She didn't like the feeling of idiocy nor the thought. But goofing around is completely different of course. Elsa knew she couldn't be perfect but don't plan on making a mistake more than twice.

"Elsa your sister is here." The blonde looked at the entrance. Yes that's Anna's classmates, she saw her sister's adorable pigtails from the distance. Anna didn't look happy which was strange to Elsa. Sure they weren't the best of friends right now but there was something off.

"Hey guys let's go," Anna said quickly. Tiana caught her arm.

"Slow down there hot pants, you're littlest sister hasn't gotten out yet," Tiana reminded the girl.

"R-right."

The three waited for Gerda for quite sometime. Elsa discreetly watched Anna. She looked nervous and very anxious constantly looking around. The little girl's eyes went wide when something caught her eyes. Elsa tried to follow her sister's vision but there was too many kids. She finally found the point of interest. A tall boy who was walking their way. He looked tough and very chubby to match his size. Elsa felt like she knew him.

The boy had a sadistic smirk on his face and surprisingly smacked Anna hard on her face as he walked off. "No one likes you Anna, you need to learn to shut up," The boy said as him and his cronies walked off. Elsa and Tiana was shocked and looked over at Anna. She gritted her teeth but was clearly upset.

"Who was that mountain of a boy!?" Tiana exclaimed.

"That's Chien-po..." Chien po? "H-he picks on me a lot, I dunno why I just wanted to be friends with him. He was alone and I thought hey maybe this boy wanna be friends," Anna paused wiping a tear and sniffed. "He hit me and said I talk too much cause, I guess I was? Anyway he picks on me a lot for that," Anna explained. Elsa knew him, he was that big fat kid from Kindergarten. He must've failed twice.

"Have you spoken to you're teacher?"Tiana asked.

"No because the teacher kinda hates me for always talking and not doing my homework." They both looked at Elsa. She gulped.

"What?"

"Elsa, your sister is in trouble."

"S-so? Sh-she can go to my mama for help," Elsa said nervously but with a hint of agitation for being put on the spot.

Tiana glared at her and shook her head, Anna looked a little shocked but tried anyway.

"Elsa, please? Mama will only make this worse can you just... Uhm scare him or hit him?" Anna pleaded. Elsa clenched her fists. "Please Elsa it really hurts. If you do this, I won't bother you ever again." The little red head was practically hopping in one spot.

"Elsa c'mon she's your sister, at least talk to the boy."

Elsa looked between the sisters and then the big growing kid standing by the bus stop across the academy. Elsa didn't want to deal with this. Why did she have to take care of this? She just wanted to go and do her homework so she's one step away from getting out of this school and all its bands of bullies. Elsa felt her heart race, she felt nervous.

"Please Elsa."

She gritted her teeth.

"Elsa-"

"No! Anna you can handle yourself, this is your problem! I have my own problems to deal with! Just leave me alone and stop bothering me with your, your crap!" Elsa yelled in frustration.

"Kay."Anna said clearly upset. Elsa felt guilty but swallowed it came running to the girls and hugged her sisters.

"Afternoon! Let's go I'm going to miss As Told By Ginger," Gerda said speed walking. Elsa did so too. Tiana decided to walk with a very upset Anna.

"I'm sorry your big sister is such a ward of bolony."

"It's okay, she doesn't like me much... I'm very annoying I guess."

Elsa gritted her teeth . She overheard her sister but decided to let her think whatever she wants.

What ever helps the distance grow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa was watching Cartoon Network. It wasn't late this time. She just felt like watching the shows on there. Megas XLR was currently on. She can relate to them, playing games and she was quite fond of the music for some reason. Cow and Chicken will be coming on soon.

"Elsa, dinner time come fetch your dinner plate."

And so was dinner.

Everyone grabbed their plates and went to go sit at the family table. Everyone was seated except their father who was working on a car at his friend's place. Elsa noticed but didn't think too much of it. Gerda on the hand did not.

"Mama? Where's papa?"

"Oh his working on a car again sweetie," Iduna simply said. Gerda nodded in understanding. "He always works on cars at his friends house. Overworking himself," Iduna said a little distantly.

"Why? Doesn't he like it here?" Anna asked, mouth full of mashed potatoes. Iduna simply shrugged looking a little upset. She took a breathe and smiled again. "Well it's quite fine because your father always comes home with a lot of money." Iduna chuckled, eating her meatloaf and wiping her mouth with a napkin. Elsa put her meatloaf in her mash potatoes and chewed on it, trying not to think of anything at the moment.

Clattering and silent chewing for awhile.

"Mama?"

"Yes Anna."

"I've got homework, can you help me?"

Now there was an awkward silence, no more clattering or chewing just silence. This has been a habit of sisters, last minute at night. Near bed time they reveal they have homework. They didn't like doing homework straight away so they often lie about it till night. This infuriated Iduna immensely. Finding herself repeat herself over and over again the same sentence.

"Why didn't you do it in the day!?"

Silence as usual. No one dared to question their mother. They knew if they stayed quiet she will calm down and let the subject go. It's always how adults work. Elsa felt bad for her sister but could do nothing. She wasn't the best big sister. But she wasn't a hero either.

"After you done with your food, you are going to finish that homework! God Anna you already failed once do you want to fail again?" Both Gerda and Elsa cringed hearing that. "Your teacher even said you not doing well in class, is this true?"

No answer.

"Anna I asked you a question."

"Yes mama."

Iduna got up from her seat and grabbed all the dirty plates. "We might place you in this remedial classes if you keep this up." They both Elsa and Gerda looked in Anna's direction. Both giving sympathetic smiles, Anna returned the smile. They got up and slowly retreated upstairs.

"Man, I'm glad I only lost my stationary," Gerda said softly to Elsa.

"Again? Gerda, mama can't keep buying you more pencils. You gotta take care of your stuff!" Elsa whispered harshly. Gerda rolled her eyes.

"Whatever sis like you care bout us," she said, retreating from the dinner table. Elsa was speechless and slammed her fist on the table in frustration. She felt like crying.

"Elsa, did you finish your homework?"

"Yes."

"Good girl, you're actually getting a lot better this year."

That's because Elsa was getting good at lying and holding secrets. Not something she was proud of. Elsa got up and went to go watch more television. Megas XLR.

"Chick's dig giant robots, " Elsa deadpanned.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's nice out today, makes it less boring waiting for your sisters," Tiana said, breathing in the sunny air.

"I prefer cold weathers," The platinum blonde said under a shade of a tree near the entrance to the school. Tiana smiled at her in amusement then her gaze shifted to Chien-po, who recently got out somewhat before the second graders. Elsa felt conflicted. It was the perfect time to tell him off but she also didn't want to make things worse for Anna.

"Elsa? Where are you headed. Your sisters ain't out yet!"

Elsa threw caution to the wind. The thought of Anna getting bullied messed with Elsa's mind. What's the point of treating her sister like trash, sacrificing hours upon hours ignoring her, crapping on her no matter how nice she is, if she's getting bullied anyway? This fat trash was messing with one of her cute, adorable sisters and laughed about it like swatting a fly.

"Hey I remember you-"

Slap!

No, these stupid kids don't pick on her sisters.

Chien-po and his gang all looked at Elsa in shock. Elsa gritted her teeth, eyes were wide with rage. El manifested from her and grabbed Chien-po by his collar and pushed him against the school wall extremely hard. The heat from Elsa's anger blinded her sight, her neck and cheeks felt on fire. Ellie looked Chien-po in the eyes.

"Listen fatty! I dunno why you even think your cool or even think you can get away with picking on kids younger then you. But! Since you assume you can I'm going to tell you this once and only once!" Ellie, El and Elsa hissed in unison. El punched him hard in the stomach, he keeled over a little. "Don't touch my darn sister! The girl with the pig tails!? Don't even look her way or I will personally beat the bacon out of you! Or if you not scared of me," El started choking him, "I will show you how scary I can get! Understand?"

Chien po nodded.

"Beat the crap outta her Chien-po,she's just a girl," One of the cronies said from the back.

Those damn cronies Elsa thought. Burning with even more anger. It must be the sun on her.

"Why don't you!?" Elsa snarled pointing furiously at the crony speaking out."You fight me instead! C'mon I'm just a girl!"

He was silent.

"Thought so." Elsa glared down at Chien-po.

"This chick's on that Jason Voorhees shit dude." The sixth grader chuckled to his friend. It was only then that Elsa saw she attracted a crowd. She forgot. She forgot the one reason she don't do anything drastic in this school. The retarded children whom run every time they see a fight or something remotely related to one. It fueled her anger but she kept it inside. Morons running and chanting like monkeys when a dispute is evident.

Savages wasn't the word. Elsa referred to them as retarded, impulsive idiots that should be killed for their curiosity. Elsa shook her head at what she just thought. That was way too dark. Anna and Gerda came out and walked over to Tiana away from the situation unbeknownst to them Elsa was the cause of it. Elsa quickly rushed to them.

"Hey Els-"

"Let's go."

"Okay? Why?"

"Let's just go."

Elsa said, speed walking away from the scene. The three girls followed, Tiana catching up with her gave her a knowing grin.

"Shut up."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few days later.

"He stopped bullying me."

The three sisters were currently watching television when Anna suddenly spoken up.

"Shut up Anna, I'm watching TV!" Gerda yelled, earning a slap from Anna. Gerda retaliated. It continued so until Elsa broke them apart. Gerda pouted, Elsa held her and kissed her head so she smiled and held her back. She nuzzled her head into Elsa. Rare moments they did so.

"What were you saying Anna?"

"I said Chien-po stopped bullying me," Anna said, she sneezed and continued. "He said he's not gonna be mean anymore. He said he's gonna change," Anna said, clearly sounding confused. Elsa didn't understand why their little 'conversation' made him want to change completely either but she was still relieved.

"I'm glad."

"No thanks to you."

Elsa shot Anna a quizzical look, Anna looked angry.

"You didn't help me! I thought you were my big sister, that's going to protect me no matter what but you not! You don't love me!" Anna sobbed sprinting upstairs. Elsa's heart sank at her sister's hurt words, her lip quivered.

But it doesn't matter. She won this battle. Anna is safe.

"She still loves you Elsa."

Elsa chuckled darkly.

"I know Gerda, that's the problem."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's note: *Burps*


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15 Uncle Winters

Year 2006,06:52 a.m, Arendelle public hospital.

The small yawn among squirming little body parts was in the platinum blonde's sight. Mother, Father, and Gerda were cooing at the tiny one, Anna was playing with her toy on the hospital bed, Toothiana looked exhausted on the bed and her brother looked happy.

The tiny thing sneezed and everyone gave a look of adoration. Elsa stayed quiet.

"What are we going to name her?" Jack asked Toothiana. She smiled and said "Kai Junior, I want him to be named after your grandfather sweetheart." Jack smiled lovingly at his wife and held her hand. Elsa examined the little 'Kai' again, this thing came out of Toothiana and is now breathing. Elsa scrunched her face up, that was disgusting.

"You wanna hold it love?"

"Sure."

Toothiana carefully passed over their new son to Jack. "Oh shit!" Jack said as he pretended to almost drop him, everyone panicked for a second then glared at Jack. He burst out laughing and began rocking his son. Gerda walked over Elsa and Anna.

"He's so cute," Gerda said.

Elsa tilted her head."Cute? How?"

Gerda looked at her and shrugged. "I dunno, I guess baby's in general look cute."

"Not to me," Elsa said, looking straight at little Kai. "They look gross. He's always drooling and when he sneezes there's mucuses everywhere." Kai started crying, Jack handed the baby to Iduna who was now working on getting the child to quiet down. "Oh and they cry too, nope not cute." Elsa shook her head, Anna giggled. Gerda glared.

"And puppies? Are puppies cute?" She asked quizzically. Elsa shrugged. "Not really, all they do is bark, cry and poop. Almost as annoying as babies," Elsa said matter-of-factly. Gerda rolled her eyes.

"I'm so choosing and naming the next dog," She said grabbing her book and started reading. Elsa smiled and averted her eyes back to the baby. Anna walked up to Elsa and rode her car on her sister's head and made car noises.

"You know we gonna have to take care of that thing like grandpappy did with us right?" Elsa pointed out.

Anna only shrugged. She didn't really care and continued riding on Elsa's head .

Another addition to their family. Her sight was now on Toothiana who was now talking to her father. It was strange to her that her parents hadn't come. She wanted to ask but shrugged it off, walked over to the television and watched until it was time to go.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A chain reaction, that's what Elsa was trying to get at. Everyone in class picked on her now because of a few people that knew she wouldn't do anything, the others followed. Elsa didn't like it but couldn't do anything about it. She blamed herself and she blamed Drizella for telling everyone about her unfortunate events. She couldn't defend herself and when questioned they took her silence as a yes.

"Hey uhm Elsa right? Hey can I borrow your pencil I forgot mine," A girl next to her had asked.

"I uhm this is my only one and I hadn't start-" Soft spoken voice drown out by the loud desperate one.

"-It's okay I will give it back as soon as I can, please Elsa please!" Her classmate pleaded, she looked desperate. Elsa sighed and gave her the pencil."I will give it back as soon as I can."

She couldn't help it. She couldn't help helping classmates out if they had lost stationary or did not understand the work. It was in her kind nature to do so, even if no one liked her she still liked them and wanted to help out and hopelessly prayed. Prayed they'd appreciate her for her kindness and might consider being her friend or even not bullying her at the very least.

Time had passed, the girl kept talking to her friends while slowly writing her work . Elsa shifted her fingers nervously. The teacher was walking around checking everyone's progress and this girl was carelessly talking with her friends. Elsa tried calling her but her voice was to soft, she tapped her shoulder.

"What?"

"M-my pencil p-please."

"I'm still busy with it." The girl made as of she writing again.

"I know can I just b-borrow it for a c-c-c-" Elsa tried to reach for her pencil but the girl pulled her hand away and shouted. "IM BUSY!"

"Okay, okay." Elsa said softly, not wanting attention drawn to them. The teacher came over to them and Elsa closed her eyes and held her breathe knowing what's to come.

"Elsa where is you're work?"

Elsa tried to explain, she even pointed to show that she was helping out the girl. The class was now silent.

"Elsa I told the class, to do the work! And here you are daydreaming! You didn't even start look at this girl's book, look!" The teacher grabbed her book and displayed to the class, a few giggled and he slammed her book on her table."I dunno why you're not applying yourself your work anymore Elsa, but finish your work!" The teacher hissed, jabbing his finger in her side, causing slight pain. This little piece of physical contact caused Elsa's tear ducts to water. Elsa was sensitive to yelling, this was a little worse for her.

"Oh god now she's crying again. Sooner or later you people should just grow up," The teacher said.

"Not us teacher, it's just Elsa she's always a big baby," Drizella spoke up defending her classmates, and they all agreed.

The girl gave Elsa her pencil and gave an apologetic smile. Elsa started with her work silently with soft sniffs here and there. It hasn't occurred to the blonde that the children constantly asking her for her stationary was just taking advantage of her caring nature and perceiving it as being a push over.

"As you all know Friday night is the talent show." The kids faces brighten up and some were gossiping amongst one another. "Arendelle Academy is quite famous for it's amazing talents its for those of 10 til 18 so if you would like to sign up the sheet is there." Cruella pointed at the wall. "Also it will influence your grade by doing this, maybe even help you get into good high schools and so forth." The teacher retreated back to her seat.

The children were discussing loudly amongst themselves. Elsa was speed writing but wasn't in time the bell rang. Everyone went out for recess except for her. The teacher watched her.

"You can go out for recess Elsa it's okay."

She shook her head. What would be the point of discipline if there were no repercussions involved . She was almost done anyway.

"Elsa I really think you should enter the talent show, to express how out there you are, people will finally get to know the real you." Cruella suggested. Elsa didn't answer.

"C'mon sweety just try it, then you don't have to do it again okay?" Cruella urged the blonde. She thought over for a minute still speed writing. Done, Elsa got up, packed her things and signed up and walked off.

"You won't regret it hon."

Elsa said nothing and walked out the class.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay we late, but at least we can still make the wedding party. Agnarr hurry up and find the parking space," Iduna said putting on her make up in the side mirror. Elsa and Anna were in cute dresses looking out the window.

They weren't excited about greeting all their father's relatives. They weren't at all nice like their mother's side.

"Mama, Jack and Gerda are entering the hall already," Anna said fingertips on the door, supporting her posture.

"Alright then, Agnarr you park and we'll head inside," Iduna said, getting out with the girls. Each sister running and holding their mother's hand. They enter the building, from cool air to hot. Elsa already didn't like the place. The place was full of family members from their groom's and their father's.

Old music from the 70s playing in the background. Elsa saw there was a stage and the band was playing there, old Jazz music to create a luxurious vibe to this party. She didn't know if it worked, how would she? She just turned 10.

They greeted the bride and groom awkwardly and had a brief chat . Elsa could smell the alcohol in the air, her cousins were running around in the middle of the hall. Anna looked like she wanted to play with them.

"Elsa say hello to your Uncle Frost."

Uncle Winters. A sadistic old man that loves to torment kids and mess with his drunk mother. That's a key trait of her father's side. Everyone loves getting drunk and dancing til they pee on the world. Uncle Winters grabbed Elsa and Anna, bear hugging them. He had crutches, he still wasn't able to walk after his accident.

"Ah die from lack of oxygen! You girls alright?"

"Yeah," They both said shyly in unison, smelling the alcohol on his breath.

"Now which one is which?" The uncle asked, Both girls looked at each other. Elsa decided to speak up.

"I'm Elsa and she's Anna." Their uncle nodded in amusement.

"Iduna what did you give the girls something to eat?"

"No, we just got here."

"Okay good here have our chocolate ice cream."

"They didn't even eat dinner yet."

"Ey shoosh! Eat girl eat, your mother's not right in her head," Uncle Winters joked. It made Elsa giggle. Iduna tried to take the pudding away from the girls but their uncle smacked her hard in her ass with the clutch, causing her to Jump. Elsa burst out laughing and so did Anna. Iduna glared at him. He pointed his crutch at her challenging her. She got in a mock kung-fu position.

"I will shove that crutch up your ass."

"Go ahead I won't fucking feel it!" The entire table burst out laughing including Iduna.

"Good to see you again Winters," Iduna said wiping a tear. Jack walked in with Gerda. Uncle Winters smirked.

"I was just about to ask where's the rest of the Iduna's children, Jackie boy your hair's still the colour of my ass! I liked your brown hair better!" He said as he hugged Jack and Gerda. Gerda joined them at the table and ate chocolate ice cream which was presented by Auntie Winters, Agnarr's sister.

"Why? So it will match your shit?" Jack joked causing their family to laugh. Their uncle placed his crutch between Jack's legs which made him almost trip. Elsa burst out laughing when that happened. Their uncle noticed this. Jack flipped him off and he returned it with both available fingers.

Everyone soon was talking, and the girls were enjoying their ice cream.

"Fuck I'm hungry!" Uncle Winters suddenly said.

"Then go get food by the cafeteria," Their auntie suggested.

"No that's shit food." Elsa giggled.

"You're son's wife made that."

"It's still shit and she is a shit chef, where is that bitch."He looked frantically around. Elsa wanting to know what's about to happen pointed at where she is, their uncle smirked and shouted.

"Bride! Bride!"

"Her name's Samantha."

"I don't give a fuck what her name is." He muttered before shouting."Bride! Bride!" The bride finally came over with the groom.

"Look look, look at this, smell this." Uncle Winters displayed the half eaten dish in his daughter in law's face, she sniffed and gave him a quizzical look.

"What is it?"

"It's shit that's what it is."The bride laughed and his son shook his head.

"That's your father in law. He's a douchebag, he got me drunk when I was nine." The entire table laughed at this fact.

"You wanted to be my drinking buddy!"

"I didn't know what that was!"

The laughter died down.

"Where's the other food, like the better food."

"That's our only food we made the caterer make."

"Oh fuck man, and the cake?" Their uncle pointed at the wedding cake by the bride and groom's table.

"You can't eat that yet it's not yet time."

"Nah fuck that's we eating cake, come girls let's go eat cake." The girls giggled and followed their uncle to the cake.

"Elsa if you're stomach is sore the bathroom is that way, okay?" Iduna said through chuckles. Elsa nodded. The girls and uncle all mashed their hands in the cake and ate. The other children also ran with their mother's to get some uncle Winters stopped them.

"Who said you can eat cake?" He half joked. The little boy looked up at his mother.

"No, I'm not talking to your mother I'm talking to you, who said you can have cake?"

He shrugged.

"Now fuck off!"

The boy started crying and the mother glared at him and gave him a piece none the less.

Anna and Gerda were laughing but Elsa was in tears, banging on the desk she couldn't breathing. Uncle Winters laughed when he saw Elsa's condition. He lit a cigarette and pointed it away from the girls.

"So, what's new with you girls?"

"Nothing much, we having a talent show this Friday," Gerda beamed, the others looked up at him and nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh shit? What you girls going to do?"

"I'm not going," Gerda said sadly. The uncle rubbed her back.

"It's okay if you not going, you can still cheer on your sisters. How about you Dorothy?"

"I'm Anna!"

"Look at your damn pigtails, you're fucking Dorothy!" Anna giggled. "I'm going to rap." This was news to Elsa as well. Since when could her sister rap?

"Oh! Rap? Give us a verse I mean give us like an example of what you rapping," The uncle said.

They waited, Anna sat up and began rapping.

"The way you shake it, I can't believe it."

"Oooooh shit!" The uncle shouted in excitement.

"I ain't never seen an ass like that."

"Yes!"

"The way you move it."

"Yes!"

"You make pee pee go."

"Here it comes!"

"Doing doing doing!"Anna said air thrusting. Their uncle burst out laughing, banging on the table. Elsa and Gerda smiled at Anna, quite impressed by her new skill. Iduna walked by on her way to the toilet.

"Iduna come over here!" He said with tears dripping down his eyes.

"Damn it, I have to pee." Iduna paced over to the bride and groom table.

"Show her what you did with that move you did!"

Anna did what he had said and emphasized the move. Both of them burst out laughing.

"That's that white rapper what's his name?"Iduna asked.

"Eminem." He answered, wiping his eyes.

"Yeah, nice job honey."

"Yes, she's going to perform that in the talent show." He said on purpose to see her reaction... And it was hilarious. She looked horrified.

"Anna no! God!"

He burst out laughing again and so did Anna and the others. Iduna ran to the toilet.

"And you goldilocks, what you gonna do?"

Elsa shrugged wiping her mouth from frosting but still had some on her nose.

"I dunno, I think sing? But I dunno what to sing."

Uncle Winters had an evil grin on his face.

"I know what you can sing it's a old folk song my dad's dad use to sing to me when I was young and everyone is gonna love it hell I will help you, I play acoustic guitar... I will teach you how to play when you older but for now we can rock together." He winked down at her. She smiled up at him, frosting still evident on her nose.

A kid came up to talk to Anna with a balloon. Their uncle popped it causing the child to cry, he laughed hysterically and so did Elsa. It was an odd sense of humor she never knew she had until now. It felt like she was truly laugh realistically for the first time ever.

Later that night the Winters family were on their way home at 21:23.

"I like uncle Winters"

"I'm sure you do Elsa, you girls were laughing so hard."

"He's a bit of a Jerk though."Anna muttered.

"Yeah he is, he's an asshole that everybody loves. Before you two were born he use to play baseball with Jack and your cousins. They didn't wanna play with him because he always aimed that hard ball at one of the kids. They always ran away screaming because he slammed the ball hard." Iduna paused to stop laughing and continued. "He played against little Jackson and the others with his grown up team. He would warn them not to hit the windows of the neighbors but that prick and his grown up team smashed the windows and blamed the kids." Elsa and Anna laughed hysterically with their mother.

"Why does he have those walking things?"Anna asked sympathetically. Iduna cleared her throat to talk in a more serious manner.

"He was in a car crash, he was actually paralyzed from the neck down the doctor told him he couldn't walk. He said nope he wasn't going to have that. His will and mind power were actually so strong, he could actually walk again, but not too good though." Iduna smiled. "One thing you can admire about him, his stubbornness." She chuckled. "He prayed to god that he won't drink or smoke but when we asked him about it he now claims he doesn't remember any of it."

They all laughed again.

Elsa looked out the window.

Weird family.

"Man, car accidents suck."

"Yes Anna they do..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Arendelle high hall was a full house, and Elsa and her uncle were the next act. This hall was grand Elsa had to admit and quite big. She couldn't wait to be in here one day. She heard applause and the announcer talking. Her heart was throbbing at a rapid pace.

"Don't vomit, Elsa," one of the nameless girls said in the back, present with her mother . Elsa gulped nervously.

"No Goldilocks vomit and then you do it on that little bitch in the back."Uncle Winters said nonchalantly. The mother glared at him but he ignored it . He killed the bud of his secret and placed his hand on Elsa's shoulder.

"You ready?"

Elsa nodded reluctantly they made their way to the stage . The family's all applauded as they got in position. Elsa could here Jack shout " That's my sister bitch!" in the audience. He started playing the guitar but Elsa didn't sing . Her lip quivered with fear.

"Elsa c'mon, sing like I taught you..."Elsa tried but nothing came out . At least a thousand faces giving her looks, looks of in her cute dress ran over to her uncle and cover her face with his chest.

"I can't uncle! It's too scary!"

"Close your eyes."

Elsa looked up at him still snuggled in his chest."What?"

"Close your eyes and pretend you singing to people you feel comfortable with, that's what I did when I was young."He explained, Elsa nodded and went back to the mic. Her uncle started again . She closed her eyes and pretended her sisters were sitting on the couch smiling at her. She smiled.

And she started.

Don't ever laugh

As a Hearse goes by

For you may be the next to die

They wrap you up

In a big white sheet

From you head down to your feet

They put you in a big black box

And cover you up with dirt and rocks

They two played for quite a bit. Elsa continued to close her eyes as she sang the words. Practically seeing the lyrics through her mind.

She stopped and all they heard was silence. Elsa opened her eyes to see the shocked look at all the grown ups.

"Woohoo! Oh yeah!"Jack shouted from the distance and everyone started clapping and smiling up at her.

Elsa felt alive, she felt great.

She felt loved.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's important note: hello every fucking reader to ever read my shit... I am kinda on that struggle bus right now. I don't have a editor no more... It's like super shit, I can't edit for my dear life.. I mean you've seen my first fic... That's a bit of a clusterfuck of writing. Anyway I need a new editor, preferable one that fucking talks like a fucking dictionary. That inspires to be a writer and maybe that's older than me or my age...I'm 21 by the way. I had a good editor. I want another good one. I have a lot of chapters that I could upload all at once. I have smut too. Without an editor I can't continue my work... Thanks for reading...pm me if you like super smart in writing... Thanks..bye


End file.
